Volviendo por ti
by palo 2912
Summary: -situado en luna nueva- Había pasado casi 2 años desde la partida de los Cullen y Bella no era la misma, Edward volvió con su familia, pero lo que el no sabía es que se encontraría con su amada en Nueva York y que tendría que volver a conquistarla.
1. Prefacio

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mi pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Prefacio**

**POV: Edward**

_Cuando entre en la clase de la universidad estaba ansioso por encontrarme con ese olor que me derretía, ese olor que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, ese era el olor de mi amada, de mi Bella._

**POV: Bella**

_Hoy era un día más en la universidad, o eso creía antes de entrar al salón de mi primera clase y encontrarme con ese par de ojos dorados, esos ojos que me derretían hace ya casi dos años, pero ahora todo había cambiado y yo no era la misma idiota que él abandonó en medio del bosque._

**_ …_**

**_Hola esta es mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, nos leemos._**

**_Palo 2912_**


	2. Heridas

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**HERIDAS**

**POV: Edward**

_Hoy me había despedido de mi amada Bella, le había mentido de la peor de las maneras, le había dicho que no la amaba y que no quería que viniera conmigo, pero era necesario para que ella pudiera vivir una vida humana, tranquila y feliz, estaba destrozado y notaba como si mi muerto corazón se hubiera quedado con en ella, en Forks, mi familia se había ido antes, yo me quede para despedirme, pero ahora que la había abandonado no podía dejar de pensar en volver, no Edward, me reprendí mentalmente, no puedes volver, te has ido para que pueda ser feliz, que tenga una familia, un marido que la quiera y que la cuide, e hijos, por todo ello no podía volver ni rogarle de rodillas por su perdón, me deje guiar por mi instinto y fui tras el rastro de Victoria, yo no permitiría que esa estúpida vampira le hiciera nada a mi Bella, estaba tan concentrado en mi rastreo que no me preocupe por mi familia, lo único que importaba en este momento era la inminente muerte de Victoria, ya lejos de Forks no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que le causaría a mi hermosa Bella, pero ella es una humana, sanara pronto, en cambio yo siempre viviré con estas heridas y tendría que aprender a vivir con ellas, sollocé por todo lo que pudo ser y nunca será._

_Ya había pasado casi una semana desde mi marcha y he de reconocer que no he salido de las habitaciones de los hoteles, excepto para cazar y para rastrear a Victoria, mis días eran iguales, lo único que me consolaba era pensar en mi Bella y me tranquilizaba un poco, pero luego la realidad recaía sobre mi, y yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar sin lagrimas, durante horas y días enteros. Siempre que estaba apunto de cazar a Victoria, ella escapaba, eso me venía bien y mal, bien porque así tenía algo que hacer aparte de llorar sin lágrimas y mal porque ella atentaba contra la vida de mi Bella y yo no lo podía permitir, así que me esforzaba mucho en dar caza a esa vampiresa, pero tampoco me era muy agradable que digamos, así que hice lo mejor que pude e intente no pensar en nada que no fuera la caza._

_Conseguí un nuevo teléfono y me comunique con mi familia para no preocuparles más, pero yo no quería estar con nadie, así fue como se lo dije a mi familia y ellos intentaron venir a por mi, pero yo les convencí para que no vinieran, ya que no quería que vieran cuanto dolía, Alice me había dicho que mataría a Bella si me iba y yo con ella( yo le dije que dejara de ver su futuro y ella reacia acepto), pero yo sé que tarde o temprano encontrara a otra persona que la haga feliz, aunque, por supuesto preferiría ser yo quien la hiciera feliz, pero eso no era posible ni ahora ni nunca._

_Todos ellos me echaban de menos a mí y a Bella, pero yo no podía regresar con ellos, ya que al escuchar su dolor por la pérdida de Bella yo sufriría mucho más y ahora casi no lo podía soportar, como sería si tuviera que leer su dolor, no me lo quería ni imaginar...Pero ahora estaba cerca de Victoria y debía acabar con ella._

**POV: Bella**

_Hoy Edward estaba muy raro, en verdad últimamente estaba demasiado raro, pero el caso es que hoy me invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque y me dijo que se habían ido todos, y que él también se iba, me dijo que no me amaba y yo le creí, nunca tendría sentido que alguien como él quisiera a alguien como yo, se fue prometiéndome que sería como si nunca hubiera existido y me hizo prometer que me cuidaría por Charlie, yo acepte, luego se fue e intente seguirle pero me tropecé con unas raíces y me caí me quede hay con un dolor terrible en el pecho, me quede hay sollozando y al final me quede dormida pero me despertaron unas voces que me llamaban, yo no entendía muy bien lo que decían ya que todavía no ingería lo ocurrido, me dolía todo, no me dolía nada físicamente, no, mi dolor era psicológico y estaba herida de la peor manera posible, ya nada en mi vida tenía sentido pero intente recuperarme por Charlie, había pasado casi una semana desde la marche de los Cullen y yo apenas podía respirar, no comía, ni bebía y tampoco dormía, parecía una muerte en vida y así es, ya que todo mi futuro había muerto en mi cumpleaños número 18, a parte de todas las heridas que me causaba la marcha de Edward también me dolía la perdida de mi única verdadera amiga Alice, ella era una duendecilla alocada que ama las compras, y con ella también la pérdida del resto de los Cullen, no es que echara mucho de menos a Rosalie, ya que ella no me podía ni ver, pero si a los demás, Esme siempre tan maternal y cariñosa, Carlisle tan carismático y a la vez tan comprensivo, Emmett tan gracioso y amable y Jasper era tan reservado y sensato…No sabía cómo vivir sin ellos, es más no quería vivir ni un solo segundo más, pero había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla, aunque Edward había roto su promesa según termino de formularla, no tendría ninguna prueba física, pero si la tenía psicológica ._

_Mi madre vino días después con la intención de que me fuera con ella y con Phil a Jacksonville pero yo no me quería ir por si había una oportunidad de que volvieran, cuando vi que hacían mis maletas, me revelé y tire toda la ropa por el suelo, mi madre se quedó unos días y después se fue, yo estaba destrozada, no podía seguir adelante, pero me esforcé y a la semana regresé a el instituto y al trabajo, tiré todas las cosas que me recordaban a él y a su familia e intente parecer normal, volví a hablar cuando me preguntaban y volví a cocinar, pero no sonreí nunca más, mis "amigos" dejaron de llamarme y yo a ellos, intente concentrarme en los estudios y no pensar en nada más que en eso, en Charlie y en los estudios._

_Por las noches tenía pesadillas, yo estaba sola en medio del bosque y cuando llegaba a un claro no había nada, entonces me despertaba chillando como una loca y Charlie venía a ver que me pasaba, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, aunque él me ayudaba, pero no se podía comparar con lo que realmente deseaba._

_Todavía no era capaz de escuchar música de ningún tipo, tampoco leía a no ser que fuera algo que mandaban en el instituto, ahora que mi gran amor me había abandonado no era capaz de leer novelas románticas, ni mucho menos escuchar música clásica, todo lo que hacía me recordaba a él y cuando eso pasaba lo único que podía hacer era agarrarme el tórax para no romperme en pedazos, parecía que era un fantasma de lo que algún día fui._

**POV: Alice**

_Después del cumpleaños de Bella, nos fuimos todos, por órdenes expresas de mi "querido" hermano, yo le dije que la iba a matar a ella y a si mismo, pero no me escuchó y se fue a dar caza a Victoria, había pasado casi una semana desde ese día y solo hemos hablado con Edward una vez, el está por América del sur siguiendo un rastro de Victoria, y nos dijo que no podíamos ir con él, ya que desea estar solo, yo sé cuánto le duele, pero también sé cómo lo está pasando mi ex futura "hermana", yo la adoraba, pero por culpa de mi "queridísimo" hermano no la vería nunca más, eso me deprime muchísimo, me hiere, pero tengo la esperanza de que volvamos a vernos alguna vez, ya que Edward me ordenó que dejara de ver el futuro de Bella (no podía saberlo), yo le obedecí, con pesar, pero lo hice, yo no podía controlar mis visiones, pero intente no volver a ver cosas sobre Bella, ahora esperaba que Edward volviera pronto, aunque se hubiera comportado como un verdadero capullo le echaba de menos, total era mi hermano desde hace casi 50 años y nunca nos habíamos separado desde entonces, excepto esa semana que se fue a Denali el año pasado, recordar eso me pudo más deprimida al saber la causa de su marcha, Jasper, que tenía que controlar todas nuestras emociones mandó olas de tranquilidad intente relajarme, por el bien de mi amado Jasper, pero esto era muy complicado, aparte de que él se sentía responsable de nuestra marcha, ya que él atacó a Bella en su cumpleaños, pero todos le dejamos ver que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo sucedido, aunque él no nos quería creer, pero nadie le culpa, los accidentes ocurren, nadie es perfecto._

…...

_**Hola esta es mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, nos leemos.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	3. Curando mis heridas

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**CURANDO MIS HERIDAS**

**POV: Bella**

_Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la partida de la que un día fue mi familia y yo no conseguía recuperarme, ni olvidarme de ellos, estábamos comiendo Charlie y yo cuando de repente me dijo:_

_-Bella, esto tiene que acabar- le mire confusa, que yo sepa no me había metido en ningún lio._

_-¿Qué tiene que acabar papa, no he hecho nada?-_

_-Ese es el problema, que nunca haces nada-hizo una pausa y me dijo.-Te voy a mandar a casa, esto no puede seguir así- le mire mal, e intente hacerme la tonta._

_-Ya estoy en casa- me encontraba mucho mejor con lo que había decidido._

_-No, Bella él no va a volver, te voy a mandar con tu madre, creí que se te pasaría con el tiempo pero no ha sido así y yo ya no sé que hacer, no parece que te hayan dejado, parece que alguien hubiera muerto- claro que alguien había muerto, yo había muerto y mi futuro, no quería irme todavía, así es que pensé lo que debía hacer y le dije a mi padre._

_-Papa, no te preocupes ya estoy bien-me miro raro, continúe antes de que dijera algo- hoy voy a salir a Port Ángeles de compras- la verdad es que no me apetecía, pero tenía que cambiar y decidí que ya era hora de que la niña tonta y estúpida que fue abandonada muriera, así como desapareció su gran amor- necesito algo de ropa nueva. ¿Qué te parece?- intente sonreír._

_-Oh- pareció pensarlo y dijo- esta bien parece un buen plan, pero no llegues muy tarde ¿Ok?-_

_-Claro papa, no te preocupes.- esto estaba bien me podría quedar un tiempo y mi padre no se preocuparía.-me voy, vuelvo a la noche._

_La verdad es que no se lo que había pasado en estos meses, yo estaba en una especie de neblina, no sentía nada, nadie me prestaba atención en el instituto, parecía que era invisible y pensé que ya era hora de que volviera a renacer, ahora no sería esa blandengue Bella, no, ahora sería Isabella y nadie me dañaría, eso lo tenía claro._

_Me dirigí a las tiendas de ropa de Port Ángeles y compre ropa más atrevida, corsés, faldas cortas, pantalones cortos, vestidos y zapatos con tacón, esa sería la nueva Isabella, atrevida y hermosa, como sería atrevida decidí aprender a conducir motocicletas, cuando llegué a casa mi padre me preguntó como lo había pasado, yo le conteste que bien, le dije que había decidido cambiar mi look, el no dijo nada más mientras cenábamos y yo me concentre en lo que haría después, si iba a ser atrevida debía intentar salir más y salir con chicos, eso iba a ser fácil con mi nueva ropa, pero me preocupaba como podría reaccionar ante un chico después de lo que me pasó con __**él**__, al día siguiente decidí ponerme uno de mis nuevos pantalones cortos con medias, una camiseta escotada de color violeta y unas botas negras altas con tacón, me deje el cabello suelto, me maquillé un poco y bajé, cuando mi padre me vio me preguntó:_

_-¿Bella eres tú?- los ojos se le salían de orbita._

_-Sí papa soy yo, te dije que quería hacer unos cambios.-le sonreí, se me hizo más fácil._

_-Querida, creo que es un cambio muy grande-Papa parecía preocupado así que le dije.-_

_-Tranquilo papa, estoy bien, creo que ya me he recuperado y era hora de cortar con todo y empezar desde cero.- papa me miró, parecía orgulloso, me abrazó y me dijo.- esa es mi Bella._

_Después de otros comentarios con mi padre me dirigí hacia el instituto y se pareció a mi primer día en Forks, todos me miraban, los chicos parecían comerme con la mirada y las chicas parecían querer matarme, yo ni corta ni perezosa pase de todos y me dirigí hacía mi primera clase, cuando entré paso exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que él profesor también parecía querer comerme con los ojos, cuando llegó la hora del recreo Mike y unos cuantos chicos me invitaron a comer con ellos, yo decidí aceptar, les sonreí y suspiraron todos a la vez, después de ese día me volví muy popular, las chicas me perseguían para tener atención y los chicos me perseguían para que quedará con ellos, yo desde entonces cada día salía con un chico cada día, aprendí a montar en moto y en vez de ir en mi furgoneta iba en mi querida moto…Este tipo de vida me distraía muchísimo y yo podía disfrutar de alguna forma sin sufrir tanto, mi padre dejó de preocuparse de que me pasara algo y solo me sonreía cuando le desía que iba a salir, o algo, continúe con mi trabajo y con mis tareas, pero ahora me dedicaba más a salir._

_Así pasaron las semanas, yo seguía sacando buenas notas, pero ahora ya no erra tímida, ahora salía siempre de fiesta, iba en moto, me emborrachaba y sobre todo salía con un montón de chicos, aunque, claro, solo salía una vez con cada chico y cada vez que me aburría me iba a una fiesta y me enrollaba con algún desconocido, ya no me dolía pensar en Edward, ya no lloraba por él ni tenía pesadillas, era como si hubiera sido algo pasajero, no lo había olvidado, claro que no, pero si había podido pasar página o eso es lo que yo pensaba, echaba de menos a Alice y a Emmett, pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionar las cosas, es decir, ellos me abandonaron sin despedirse, porque tendría yo que sufrir tanto por su perdida, continúe con mi nueva vida como Isa, así es como me llaman ahora, sin preocuparme por los Cullen._

**POV: Edward**

_Habían pasado casi cuatro meses y conseguí dar caza a la maldita de Victoria, como ya no tenía nada más que hacer, excepto ir corriendo a Forks y pedir perdón a mi amada Bella, decidí volver con mi familia, ellos me echaban de menos y yo a ellos, así que me informé de donde estaban y regresé, cuando fui a la nueva casa que ocupaba mi familia fui recibido por un montón de brazos que me abrazaban y sollozaban pidiéndome que no me fuera nunca más, yo solo les sonreí y cuando se calmaron les dije a todos ellos:_

_-Yo también os echaba de menos- mientras hablaba note como la mente de Alice traducía la declaración de los derechos humanos a otros idiomas, eso me distrajo y le dije-Alice ¿Por qué estas traduciéndola declaración de los derechos humanos a otros idiomas?-todos nos miraron pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y murmuró:_

_-Es que me aburro bastante- me miró y le dijo a Jasper- Jasper vamos de caza tengo sed.-él la miró y se fueron, los demás se quedaron y estuvimos hablando, ellos me contaron lo que les paso y yo les conté sobre la caza de Victoria, pero me salte la parte de mis emociones, no quería que pensaran más sobre mi, a las horas llegaron Alice y Jasper y estuvimos hablando más rato hasta que mi padre Carlisle nos dijo:_

_-Bueno es hora de que me vaya a trabajar nos vemos.- se despidió de nosotros y me dijo.- me encargare de que puedas ir al instituto como el resto de tus hermanos-le mire y solamente dije. – Claro- mis hermanos se fueron y yo me quede con mi madre hablando y ayudándola, yo todavía me encontraba como aquel día, en el que dejé a Bella y no podía soportar el dolor que me producía su perdida, pero resistí y lo hice por mi familia, yo nunca sanaría pero lo podía intentar, ya que no estaban en mis planes la idea de volver a Forks, a no ser de que me enterara de que ella estaba mar, por supuesto, pero yo creo que ya me abra olvidado, me dolía la idea de que se olvidase de mi, pero me fui por ese motivo y por ese motivo es que no pienso regresar._

**POV: Alice**

_VI como mi querida casi "hermana", decidió seguir adelante, como cambió de estilo, quiero decir cambió la forma de vestir y de actuar,y como también decidió olvidarse de mi hermano liándose con cualquiera, eso me preocupó, y cuando vi que mi hermano iba a llegar me puse a traducir la declaración de los derechos humanos a otros idiomas, para que él no viera mi visión, cundo me pregunto porque lo hacía le dije que me aburría, después me lleve a Jasper, para contárselo y cuando termine me aseguré de que Edward no se fuera a enterar, porque eso no es lo que él quería para Bella, yo tampoco lo quería, pero lo único bueno que vi en esa situación es que Bella había desarrollado un gusto por las compras, cuando regresamos nos pusimos a hablar y luego nos dirigimos al instituto, le conté a todos mi visión, a Rose le pareció genial, pero a Emmett no le pareció tan bien, para que Edward no se enterara les dije que no volvieran a pensar en eso nunca y ellos aceptaron._

…

_**Hola esta es mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, nos leemos.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	4. Nueva Vida

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**NUEVA VIDA**

**POV: Bella**

Ya había pasado casi un año desde la marcha de Edward, ya no me dolía pensar en él ni en su familia, me encontraba realmente a gusto con mi nueva forma de vida, la verdad es que no tenía amigos, pero así era mejor para mi, no quería encariñarme con nadie por temor a que me abandonaran nuevamente, el caso es que hoy era el día de mi graduación y yo había decidido irme de Forks, para no volver, únicamente vendría de vacaciones para ver a mi padre, pero respecto a vivir me iría a vivir a Nueva York, ya que es allí donde estudiaré los próximos años, había decidido especializarme en lenguas, para poder ser editora u escritora, y en Nueva York estaba una de las mejores universidades, cuando acabó la fiesta de graduación me fui a la casa de mi padre y me puse a hacer las maletas, había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder pagar el vuelo y unos meses de alquiler, mi padre se puso a llorar cuando se enteró que me iba, pero lo único que me dijo es que estudiara y que me cuidara mucho, yo totalmente agradecida por su apoyo le abrace y la dije cuanto le quería.

Días después de la graduación me fui a Nueva York, cuando llegue fui al piso que compartiría con una tal Margaret, ella me recibió, era muy simpática y me atendió como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, ella tenía 19 años **(_se parecía a Alice_)** e iba a empezar la misma carrera que yo, era más baja que yo, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello moreno, era un poco flaca y también se vestía como yo, ella me dijo que era gótica y que le encantaba montar en moto, como a mi , nos llevamos bien enseguida y muy a mi pesar nos hicimos inseparables, como uña y carne, ella me dijo que de vez en cuando se hacían carreras en el campus, yo a falta de adrenalina como estaba acepté correr con ella, ella conocía a todos, ya que había vivido toda su vida allí y también me dijo que tenía una banda de música que cantaba en un bar, yo por curiosidad le dije que le acompañaría al día siguiente para conocer a su banda, al día siguiente después de organizarnos fuimos al bar donde tocaba su banda, cuando llegamos se fue directa a los brazos de un chico y dijo:

-Chicos, esta es Isabella, es mi compañera de piso- hizo una pausa y dijo-Isa ellos son Benjamín, mi novio, Lilian, Jonathan el novio de Lilian y él es Alex.- el que respondía al nombre de Alex se me quedó mirando yo le sonreí y le dije a todos ellos:

-Encantada, me alegro de conoceros Marga me habló mucho de vosotros- les sonreí y es que se llama Jonathan me miró divertido y dijo:

-Encantando, llámame John por favor, Jonathan es muy largo- él tenía aires parecidos a Emmett, no era tan musculoso, tenía los ojos marrones, y el pelo moreno, pero él también tenía aires de bromista.- ¿ahora tenemos alguien más para búrlanos verdad Lil?- vale había dado en el clavo, su novia Lilian, era muy guapa, alta de ojos verdes y un cabello largo parecido al mio.

-Cállate ya John- le dio un capón, él se quejo y todos nos reímos- lo siento Isa ¿puedo llamarte así, no?, mi novio es muy gracioso y le encanta meterse con Alex porque esta solo.- eso me pareció muy gracioso, se parecían en bastantes cosa con los Cullen, pero no me dolía comparar, deje de estar en mis mundos y le dije:

-No hay problema Lil y puedes llamarme Isa, la verdad es que he tenido amigos como John, no te preocupes,- le sonreí y ella me correspondió, lo que me dejó helada es que me abrazo y me dijo. - Me encanta como vistes, podremos ir de compras juntas.- hacía unos meses que deje mi aversión por las compras, así que la idea me encantó y le dije: - Claro Lil, cuando quieras.- esto era bastante entretenido.

-Eh, Isa que seguimos aquí- me dijo muy Marga muy divertida, yo le saque la lengua y todos se rieron, yo solo le di una sonrisa divertida.

- Es que eres tan baja que no te había visto.-cuando dije aquello todos se pusieron a reí como locos, excepto Marga que se escondió en los brazos de Benjamín, me miró y luego le miró a él mientras le decía: -Ben defiéndeme me ha dicho enana.- esto era divertido no pude evitar reírme y Ben tampoco, pero me dijo: - Haz el favor de no meterte con mi enana- lo dijo con una voz muy graciosa, aunque se suponía que tenía que sonar como una amenaza, todos se estaban tronchando de la risa y yo no estaba muy lejos de ello, me intente calmar y le dije: - Vale no lo volveré a hacer-mientras intentaba sonar solemne, ahora si, hasta Marga se puso a reír.

-Siento no haber empezado de la manera correcta, llámame Ben.- él era rubio con los ojos azules y era bastante alto, yo me limite a sonreír y le dije. -Encantada Ben, bueno ya sabes llámame Isa.- cuando termine de presentarme me volví al único que quedaba y me sorprendí un poco al verle, él era alto, con los ojos marrones y con el cabello color castaño, era bastante guapo, me quede un rato mirándole, él me miraba fijamente me sonrío, mientras me decía: – Encantado, yo soy Alex- me tomo la mano y me la beso, yo me quedé como una idiota mirándole fijamente, por suerte ya no me sonrojaba, aparte la mano y le dije: –Igualmente- me giré hacía Marga y le dije- bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a buscar un trabajo, nos vemos a la noche.- estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando ella me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi y me dijo:

-Oh no, eso si que, tú no te escapas.- le mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero ella dijo.- la verdad es que te he traído aquí porque nos falta una cantante.- miré a todos y ellos asintieron y Marga continuo como si nada- Isa aquí nos pagan bien y si estas con la banda apenas nos separaremos.- me miró con un puchero y yo intente pensar los pros y los contras, cuando vi que no podía pensar muy bien le dije:

-Esta bien me lo pensare ¿Contenta?- me irritaba que me hicieran cambiar de opinión.

-Sí y mucho- me empujo hacia la calle y me dijo-nos vemos en el piso.

Me fui al piso y me puse a pensar sobre lo que había pasado hoy y me quede dormida.

**POV: Margaret**

Hoy llegó mi nueva compañera de piso, ella era muy parecida a mi y me callo bien enseguida, estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas un poco, descubrí que a ella también le encantaban las motos, cuando le dije que hacíamos de vez en cuando carreras con la moto, ella acepto encantada a ir a las carreras, e incluso a participar y además se vestía gótico, como mi banda, entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella era perfecta para el puesto vacante en la banda, también pensé perfecta para mi querido amigo Alex, pero eso no se lo dije, solo le conté que tenía una banda, ella dijo que vendría conmigo y yo solo sonreí por el rumbo el que se dirijan las cosas.

Al día siguiente fuimos al bar donde actuaba la banda, según entramos me tire a los brazos de mi querido novio, Ben, cuando entró Isa vi cono Alex abría la boca y no la cerraba, entonces lo tenía claro, tenía que conseguir que eso dos acabaran juntos. Isa se quedó mirando a todos los de la banda y yo les dije a los chicos:

-Chicos, esta es Isabella, es mi compañera de piso- hice una pausa y dije-Isa ellos son Benjamín, mi novio, Lilian, Jonathan el novio de Lilian y él es Alex.- Alex se quedó mirándola, ella le vio y le sonrío y después se dirigió a todos:

-Encantada, me alegro de conoceros Marga me habló mucho de vosotros- nos sonrío y John le miró divertido y dijo:

-Encantando, llámame John por favor, Jonathan es muy largo- él sonrió y continuo.- ¿ahora tenemos alguien más para búrlanos verdad Lil?- Lil le miró mal, como cada vez que decía estupideces, ahora vendría la parte más graciosa.

-Cállate ya John- le dio un capón, él se quejo y todos nos reímos- lo siento Isa ¿puedo llamarte así, no?, mi novio es muy gracioso y le encanta meterse con Alex porque esta solo.-ella parecía divertida, pero se quedo pensativa después de eso nos miró y dijo:

-No hay problema Lil y puedes llamarme Isa, la verdad es que he tenido amigos como John, no te preocupes,- le sonrío y ella le correspondió, Lil la abrazó y ella se quedo quieta pero luego le devolvió el abrazo y Lil le dijo. - Me encanta como vistes, podremos ir de compras juntas.- ella parecía encantada. - -Claro Lil, cunado quieras.- sí, ella estaba encantada con la banda.

-Eh, Isa que seguimos aquí- le dije muy divertida, ella me saco la lengua y todos se rieron, ella solo me dio una sonrisa divertida y me dije.

- Es que eres tan baja que no te había visto.-cuando dijo aquello todos se pusieron a reír como locos, excepto yo que me escondí en los brazos de Ben, le mire a ella y luego le mire a él mientras le decía: -Ben defiéndeme me ha dicho enana.- todos se rieron y yo intente parecer cabreada, pero me lo estaba pasando bomba, Ben le dijo a Isa: - Haz el favor de no meterte con mi enana- lo dijo con una voz muy graciosa, aunque se suponía que tenía que sonar como una amenaza, todos se estaban tronchando de la risa, yo no me estaba riendo porque quería parecer indignada, e Isa no estaba muy lejos de ello, se intentó calmar y le dijo:

- Vale no lo volveré a hacer-mientras intentaba sonar solemne, ahora si, hasta yo me puse a reír.

-Siento no haber empezado de la manera correcta, llámame Ben.- -Encantada Ben, bueno ya sabes llámame Isa.- cuando terminó de presentarse se volvió hacia Alex y se quedo mirándolo un rato, él también la miraba y los demás nos quedamos mirándolos mirándole, él le sonrío, mientras le decía: – Encantado, yo soy Alex- le tomo la mano y se la beso, y ella se quedo mirándole fijamente, hasta que aparto la mano y le dijo: –Igualmente- se giro hacía mi y me dijo- bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a buscar un trabajo, nos vemos a la noche.- estaba yéndose hacia la puerta cuando la cogí de la mano y tire de ella, no la podía dejar escapar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dije:

-Oh no, eso si que, tú no te escapas.- me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca pero pase de eso y le dije.- la verdad es que te he traído aquí porque nos falta una cantante.- miro a todos y ellos asintieron y yo continúe como si nada- Isa aquí nos pagan bien y si estas con la banda apenas nos separaremos.- le mire con un puchero y ella se quedo pensando hasta que me dijo:

- Esta bien me lo pensare ¿Contenta?- ella parecía irritada, pero estaba muy contenta, así que pase de el tono de su voz.

-Sí y mucho- le empuje hacia afuera, necesitaba hablar con el grupo-nos vemos en el piso.

Ella se fue hacia el piso y yo me puse a hablar con la banda, cuando note que Alex no alejaba la mirada de la puerta y le dije:

-¿Qué Alex, te gusta Isa, no es así?- él me miró mal, pero luego suspiro y dijo:

-Sí- parecía abatido por lo que pregunte.

-¿Qué tienes Alex, eso no es malo?- era raro que si le gustaba estuviera así.

-Marg ¿Tú la has visto?- eso era una pregunta tonta, vivo con ella-seguro que tiene novio.-Ah, así que era eso, menos mal, pero yo tampoco sabía si tenía novio, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle:

-Eso no lo puedes saber- pensé y le dije-¿Sí quieres se lo pregunto?- su cara cambió y pareció brillar y me preguntó:

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?- sí, él estaba pillado por ella.

-Claro, eres mi amigo.- no había terminado de hablar cuando me abrazó y se puso a darme las gracias, yo divertida le dije- para el carro, relájate ¿Ok?- él me miró y sonrío.

-Ok- pasó un rato, nos organizamos para el próximo día y cada uno se fue a su casa, cuando llegue a mi piso, vi que Isa estaba dormida en el sofá, la tape y me fui a dormir.

**POV: Alex**

Cuando Margaret entró, creí que había muerto, pues veía un ángel, con el color de pelo caoba, ojos marrones muy hermosos y vestía como toda una gótica, me quede embobado, adorándola, **(me encantaba hasta su nombre)**, cuando habló, creí que definitivamente estaba muerto, tenía una voz angelical, muy dulce y sedosa, me enamore de ella según la vi, y cuando me sonrío, juro que se me paró el corazón, otro tanto cuando la vi andar y cuando se puso a reír, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y no la conocía, quería ir a hablar con ella, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que una persona como ella tendría un novio seguro, bueno uno por decir algo, de seguro tenía un montón de admiradores, cuando se fue me quede viendo la puerta hasta que Margaret me distrajo preguntándome:

-¿Qué Alex, te gusta Isa, no es así?- le mira mal,¿ por qué era tan obvio?, pero luego decidí decirle:

-Sí- estaba abatido, pero ella me preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes Alex, eso no es malo?- todo estaba mal y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Marg ¿Tú la has visto?, seguro que tiene novio.-parecía sorprendida pero me dijo:

-Eso no lo puedes saber- pensó y me dijo-¿Sí quieres se lo pregunto?- mi cara seguro que cambio pero solo le pregunté:

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?- esto era maravilloso.

-Claro, eres mi amigo.- no había terminado de hablar cuando le abracé y me puse a darle las gracias, ella me dijo- para el carro, relájate ¿Ok?- le mire y sonreí, me iba ayudar con Isa.

-Ok- pasó un rato, nos organizamos para el próximo día y cada uno se fue a su casa, yo fui a la mía pensando en ese ángel que había podido contemplar.

**POV: Edward**

Había pasado casi un año desde que nos fuimos de Forks y yo me encontraba igual que hace dos años, cuando no conocía a mi amor, pero ahora era mil veces peor, porque había conocido el amor y lo había perdido.

Desde ese día en el que vine a vivir con mi familia, he vuelto a ir al instituto con mis hermanos y me he encontrado un poco mejor por su compañía, pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en mi Bella, Alice se sentía fatal porque la había abandonado, y los demás también, es más, hasta Rosalie la echaba de menos, claro que ella es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo, pero así es, respecto a mis hermanos, Jasper se culpaba por lo sucedido, pero yo le dije que tarde o temprano habría sucedido, él no me creía, pero que se le va a hacer, Emmett también la echaba muchísimo de menos y mis padres igual, ya que ellos la veían como una hija más, yo intentaba volver a parecer normal y "**_disfrutar_**" de esta nueva vida, aunque me era imposible, Jasper solía evitarme, mi dolor era demasiado grande para que él pudiera controlarlo, yo le dije que era innecesario que lo intentara, total, el dolor era parte de mi futura existencia, hasta que me enterase de la muerte de mi amada y yo la acompañara, por supuesto, Alice, al ver lo que planeaba me regaño, yo para no preocuparles más no volví a pensar en ello, pero estaba decidido, esta nueva vida no duraría más que una vida humana normal.

…...

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, nos leemos.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	5. ¿Nuevo Amor?

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**¿NUEVO AMOR?**

**POV: Bella**

_Cuando me desperté al día siguiente estaba dormida en el sofá del cuarto, en el piso que compartía con Margaret, todos los recuerdos del día anterior me llegaron a la mente, entonces decidí ir a hacer el desayuno, ya que Margaret seguía durmiendo, estaba haciendo unos huevos fritos, pensando en lo que me había propuesto la banda, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando escuche decir a Margaret a mis espaldas_:

-¿Qué estas haciendo, huele muy bien?- _parecía medio dormida así que le dije_:

-Estoy haciendo huevos fritos, tienes tostadas y jugo sobre la mesa- _le señale la mesa y continué_- ve comiendo.- _ella me miró y se dirigió a la mesa, ella todavía estaba en pijama, yo ya estaba vestida, tendría que ir a comprar, o a buscar un empleo, estaba otra vez metida en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente escuche decir a Margaret:_

-Dios, Isa, no se como lo haces pero esta buenísimo- _le sonreí y me senté a desayunar con ella, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle, por el puesto vacante en la banda:_

-Oye Marg ¿cómo va lo del puesto vacante en la banda?- _me miró a los ojos con una chispa de alegría, cosa que no entendí_.

-Oh, claro, Isa, deja yo te explico.- _me sonrió y continuó_.-Veras, tú puesto en la banda sería como la cantante principal- le mire mal y ella rectifico- pero si prefieres puedes ser la corista, como tú prefieras, el salario-_ pensó un segundo y me dijo_- bueno eso depende del mes, pero suele ser bastante, y respecto a las canciones y el vestuario, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.- _dejó de hablar y yo me puse a pensar sobre eso y tenía algunas dudas, así que le pregunte_:

-¿Qué días son? ¿Quién es la cantante ahora? ¿He de hacer una prueba?- _lo dije todo sin respirar y ella me miró muy divertida y me dijo_:

-Son los martes, jueves, sábados y domingos; soy yo; sí, has de hacer una prueba._-la mire y la sonreí, ella también podía hablar igual de rápido que yo, ella me miró y me sonrió._

_Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, hasta que llegó un tema muy tenso para mí, cuando Marg me preguntó si tenía algún novio yo le dije:_

-Marg, si te digo la verdad, yo no tengo ningún novio- _me miró con una chispa de alivio, pero yo le dije_- yo suelo acostarme con un montón de tipos-_ le mire y su expresión cambio totalmente, ahora parecía furiosa, así que añadí._-Marg por favor no me culpes, lo único que intento es olvidarme de un tipo que me partió el corazón.-_ahora me miró sin comprender y le conté sobre los Cullen, como me sentí y como decidí cambiar, ella no me interrumpió hasta que acabe de contarle todo (excepto que los Cullen son vampiros), entonces me miró y dijo_:

-Ese tipo es un idiota, no sabe lo que ha perdido Isa, pero tú tienes la oportunidad de reponerte, deberías intentarlo.- _la mire sin comprender a donde quería parar y ella al ver que no sabía a lo que se refería me dijo_- Isa, Alex esta loco por ti, date una oportunidad, a ti y a él. –_me quede muda, tenía que pensármelo mucho, cuando pude hablar le dije:_

-Gracias, Marg, me lo pensare- _nos abrazamos y le dije_- me voy a comprar, luego voy al bar a hacer la prueba ¿Vale?-

-Sí, por supuesto, nos vemos- dijo mientras se iba a su habitación, me fui a comprar y después hice la comida, al parecer Marg había salido, así que comí sola en nuestro piso, cuando termine de comer y fregar los cacharros, fui al bar y todos estaban allí, al verme Marg y Lil salieron corriendo a abrazarme y me gritaron a la vez:

-**ISA HORA DE HACER LA PRUEBA**- _yo me quede a cuadros, así sin más, cuando vieron mi expresión Ben dijo:_

-Tranquila Isa, la prueba es simple, te hemos puesto una canción de karaoke, tú la cantas y luego decidimos si haces los coros o cantas de forma principal ¿De acuerdo?- _me quede pensando y me dije, que puede salirme mal, como no encontré nada negativo asentí con la cabeza y dije:_

-Cuando querías- _Marg me guiño un ojo y empezó la canción, esta me la conocía así que me la cante de memoria, cuando termine todos me miraban con la boca abierta, Marg se subió al escenario y me abrazó mientras lloraba diciendo que lo había echo genial y que me merecía el puesto, yo sorprendida le abrace y le di las gracias por todo, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el resto de la banda y ellos me alagaron, me puse colorada y dije:_

-Mirad lo que habéis conseguido, ya parad, no quiero parecer un tomate andante- me miraron y rieron, al rato pregunte-Bueno ¿Cómo queda la cosa?- _ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca y Alex dijo:_

-Eres perfecta- _se ruborizó, todos le miramos y él dijo_- perfecta para el puesto.-_ todos se pusieron a reír, pero yo me puse a pensar lo que me dijo Margaret y decidí darle una oportunidad._

_Al final organizamos todo para cuando comenzáramos a cantar y todos se estaban yendo y vi como Margaret se iba con Ben, decidí hablar con Alex, se iba a ir y le dije_: -Alex ¿podemos hablar?- él_ me miró asustado, como si le fuera a comer_. -¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo Isa?- _le mire muy divertida y me acerque a él, mientras me acercaba vi cono el empezaba a sudar, me acerque a su oído y le dije lo más sensual que pude. _-Puedes venir conmigo- _me miro sorprendido y continué-_ quiero hablar contigo a solas.- _él asintió con la cabeza como si le fuera la vida en ello, yo le cogí de la mano y le lleve hasta una esquina que no había nadie, le mire y le dije_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_-él me miró y yo continué._- Porque si es así, ahora es tú momento.-_ él parecía dudar, pero al final vi decisión en sus ojos y me dijo_: -Isa, yo te quiero, sé que es muy pronto, pero ya te amo- l_e mire detenidamente esperando a que dijera algo más, él siguió hablando_- Y me preguntaba sí querías salir conmigo.-_ me lo pensé y le dije con la voz más tierna de mis voces_: -De acuerdo.- _y le di un beso en los labios, él no me correspondió al principio, pero luego me respondió de la misma manera, cuando no nos quedaba aire nos separamos y vi como en sus ojos brillaba la lujuria, supongo que en los míos se vería la misma o más, le bese suavemente y le dije_- Aprovecha tu oportunidad, no doy segundas oportunidades._-él me miró y me dijo_: -Nunca tendrás que recordármelo.- _y contra todo pronostico me beso y le correspondí, cuando nos separamos le dije_: -Nos vemos mañana en el bar si quieres y salimos a dar un paseo.- _él me sonrío_. –Por supuesto, querida, nos vemos mañana ¿A las 6?-_ lo pensé y dije: _ –A las 6, hasta mañana.- l_e bese y me fui a buscar a Margaret y se lo conté todo, ella me sonrío y me dijo_: -Sois una pareja perfecta, de veras no te arrepentirás de ello.-_ le abracé y le dije_: -Eres una verdadera amiga.- _cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir._

**POV: Margaret**

_Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente olía algo muy rico y me encontré a Isa haciendo el desayuno, parecía ida y se sobresaltó cuando me escuchó decir a sus espaldas:_

-¿Qué estas haciendo, huele muy bien?-

-Estoy haciendo huevos fritos, tienes tostadas y jugo sobre la mesa- _me señaló la mesa y continuó_ - ve comiendo.- l_a mire y me dirigí a la mesa, ella ya estaba vestida, parecía no escucharme así que le dije_:

-Dios, Isa, no se como lo haces pero esta buenísimo- _me sonrió y se sentó a desayunar con migo, cuando de repente me dijo_:

-Oye Marg ¿cómo va lo del puesto vacante en la banda?-_ la miré a los ojos con mucha alegría, no quería decirle todavía lo de Alex, así que le dije_: -Oh, claro, Isa, deja yo te explico.- _me sonrió_.-Veras, tú puesto en la banda sería como la cantante principal- _me miró mal y añadí_- pero si prefieres puedes ser la corista, como tú prefieras, el salario- _pensé como decírselo y dije_- bueno eso depende del mes, pero suele ser bastante, y respecto a las canciones y el vestuario, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.- _dejé de hablar y ella se puso a pensar hasta que me pregunto_:

-¿Qué días son? ¿Quién es la cantante ahora? ¿He de hacer una prueba?- _lo dijo todo sin respirar y yo la mire divertida y dije de igual modo_: -Son los martes, jueves, sábados y domingos; soy yo; sí, has de hacer una prueba.-_me miró y me sonrío y yo a ella. Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, hasta que no pude retrasarlo más y le pregunte sí tenía novio, ella me miro triste y dijo: _ -Marg, si te digo la verdad, yo no tengo ningún novio- _le mire con alivio, pero luego me dijo_- yo suelo acostarme con un montón de tipos- _ahora estaba furiosa, porque Alex se tenía que enamorar de una persona así, ella me vio y añadió_.-Marg por favor no me culpes, lo único que intento es olvidarme de un tipo que me partió el corazón._-la mire sin entender que tenía eso que ver, entonces ella me contó sobre los Cullen, la familia de su ex novio, me contó esos meses que pasó sola y desesperada, como decidió cambiar y para olvidarle y como llego aquí, yo no le interrumpí, hasta que acabó y le dije_:

-Ese tipo es un idiota, no sabe lo que ha perdido Isa, pero tú tienes la oportunidad de reponerte, deberías intentarlo.- _me miró son expresión aturdida, por lo que añadí_ - Isa, Alex esta loco por ti, date una oportunidad, a ti y a él. –_se quedo muda, pero luego dijo_: -Gracias, Marg, me lo pensare- _nos abrazamos y me dijo._- me voy a comprar, luego voy al bar a hacer la prueba ¿Vale?- _yo me fui hacia la habitación mientras decía : _ -Sí, por supuesto, nos vemos- _cuando se fue, llame a los chicos en el bar y les conté la historia de Isa, cuando termine Alex estaba gritando como un loco y Lil estaba llorando, poco a poco conseguimos relajar a Alex, comimos en el bar y por la tarde llego Isa, lucía bien, Lil y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella y le dijimos: _

- **ISA HORA DE HACER LA PRUEBA**- _cuando vimos su expresión Ben dijo_: -Tranquila Isa, la prueba es simple, te hemos puesto una canción de karaoke, tú la cantas y luego decidimos si haces los coros o cantas de forma principal ¿De acuerdo-_ se quedo pensando y dijo_: -Cuando querías- l_e guiñe un ojo y empezó la canción, ella se puso a cantar y se olvido de que estábamos hay, cantaba divino, parecía un angelito, cuando terminó todos le mirabamos con la boca abierta, me subí al escenario y le abrace mientras lloraba diciendo que lo había echo genial y que se merecía el puesto, ella sorprendida me abrazó y me dio las gracias por todo, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el resto de la banda y ellos la alagaron y se puso colorada y dijo: _ -Mirad lo que habéis conseguido, ya parad, no quiero parecer un tomate andante- la miramos y al rato nos preguntó-Bueno ¿Cómo queda la cosa?- la miramos como si estuviera loca y Alex dijo: -Eres perfecta- _se ruborizó, todos le miramos y él dijo_- perfecta para el puesto.- _todos nos pusimos a reír, pero Isa parecía estar pensativa_.

A_l final organizamos todo para cuando comenzáramos a cantar y todos nos fuimos yendo, yo me fui con Ben, al rato apareció Isa y me contó que le había dado una oportunidad a Alex y que se habían besado, yo estaba muy contenta , me controle para no ir dando saltitos, le sonreí y le dije_: -Sois una pareja perfecta, de veras no te arrepentirás de ello.- _me abrazó y me dijo_ : -Eres una verdadera amiga.- _cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir_.

**POV: Alex**

_Margaret nos dijo que fuéramos al bar para hablar, ella nos contó que Isa no tenía novio, pero que tiene un ex, que la abandono, junto con toda su familia y ella entró en depresión y por eso decidido cambiar, yo me sentía raro, es decir, me alegraba de que estuviera sin novio (hasta el momento), pero me parecía fatal lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a Isa, me puse a gritar como loco, pero lograron calmarme, comimos en el bar y al rato entro mi diosa particular y me quede embobado, otra vez, Marg y Lil se tiraron hacia ella gritando que era la hora de hacer la prueba, ella se quedo a cuadros y cuando vimos su expresión Ben dijo:_

-Tranquila Isa, la prueba es simple, te hemos puesto una canción de karaoke, tú la cantas y luego decidimos si haces los coros o cantas de forma principal ¿De acuerdo?- _se quedo pensativa, pero luego dijo_: -Cuando querías- _Marg le guiño un ojo y empezó la canción, cuando empezó a cantar, me quedo súper claro que estaba en el paraíso, o este era mi infierno personal, ella tenía la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, cuando terminó de cantar nos miró, Marg se subió al escenario y la abrazó mientras lloraba diciendo que lo había echo genial y que se merecía el puesto, ella sorprendida le abrazó y le dio las gracias por todo, cuando se dirigieron hacia el resto de la banda y nosotros la alabamos, aunque los cumplidos le quedaban cortos, ella se puso colorada (cosa que la hacia más hermosa de lo que ya era) y nos dijo_: -Mirad lo que habéis conseguido, ya parad, no quiero parecer un tomate andante-_ le mire sin poder reaccionar y al rato dijo_-Bueno ¿Cómo queda la cosa?- _la mire, creo que se le había ido la olla, tenía la voz más perfecta que había escuchado, así como su cuerpo, su pelo, céntrate me reprendí, cuando pude hablar le dije_: -Eres perfecta- _me ruborice, todos me miraron e improvise_- perfecta para el puesto.-_todos se pusieron a reír, pero Isa se quedo pensativa y yo me preocupe. _

_Al final organizamos todo para cuando comenzáramos a cantar, me estaba yendo cuando escuche decirme a Isa_: -Alex ¿podemos hablar?- _le miré asustado, y si quería que me fuera_. -¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo Isa?-_ me miró muy divertida y se acercó hacia mi, mientras se acercaba me puse nervioso, era tan bonita que me distraía, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo con voz muy sensual_:

-Puedes venir conmigo- _le mire sorprendido, como alguien como ella se fijaba en alguien como yo, pero si me hablaba y me miraba así iría al fin del mundo por ella, me concentre en lo que me decía_- quiero hablar contigo a solas.- _asentí como si mi vida fuera en ello, ya que así era, ella me cogió de la mano y me llevo a una esquina donde no había nadie, me miró y me dijo_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-_yo le mire, pero ella continuó hablando_.- Porque si es así, ahora es tú momento.- _dude entre decírselo o no, pero esta era mi oportunidad y le dije_: -Isa, yo te quiero, sé que es muy pronto, pero ya te amo- _me miró para que prosiguiera y le dije_- Y me preguntaba sí querías salir conmigo.- _pensó algo y dijo con voz muy tierna_: -De acuerdo.- y_ me dio un beso en los labios, yo no le correspondí al principio, no me podía creer que me estuviera besando, pero al darme cuenta de que era cierto le correspondí, cuando no nos quedaba aire nos separamos y vi sus ojos y me quede embobado, me besó suavemente y dijo_- Aprovecha tu oportunidad, no doy segundas oportunidades._-le mire y le dije_: -Nunca tendrás que recordármelo.- _si era un sueño no quería despertar, para asegurarme la bese y cuando nos separamos ella me dijo_ : -Nos vemos mañana en el bar si quieres y salimos a dar un paseo.- l_e sonreí y le dije_. –Por supuesto, querida, nos vemos mañana- _lo pensé y pregunte_- ¿A las 6?- –A las 6, hasta mañana.-_ me beso y se fue, yo me quedé mirándola hasta que me convencí de que todo era real y me fui gritando a mi casa por la suerte que tenía_

**_..._...**

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, nos leemos. **_

_**Palo 2912**_


	6. Nuevas oportunidades

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**POV: Bella**

_Al día siguiente cuando me desperté estaba de buen humor, así que cuando vi a Marg_

_ le __pregunte_:

-¿Te apetece ir conmigo de compras?-_ella me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas_.

-Claro, lo que me extrañaría es que no me lo preguntarás-_se me olvido decir que ella _

_es una maniática de las compras, suspire y añadí._

-Por supuesto-_hice una pausa_-¿Qué serían de las compras sin súper Marg?- _ella me miró _

_mal._

-Isa voy a hacer como que no he escuchado tu tono y nos vamos de compras después

de desayunar- _le sonreí, ella me sacó la lengua y me puse a reír, ella se me unió, cuando pude _

_hablar le dije:_

-Ea, a comer- _al ver que eran las 12 de la mañana le dije_- no llegaremos a tiempo para

comprar todas las tiendas.- _Al decir eso miró el reloj y tiró de mi muy fuertemente_.

-Rápido Isa, vístete y desayunamos- _me vestí para que no se pusiera como loca, ella _

_ama las tardes y las mañanas de compras (bueno simplemente ama las compras)_

_-_**Marg el desayuno esta hecho**-_grite para que me pudiera escuchar, ya que ella se _

_encontraba en su habitación__._

_-_**Ya voy Isa-**_me grito de vuelta, cuando llegó me dijo__-_Isa los chicos van a venir con nosotras ¿Te

importa?-_como si me fuera importar, quiero decir ellos me caen genial._

- Claro, esta genial, seguro Lil nos puede ayudar- _ella me miró con una sonrisa malévola y me _

_preguntó con una voz que destilaba malicia_:

-Seguro que es a Lil a quien quieres ver-hizo como que pensaba y añadió- O es un chico que yo

me conozco llamado "Alex"- _dijo remarcando Alex, le miré, me encogí de hombros y respondí._

-Pues sí ¿Algún problema?- _la reté con la mirada, ella se estremeció pero me dijo:_

_-_No hay problema, para eso estáis saliendo juntos ¿No?-l_a sonreí y la abrace_.

-No te preocupes, sé que estas de broma- _le giñe un ojo y me reí, ella me miró y se puso a reír._

-Aunque la próxima vez no seré tan considerada- _ella me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó._

-Sé que me perdonarías, porque me amas- _y me saco la lengua yo no le proteste ya que tenía _

_razón, yo la amaba._

-Anda- le di un empujoncito hacia la puerta (ya habíamos terminado)- vamos a llegar muy

tarde.- _ella me miró y se fue hacia la puerta._

_Cuando llegamos al centro comercial más cercano Lil se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó, luego _

_nos saludaron los chicos, Alex se me acercó y me preguntó:_

-¿Qué tal preciosa?- _y me beso, yo estaba sorprendida, pero le correspondí, cuando nos _

_separamos le dije:_

-Bien, gracias, ese ha sido un buen saludo-_le sonreí y él me sonrió, los otros nos estaban _

_mirando pícaramente, yo me encogí de hombros y pregunté_-¿Tenemos monos en la cara?-

_ellos me miraron a mi y luego a él, cuando, de repente Lil se me tiró encima y me dijo:_

-Ay Dios, Isa ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- La mire divertida y lo más natural posible le dije:

-Lil- _fingí pensar y dije_- ¿será que cuando pasó tú no estabas delante?- _ella me sonrió y gritó:_

-**Hora de detalles**- _y nos arrastró a Marg y a mí, mientras los chicos se reían, les mandé una_

_mirada asesina y escuche gritar a John:_

-**Isi, nos vemos cuando terminen de torturarte**- _no pude controlar mi impulso y le grite a todo _

_pulmón:_

-**Vete al infierno John**- _ellos al oír eso se pusieron a reír más fuerte, llamando la atención de las_

_personas, pero no nos importaba. _

_las chicas me llevaron al asea de señoras y me empujaron hacia dentro, cuando se aseguraron _

_que no había nadie que nos observará, Lil me miró y gritó muy fuerte:_

**-Cuéntanoslo absolutamente todo- **_yo le miré muy cabreada, casi me deja sorda y dije:_

-Relax Lil, casi me dejas sorda- _ella me miró disculpándose yo le sonreí y le conté todo lo que _

_pasó cuando nos fuimos, ella estaba dando saltos por todo el baño gritando como una niña _

_pequeña ante su regalo de navidad, cuando termine, se tiró a mi cuello y gritó:_

-**Isi, eso es genial, ya todos tenemos pareja-**_ yo rodé los ojos y ella continuo_-Isi, eso hay que

celébralo, vamos a comprar lindos vestidos para ir a bailar esta noche a un pub-_hizo una pausa _

–aparte tenemos pocas semanas de vacaciones.- _vale en eso tenía razón, lo pensé y dije:_

-Claro tienes toda la razón- paré y grité- **A la caza de vestidos chicas**- _ellas me abrazaron y _

_gritaron a la vez:_

-**A la caza de vestidos**- _después de eso nos fuimos a la tienda de vestidos que me dijeron las _

_chicas, íbamos a entrar cuando vi el vestido perfecto, era un vestido negro con escote en pico, _

_llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y tenía brillantes, mire a las chicas y les dije:_

-Chicas, ese es mio- mientras señalaba el vestido, ellas me miraron y me dijeron a la vez:

-Por supuesto Isi- _les mire mal cuando me dijeron Isi, pero parece ser que ese va a ser mi _

_apodo._

_Las chicas estuvieron buscando vestidos mientras yo pagaba mi vestido y unos tacos de aguja _

_negros que combinaban con mi vestido, al rato Marg vino hacia mi y me enseño el vestido que _

_le gustaba, era igual que el mio solo que en rojo, le dije que se lo llevara, con los zapatos, _

_después apareció Lil con un vestido exactamente igual en un gris plateado, con rayas negras, _

_cuando Lil pagó fuimos a buscar a los chicos y vimos que eran las 5:30, así que le dije a los _

_chicos:_

_-_Chicos, me voy tengo una cita, nos vemos a la noche_- __ guiñe un ojo a Alex y él dijo:_

-Igual yo nos vemos a la noche- _parecía nervioso cuando me tomo la mano y le sonreí para _

_tranquilizarle, nos fuimos a un parque cercano al bar y nos sentamos a hablar de nuestras _

_vidas, él me dijo que iba a empezar a estudiar arquitectura y otras cosas, cuando nos dimos _

_cuanta eran las 8 de la noche, así que nos dirigimos primero a su casa para cambiarnos, yo _

_tenía mi vestido en la bolsa, así que me cambie en el cuarto de baño y guarde mis ropas en la _

_bolsa, después fuimos al pub en el que quedamos, íbamos a entrar cuando Alex me cogió de la _

_muñeca y me arrincono contra la pared y me besó, estaba confusa, pero me gustaba esta cara _

_de él, cuando terminó de besarme me dijo:_

-Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde que te vi con este vestido-_con voz ronca y sexi, le sonreí._

-Haberlo echo, no es que me vaya a quejar- _le dije besándole fieramente, nos separamos y me _

_dijo:_

-Isa ¿Quieres ser mi novia_?- le miré sorprendida, conforme pasaban los segundos vi como sus _

_ojos se entristecían, así que le dije:_

- Por supuesto- _según termine de hablar chocó sus labios con los míos y me dijo:_

-Te amo.- _yo solo asentí, no quería decirle que le amaba, no estaba preparada para eso__._

_Entramos y hablamos con los chicos, les contamos que ahora somos novios, todos nos _

_felicitaron y nos abrazaron, baile con Alex, cenamos, cantamos y cuando eran las dos de la _

_madrugada nos fuimos y yo me despedí de Alex, cuando llegamos a casa Marg y yo estábamos _

_muy cansadas así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, después de cambiarnos._

**POV: Marg**

_Cuando Isa me contó que ya eran novios me puse muy contenta y fui dando saltos con Lil por _

_todo el pub, mi amigo ya no estaría solo e Isa tampoco, ellos eran la pareja perfecta._

**POV: Alex**

_Al día siguiente me desperté entusiasmado al saber que Isa había aceptado salir conmigo, y a _

_había desayunado y estaba vestido eran más o menos las 12:15, cuando sonó mi móvil y yo _

_dije_:

-¿Te apetece ir conmigo de compras?-_vale es era Marg, me dio miedo._

-NI de broma, llama a tu novio que para eso lo tienes-_sí, me porte un poco bruto, pero me da _

_miedo cuando dice que vaya de compras con ella._

-Que pena –_dijo con voz pícara- _seguro que Isa te echara de menos- _vale, me tenía preso._

-Eh, ahora que lo pienso no tengo nada que hacer, así que te acompaño- parecía obvio que iba 

por isa.

-¿Qué ansioso?- _me preguntó Marg, yo sabía que me iba a pillar así que dije:_

-Sí.-

-Bueno ve al centro que pilla más cerca de mi casa, nos vemos- _y corto._

_Fui con los chicos y con Lil al centro que nos había dicho Marg, al rato aparecieron Marg e Isa, _

_pero yo solo me fije en la última, después de que todos se saludaran, fui hacia ella y le dije:_

-¿Qué tal preciosa?- _la bese y cuando nos separamos ella me dijo:_

-Bien, gracias, ese ha sido un buen saludo-_me sonrió y yo sonreí, los otros nos estaban _

_mirando pícaramente, ella se encogió de hombros y preguntó-_¿Tenemos monos en la cara?-

_ellos nos miraron y de repente Lil se tiró encima de la pobre Isa y le dijo:_

-Ay Dios, Isa ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- ella le miró divertida y dijo:

-Lil- _fingió pensar y dijo_- ¿será que cuando pasó tú no estabas delante?- _ella le sonrió y gritó:_

-**Hora de detalles**- _Lil arrastró a Marg y a Isa y nosotros nos reímos por lo que le esperaba, Isa _

_nos mandó una mirada asesina y John gritó:_

-**Isi, nos vemos cuando terminen de torturarte**- _ella le grito sin pensárselo dos veces:_

-**Vete al infierno John**- _nosotros al oír eso nos pusimos a reír mucho más fuerte, me preocupa _

_Isa, pero tenía reconocer que esto era muy divertido._

_Cuando las chicas se llevaron a Isa al aseo de señoras, los chicos se giraron hacia mi y John me _

_dijo:_

-¿Qué Alex, como va te va dejar de ser soltero?- _le mire mal, nunca estuve más contento de _

_dejar de ser soltero, así que le solté a bocajarro:_

-La verdad es que me va muy bien- _John y Ben se pusieron a reír, pero de la nada Ben se pudo _

_serio y me pregunto:_

-Alex, una pregunta-_ le mire con curiosidad y él me preguntó_- ¿Le has preguntado a Isa si

quiere ser tu novia?- _le mire pensativamente, le había preguntado si quería salir conmigo, pero _

_no si quería ser mi novia, después de pensármelo le dije:_

-No- _me miraron mal y pregunte_- ¿Qué he de hacer?- _me sonrieron y John me abrazó._

-Veras, lo que tienes que hacer, es lo siguiente- dijo John seriamente –Cuando valláis a quedar

se lo tienes que pedir, pero intenta no parecer nervioso ¿Vale?- le mire sorprendido, pero decidí

hacerle caso, por una vez tenía razón.

-Sí tienes razón- _los chicos me abrazaron y me dijeron algunos consejos, estuvimos hablando _

_un rato hasta que aparecieron las chicas con una bolsa cada una y vi que eran las 5:30, iba a _

_hablar perro Isa se me adelantó y dijo:_

_-_Chicos, me voy tengo una cita, nos vemos a la noche_-__me guiño un ojo y yo me quede anonado_

_ pero conseguí decir:_

-Igual yo nos vemos a la noche- _esta nervioso cuando le cogí de la mano, como se lo iba a pedir, _

_pero ella me sonrió dulcemente y consiguió tranquilizarme, nos fuimos a un parque cercano al _

_bar y nos sentamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, yo le dije que iba a estudiar arquitectura y ella _

_me habló de sus padres, de Phil (su padrastro) y de que iba a estudiar literatura, nos dimos _

_cuanta eran las 8 de la noche, así que nos dirigimos primero a mi casa para cambiarnos, ella _

_entro en el cuarto de baño y se cambió, yo fui a mi habitación y me cambie, cuando la vi salir, _

_se me paró el corazón, iba con un vestido negro brillante, con escote, le llegaba hasta la mitad _

_del muslo, me dieron ganas de tirarme a sus labios, pero me controle, debía de pedirle que _

_fuera mi novia, íbamos a entrar cuando ya no pude aguantar más, le cogí de la muñeca y le _

_arrinconé contra la pared y le bese con desesperación, cuando terminé de besarle le dije:_

-Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde que te vi con este vestido-_con voz ronca y ella me sonrió._

-Haberlo echo, no es que me vaya a quejar- _me beso de igual manera y cuando nos separamos_

_ le dije:_

-Isa ¿Quieres ser mi novia_?- me miró sorprendida, conforme pasaban los segundos me fui _

_entristeciendo de que no fura suficiente para ella, pero ella me dijo:_

- Por supuesto- _según terminó de hablar le bese y le dije:_

-Te amo.- _ella asintió__._

_Entramos y hablamos con los chicos, les contamos que ahora somos novios, todos nos _

_felicitaron y nos abrazaron, baile con Isa, cenamos, cantamos y cuando eran las dos de la _

_madrugada nos fuimos y yo me despedí de mi queridísima novia, cuando llegue a mi casa _

_estaba muerto, así que me deje caer pensando en todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy y me dormí con _

_una sonrisa tonta al pensar en lo maravillosa que es mi nueva novia._

**POV: Alice**

_Había pasado casi un año desde nuestra marca y ya no lo podía soportar más, así que decidí _

saltarme las ordenes de mi **"querido"_ hermano Edward y ver el futuro de mi me_ mejor amiga Bella.**

Aproveche que mi hermano estaba de caza con Emmett y me puse a mirar el futuro de mi hermana, iba

a concentrarme cuando de repente me asaltó una visión.

...

Estaba Bella, vestida con unos pantalones muy cortos negros con unas botas con tacones enormes y con

una camiseta muy corta de color rojo, con una muchacha más baja que ella y que se vestía parecido cuando 

apareció otra con el cabello parecido al de Bella y se tiró sobre ella diciendo:

-Ay Dios, Isa ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- _ella le miró divertida y le dijo:_

-Lil-_ fingió pensar y dijo_- ¿será que cuando pasó tú no estabas delante?- _ella le sonrío y gritó:_

-**Hora de detalles**- _y arrastró a ella y a otra chica y de repente un chico grito__:_

-**Isi, nos vemos cuando terminen de torturarte.**- _  
_

-**Vete al infierno John**- _gritó Bella.  
_

_Las chicas se llevaron al asea de señoras y me empujaron hacia dentro, cuando se aseguraron_

_que no había nadie que las observará y la que se hacia llamar Lil gritó:_

**-Cuéntanoslo absolutamente todo- **_  
_

...

_No entendí la visión hasta que apareció otra._

_ ..._

_Iba andando Bella con un chico con los ojos marrones, así como su cabello, iban a entrar en un pub,_

_ cuando el chico la cogió de la __muñeca y le arrincono contra la pared y la besó, ella respondió y cuando _

_se separaron el chico le dijo__:_

-Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde que te vi con este vestido-_con voz ronca y ella le sonrió._

-Haberlo echo, no es que me vaya a quejar- le beso fieramente_ y el chico le __dijo:_

-Isa ¿Quieres ser mi novia_?- ella le miro sorprendida y el chico se entristecía, pero ella dijo__:_

- Por supuesto- _según terminó de hablar el chico la beso y dijo:_

-Te amo.- ella_ solo asintió._

_ ..._

_Cuando terminó la visión estaba sorprendida, desde cuando llamaban a Bella , Isa o Isi y lo peor de_

_todo, desde cuando ella se comportaba así con los chicos, no lo entendía, pero no diría nada hasta que _

_fuera necesario._

_Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, Bella tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir sin nosotros, pero estoy _

_segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar, justo entonces tuve una visión._

_ ..._

**…**

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, nos leemos. **_

_**Palo 2912**_


	7. Imposible De Olvidar

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**IMPOSIBLE DE OLVIDAR**

_**POV: Alice**_

_Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, Bella tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir sin nosotros, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar, justo _

_entonces tuve una visión._

…

_Estaba Bella en un salón con las paredes color azul marino, entonces aparecía la chica que la acompañaba en el aseo y le dice a Bella:_

-Isa, no te preocupes de nada, los Cullen no pueden hacerte más daño, no tienes que temer.

_Entonces Bella levanta los ojos y le dice con voz muy rota:_

-Marg, me destrozaron la vida, temo salir peor de lo que ya estoy_- le abrazó muy fuerte y se puso a sollozar mientras decía_-los odio Marg, los odio con todo mi

corazón.- _entonces Marg le abrazó y le dio palmadas cariñosas._

-Tranquila Isa, yo estoy aquí para ti, te quiero.- _y le beso la frente y ella sonrió_.-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no lo olvides.

…

_Así acabó mi visión, cuando termino me puse a sollozar por el mal que habíamos causado a mi mejor amiga, bloquee mi mente para que Edward no lo viera, _

_Edward iba hacía fuera cuando me escucho sollozar y me preguntó:_

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-_ le abrace y le dije:_

-Edward, es Bella-_ él se tensó, pero yo le dije- _Edward ella nos odia_.- me dolía pensar eso, pero tenía que ayudar a mi hermano a recuperar a Bella, cuando _

_pudiera encontrarla, le mire y le dije_-Tranquilo creo que hay solución para eso_- le mire fijamente y él desesperado me dijo:_

_-_¿Dime que es Alice?- _él estaba desesperado, pero yo le entendía, me encontraba igual._

-Te voy a mostrar mis visiones-_ me miró y asintió, pero yo le dije- _por favor no te cabrees por lo que vas a ver ¿vale?_- me miró de nuevo y asintió._-De

acuerdo.-_me concentre y le mostré mis visiones, cuando termino él parecía querer matar a alguien y yo le dije_- Relájate, tenemos tiempo para que ella deje de

odiarnos.- _él me miró incrédulo y me dijo:_

-¿Pero tú has visto como va? O peor ¿Cómo se comporta?- _Le mire mal y pensé para él "Edward dije que te relajes y me dejes que te cuente", él asintió y me _

_dijo_-Prosigue.- _"Bien, veras el plan es que lo primero de todo tenemos que investigar a donde fue y después tendremos que localizar la universidad donde se _

_encuentra y luego tendremos que convencerla de que nos fuimos para protegerla"-_Alice, eso es muy lioso, puede que no salga bien, o que lleguemos demasiado

tarde.- _negué con la cabeza y pensé "todavía dudas de mi", él me miró y negó con la cabeza, así que pensé "Bien, entonces que perdemos"-_ Tendremos que

hablar con los demás- _dijo él, yo asentí y le dije:_

-Vete de caza, tendrás sed- _él me sonrió, me dio las gracias y se despidió, yo solo me puse a pensar en mi hermana y en como la encontraríamos, cuando _

_Edward se fue me concentre en el futuro y no encontré nada interesante, así que decidí dejar de esforzarme en mirar el futuro, así que cuando llegaron mis _

_padres, mis hermanos les conté lo que había pasado y Emment dijo:_

-Wow, nuestra pequeña hermana a madurado- _vi en su rostro preocupación, pero supe que lo que quería era que nadie estuviera triste por lo que había pasado _

_con Bella._

_**POV: Edward**_

_Hoy era un día horrible, todos los días de mi vida eterna son insoportables sin mi Bella, pero hoy era mucho peor, hoy hacía tres años que conocí a mi Bella y me _

_era imposible olvidarla, simplemente no podía, cada segundo que pasaba le pertenecía a ella, así como todos mis pensamientos, mis emociones y mi muerto _

_corazón, todo era de ella, pero no podía volver por ella, ella seguro que e odia y no me quiere ni ver, pero me gustaría verla para poder verificar que esta a salvo _

_y feliz, aunque claro, si ella no fuera feliz, me arrastraría pidiéndole disculpas y si por casualidad me llegará a perdonar no dudaría en concederle la inmortalidad, _

_todo este tiempo sin ella me ha hecho recapacitar y me he dado cuenta de que Bella tenía razón, pero el caso es que no conseguía vivir sin dolor y no podía _

_hablar con mi familia, ellos también estaban tristes por haber abanado a mi amada Bella, pero ya no podíamos ir por ella porque nos enteramos que se fue a _

_estudiar, pero no sabíamos donde, todo era demasiado frustrante, iba a ir a cazar cuando me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sollozando, me acerque a ella y le _

_pregunté:_

-¿Qué tienes Alice?- _esto era muy raro, ella me abrazó y me dijo:_

-Edward, es Bella- _me tensé ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?- _Edward ella nos odia.-_ al decir eso mi muerto corazón, pareció haber desparecido para dejar un _

_agujero negro, sin ninguna salida, ella me miró y me dijo_.-Tranquilo creo que hay solución para eso- _me miró fijamente y yo desesperado le pregunté:_

-¿Dime que es Alice?- _sí, lo se parece que estoy desesperado, pero es que así es como me siento, no quiero que mi gran amor me odie a mi ni a mi familia_

_eternamente._

-Te voy a mostrar mis visiones- _le mire y asentí, pero ella me dijo- _por favor no te cabrees por lo que vas a ver ¿vale?_- le mire de nuevo y asentí y ella me dijo-_

_De acuerdo y entonces vi todo de golpe:_

…

_Estaba Bella, vestida con unos pantalones muy cortos negros con unas botas con tacones enormes y con una camiseta muy corta de color rojo, con una _

_muchacha más baja que ella y que se vestía parecido cuando apareció otra con el cabello parecido al de Bella__y se tiró sobre ella diciendo_:

-Ay Dios, Isa ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- _ella le miró divertida y le dijo:_

-Lil-_fingió pensar y dijo__-_ ¿será que cuando pasó tú no estabas delante?- _ella le sonrío y __gritó:_

-Hora de detalles- _y arrastró a ella y a otra chica y de repente un chico grito:_

-Isi, nos vemos cuando terminen de torturarte.-

-Vete al infierno John_-__gritó Bella._

_Las chicas se llevaron al aseo de señoras y le empujaron hacia dentro, cuando se aseguraron que no había nadie que las observará y la que se hacia llamar Lil _

_gritó:_

-Cuéntanoslo absolutamente todo-

…

_Esto era muy raro, no lo entendía, pero me preocupaba la forma en que se vestía, a parte de que esas chicas la llamaban Isa y no parecía que Bella se molestará _

_por ello, no pude pensar mucho más, Alice me mostró la segunda visión._

_..._

_Iba andando Bella con un chico con los ojos marrones, así como su cabello, iban a entrar en un pub,_ _cuando el chico la cogió de la__muñeca y le arrinconó contra la _

_pared y la besó, ella respondió y cuando_ _se separaron el chico le dijo:_

-Llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde que te vi con este vestido-_con voz ronca y ella le sonrió._

-Haberlo echo, no es que me vaya a quejar- _le beso fieramente__y el chico le_ _dijo:_

-Isa ¿Quieres ser mi novia_?-__ella le miro sorprendida y el chico se entristecía, pero ella dijo:_

- Por supuesto- _según terminó de hablar el chico la beso y dijo:_

-Te amo.-_ella__solo asintió._

_…_

_Con esa visión entendí la anterior, pero me cabree, Bella no podía salir con un chico así, bueno, Bella era demasiado buena para cualquiera, pero esa fue la _

_consecuencia de mi elección, aunque si pudiera volver al pasado no volvería a hacerlo sabiendo cuanto cambiaría mi Bella._

_…_

_Estaba Bella en un salón con las paredes color azul marino, entonces aparecía la chica que la acompañaba en el aseo y le dice a Bella:_

-Isa, no te preocupes de nada, los Cullen no pueden hacerte más daño, no tienes que temer.

_Entonces Bella levanta los ojos y le dice con voz muy rota:_

-Marg, me destrozaron la vida, temo salir peor de lo que ya estoy_- le abrazó muy fuerte y se puso a sollozar mientras decía-_los odio Marg, los odio con todo mi

corazón.- _entonces Marg le abrazó y le dio palmadas cariñosas._

-Tranquila Isa, yo estoy aquí para ti, te quiero.- _y le beso la frente y ella sonrió._-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no lo olvides.

…

_Cuando terminaron las visiones no podía controlarme, tenía ganas de matar a ese chico que había osado estar con mi Bella y peor aún besarla mientras la _

_arrinconaba, Alice me miró y dijo:_

Relájate, tenemos tiempo para que ella deje de odiarnos.- _la miré incrédulo y le dije:_

-¿Pero tú has visto como va? O peor ¿Cómo se comporta?- _todo iba de mal en peor, Alice pensó "Edward dije que te relajes y me dejes que te cuente", yo _

_asentí y le dije_-Prosigue.- _"Bien, veras el plan es que lo primero de todo tenemos que investigar a donde fue y después tendremos que localizar la universidad _

_donde se encuentra y luego tendremos que convencerla de que nos fuimos para protegerla"-_Alice, eso es muy lioso, puede que no salga bien, o que lleguemos

demasiado tarde.- _negó con la cabeza y pensó "todavía dudas de mi", negué con la cabeza y ella pensó "Bien, entonces que perdemos"-_ Tendremos que hablar

con los demás.- _dije yo, ella asintió y me dijo:_

-Vete de caza, tendrás sed.- _le sonreí, le di las gracias y me fui, pero pude escuchar como en Bella y en como encontrarla, yo me fui a cazar y me concentre en _

_mis presas para no volverme loco, tenía que reconocer que Alice tenía razón, pero era difícil saber donde podría encontrar a mi adorada Bella, yo no podía leer a _

_Charlie bien y su madre no se si lo sabe, a parte su madre vive en una ciudad muy soleada y nos es imposible ir para allá sin llamar la atención, en fin deje de _

_pensar para no ponerme histérico_.

_Cuando llegue vi que todos lo sabían, me encogí de hombros y mi padre Carlisle me dijo:_

-Hijo, lo sabemos todo, vamos a decidir que hacer ¿Ok?- _mire a todos leyendo sus pensamientos y les dije:_

-Empecemos.- _nos sentamos en la mesa de reuniones familiares y nos pusimos a platicar._

_**POV: Bella**_

_Me desperté después de haber dormido casi 12 horas y me acordé de lo sucedido ayer en la puerta del pub, cuando no pude decirle a Alex que le quiero, le quiero _

_de verdad, pero había sufrido tanto daño al mostrar mis sentimientos que me rehusaba a volver a hacerlo, me puse a pensar en los Cullen y esta vez si sentí _

_dolor, me puse a sollozar muy fuerte, entonces apareció Marg, preocupada me abrazó y me preguntó:_

-**ISA** ¿Qué te ocurre?- _le mire e intente calmarme y le dije muy bajito:_

-Tengo miedo, ya sufrí una vez, no quiero sufrir más.- _ella me abrazó muy fuerte, se separó de mi y me dijo: _

-Isa, no te preocupes de nada, los Cullen no pueden hacerte más daño, no tienes que temer.

_Entonces levanté la mirada y le dije con voz muy rota:_

-Marg, me destrozaron la vida, temo salir peor de lo que ya estoy_-me abrazó más fuerte y yo me puse a sollozar de nuevo y le dije- _los odio Marg, los odio con

todo mi corazón.- _es verdad, les odiaba por irse de mi lado, me sería imposible de olvidarlos, pero yo lo intentaría_, _entonces sentí como Marg me abrazó y me _

_dio palmadas cariñosas._

-Tranquila Isa, yo estoy aquí para ti, te quiero.- _me besó la frente y yo sonreí por la suerte que tenía_.-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no lo olvides.- _le di un abrazo y _

_le dije:_

-No sé que haría sin ti.- _ella río y me dijo:_

-Aburrirte un montón.- _le saque la lengua y ella río más fuerte, yo le sonreí y fuimos al bar, después de comer y de dar un paseo por la ciudad, hoy era mi primer _

_día en la banda y me lo pase genial, era fabuloso y lo mejor de todo es que ganamos muchas propinas, cuando terminamos de cantar Alex me dijo:_

-Querida creo que te voy a tener que mantener vigilada.- _me abrazó posesivamente y yo le di un beso mientras le decía pícaramente:_

-No creo que haga falta, no te cambiaría por nadie.- _él me beso y yo le correspondí, al rato nos fuimos a nuestras casas para dormir, las semanas siguientes _

_pasaron rápidas y cuando me quise dar cuenta era mi cumpleaños número 19, los chicos al enterarse hicieron una súper fiesta y la pasamos bomba, cantando, _

_riendo y contando anécdotas vergonzosas, cabe decir que yo soy la que más tenía y que al escuchar las historias todos se burlaron de mi._

_**POV: Marg**_

_Estaba en la cocina cuando escuche a Isa sollozar, fui corriendo a ver que le ocurría, le abrace y le grite:_

-**ISA** ¿Qué te ocurre?- _me miró y dijo muy bajito:_

-Tengo miedo, ya sufrí una vez, no quiero sufrir más.- _la abrace muy fuerte, me preocupaba verla sufrir tanto, ella era una persona magnífica, no debía sufrir, _

_me separe de ella y le dije: _

-Isa, no te preocupes de nada, los Cullen no pueden hacerte más daño, no tienes que temer.

_Entonces levantó la mirada y me dijo con voz muy rota:_

-Marg, me destrozaron la vida, temo salir peor de lo que ya estoy_-le abrace mucho más fuerte y ella se puso a sollozar de nuevo y me dijo- _los odio Marg, los

odio con todo mi corazón.- _yo también los odiaba y juro que como me los encuentre mato a esos desgraciados, vamos que hacerle eso a alguien como Isa, es _

_un pecado._

-Tranquila Isa, yo estoy aquí para ti, te quiero.- _le bese la frente y ellame sonrió_-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no lo olvides.- _me dio un abrazo y me dijo:_

-No sé que haría sin ti.- _me reí y le dije:_

-Aburrirte un montón.- _me sacó la lengua y me reí más fuerte, ella sonrió, después fuimos al bar y así pasaron los días, Isa parecía estar mejor así que deje de _

_preocuparme y las semanas siguientes pasaron rápidas, legó el cumple de Isa y le hicimos una súper fiesta y la pasamos bomba, cantando, riendo y contando _

_anécdotas vergonzosas, Isa tenía un montón de anécdotas de cuando era patosa y al escuchar las historias todos nos burlamos de ella._

_**EN 3º PERSONA**_

_Los días pasaban y la banda estaba muy unida, eran como una gran familia donde todos se cuidan entre ellos y permanecen unidos, Isa se había habituado a _

_ellos y mañana estaban apunto de empezar sus clases en la universidad, todos estaban tristes de que las vacaciones terminaran, pero estaban más contentos de _

_estar todos juntos y poder cantar en la banda, a demás de las carreras que se realizaban cerca del campus, Isa era la que estaba más emocionada, ya que _

_necesitaba un poco de adrenalina y una carrera de motos era justo lo que necesitaba para liberar el estrés y la rabia acumulada durante todo este lapso tiempo._

_**POV: Alex**_

_Cada vez que me acercaba más a Isa más me enamoraba de ella, creía que era imposible, pero no, cada palabra, cada paso, cada respiración me enamoraba _

_muchísimo más y ella era cada vez más suelta conmigo, hasta el punto de cohibirme, pero el caso es que el 13 de septiembre celebramos su cumpleaños _

_número 19 y la pasamos genial, no quería que acabará este verano, pero todo toca a su fin y yo no podía para el tiempo, pero a lo que iba mañana íbamos a _

_empezar el siguiente curso y yo estaba ansioso por ver a Isa y a mis amigos y también por las carreras de motos en las que solíamos participar, en fin, mañana _

_sería un gran día y necesitaba estar preparado._

…

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, nos leemos. **_

_**Palo 2912**_


	8. La Universidad

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**LA UNIVERSIDAD**

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Cuando todos se sentaron en la casa Cullen para cerebral una reunión familiar Carlisle empezó a hablar._

_-_Chicos todos sabemos con están las cosas aquí_- hizo una pausa y miró a toda su familia-_creo que deberíamos informarnos en Forks sobre el paradero de Bella, ahora votemos.- _terminó de hablar y miró a todos sus hijos, entonces Rosalie levantó la mirada y habló:_

-Padre yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes.- _todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Alice que ya lo había visto.- _No me miréis así, me he dado cuenta que Bella no tenía la culpa y que me comporté muy mal con ella y ahora es mi oportunidad de arreglar mis errores, aparte de que Edward parece un muerto viviente.- _dijo ella riendo. _

–En serio_- dijo Edward-_¿Eres tú Rose?- _ella se rio más fuerte y pensó "obvio que soy yo", después de eso empezó la votación._

-Bien chicos empecemos la votación- _dijo Esme-miró a Edward y este dijo._

-Sí, estoy a favor._- Esme asintió._

_-_Y yo._-dijo Alice._

_-_Igual yo._- dijo Emment muy contento._

_-_Sí_.-dijo Jasper._

-Sí.-_ dijo Edward._

-Entonces vamos hacia Forks-_ dijo Carlisle sabiendo que todos estaban a favor._

_Organizaron todo para su viaje y salieron a la semana de hacer la votación, cuando llegaron a Forks todo parecía ir igual que siempre, pero ellos no sabían casi nada de lo sucedido, aun así notaban algo extraño y no sabían que era, hasta que Edward se enteró a través de los pensamientos de los chicos lo que había sucedido con su Bella y les dijo a su familia:_

-Creo que Bella ha cambiado demasiado- _Jasper al notar su dolor y evidente rabia le preguntó._

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- Edward los miró y les dijo.

-Ella se ha liado con todos los chicos de este pueblo.- _todos se sorprendieron de eso, Bella no era así, pero al pensar en lo que les había dicho Alice admitieron a su pesar que era muy _probable_._

-Chicos todavía tenemos tiempo de encontrarla y convencerla.- _Edward cuando escuchó lo que dijo Alice se animó y dijo._

-Alice tiene razón, tenemos tiempo.- _todos sonrieron y se instalaron en su antigua casa._

**POV: Edward**

_Cuando escuche los pensamientos de todos los estúpidos chicos de Forks la ira me invadió ¿Cómo era posible que __**mi**__ Bella hubiese cambiado tanto? Pero cuando alce me recordó que podíamos encontrarla me alegre muchísimo, fuimos a nuestra antigua casa y nos instalamos coloqué mis cosas y baje corriendo para hablar con mi familia._

-Bueno deberíamos ir a investigar en que universidad se encuentra Bella- _dijo me padre. _–Claro, pero Charlie no puede ver a Edward se cabreará mucho y no dirá nada-_dijo Alice_-lo he visto, así que puedo ir yo y Edward me sigue, pero tú te tienes que esconder en el bosque- _dijo mirándome a los ojos. –_Vale, así comprobamos si dice la verdad o no.-_dije yo contento con la idea de encontrar a mi Bella._

_Después de la charla que tuvimos toda la familia nos fuimos Alice y yo en el nuevo Porsche turbo 911 color azul, ella se fue a tocar el timbre y yo me escondí detrás de unos árboles cuando Charlie escuchó el timbre se extraño pero fue a abrir la puerta y al ver a Alice se quedo de piedra y pude ver en sus pensamientos lo confuso que estaba pero se recompuso y le dijo: _

-Hola Alice que sorpresa verte aquí- _pero en sus pensamientos había un montón de imágenes desordenadas-_Pasa, pasa_.- dijo haciéndole sitio, pero ella negó con la cabeza. _

–No gracias la verdad es que venía a hablar con Bella, como hemos regresado a Forks quería ver como andaba- _dijo la duende con una sonrisa en los labios, entonces todo paso muy rápido en la mente de Charlie, él sonrió falsamente. _

–Lo siento Alice, pero Bella se fue a la universidad y no va a volver por aquí-_en su mente pude ver una conversación que tuvo con Bella antes de que se fuera en la que ella le pedía que mintiera sobre su paradero, me quede a cuadros, ella nunca haría eso ¿No? Bueno ya no estoy seguro. _

-Y donde se fue.-_preguntó mi hermana. _

–Se fue a Londres_- dijo Charlie, pude ver que era mentira y que lo había pensado mucho antes de que viniéramos nosotros. _

–Vaya, gracias Charlie ¿Cuándo hables con Bella puedes mandarle mis saludos? –

-Claro no hay problema, bueno nos vemos tengo que irme al cuartel- _dijo Charlie cortante. _

_Me metí en el coche en un segundo y al siguiente Alice estaba dentro también, fuimos de camino a casa en silencio exceptuando los pensamientos de hermana a los cuales no hice ni caso hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa y nos preguntaron donde se encontraba Bella yo hablé ya que Alice no sabia toda la historia. _

_-_Charlie dice que esta en Londres pero por su mente pude ver que Bella le pidió que mintiera así que no tengo ni idea de donde esta- _dije mientras me hundía en la miseria, mi madre corrió hacia mi y me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me decía. _

_–_Tranquilo hijo, ya veras que todo se soluciona- _me besó en la mejilla y lo le di una sonrisa. –_Hijo_- me dijo Carlisle_- _podemos ir al instituto e investigar donde se encuentra._

_Después de eso fuimos todos al instituto y buscamos entre los expedientes de antiguos alumnos y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que no se encontraba su expediente, no podíamos saber donde encontrarla pero Alice dijo que podíamos empezar a buscarla en los alrededores y yo por no perder la esperanza hice todo lo que me dijo ella._

_La buscamos por todo Washington y no aparecía, pero todos me animaban, hasta Rose que ya veía a Bella como una hermana más, y yo no me rendía, quería su perdón y me arrastraría si fuera necesario para conseguir su perdón y su amor, cada día que pasaba me ponía más y más ansioso._

**POV: Alice**

_No sabía que hacer, Charlie me había mentido y el expediente de Bella no se encontraba en el instituto, pero justo entonces se me ocurrió buscarla por los alrededores hasta que tuviese una visión o la encontrásemos, al decir esto Edwards se animó y nos acompañó en su búsqueda mi querido Jazz tenía muchos problemas para controlar nuestras emociones ya que cambiábamos de sentimientos muy rápidamente y además que eran muy intensas, por su parte mis padres estaban empeñados en encontrar a su hija mientras que Emm, Rose y yo queríamos encontrar a nuestra hermanita._

_Seguíamos buscando por todos lados pero nunca le encontrábamos en ningún lado, aunque yo no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla, el que más persistente estaba era Edward, él quería encontrarla y arrodillarse ante ella para implorar por su perdón, yo sabía que en cuanto la encontrará no iba parar hasta que fuese suya de nuevo, cuando pensaba esto él me sonreía como dándome las gracias yo solo le devolvía la sonrisa convencida de que le perdonaría, con esfuerzo, pero le perdonaría y volverían a estar juntos, no necesitaba tener visiones para saberlo._

**POV: Jazz**

_Todos en nuestra familia y sin excepción alguna cambiaban de emociones demasiado rápido y me costaba controlarlos, sobre todo a Edward ya que él tenía muchas emociones a la vez y demasiado fuertes para poder controlarlas todas, yo hacía todo lo posible por ayudar pero tampoco podía porque yo también quería encontrar a mi pequeña hermanita, nos pusimos a buscarla por los alrededores pero no había ni rastro de ella, eso desanimaba mucho a todos, aunque yo estaba seguro de que la encontraríamos._

**POV: Esme**

_Cada vez estaba más preocupada por me pequeña hijita ¿Dónde se encontraría?¿Estará a salvo?¿Se sentirá bien? no podía desprenderme de la sensación de que algo andaba mal pero yo tenía la esperanza de encontrarla y le transmitía esa esperanza a mi hijo a través de mis pensamientos,solo esperaba encontrarla cuanto antes._

**POV: Isa**

_M__e levante con muy buen humor, hoy empezaba las clases en la universidad y tal vez pudiera participar en alguna carrera, me dirigí hacia la cocina y me puse a hacer el desayuno antes de que Marg se levantara, cuando entró me sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, puse el desayuno encima y nos pusimos a hablar:_

_-_Chica, no estas nerviosa_- me preguntó Marg yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza y la dije._

_-_Estoy preparada ¿Y tú?- _ella me sonrió._

-Estoy bastante nerviosa si te digo la verdad.-_ le tome de la mano y se la apreté para darle ánimos, la verdad es que la antigua Bella estaría asustadísima pero ya no era esa chica insegura, ahora no tenía miedo, cuando pierdes lo que más quieres en el mundo te vuelves más fuerte. _

–Tranquila Marg, yo estoy aquí contigo.- _nos abrazamos y le dije.-_ démonos prisa que vamos a llegar tarde.- _ella miró el reloj y asintió, cogí la llave de mi preciosa moto negra y me puse mi casco mientras le decía con una sonrisa burlona_-¿Qué no vienes?-

-Estas de coña y perderme un paseo en esta preciosidad.- _ella negó con la cabeza y se puso su casco, yo arranqué y me dirigí hacia la universidad, todos nos miraban a Marg y a mi cuando entramos en el campus, se parecía a mi primer día en Forks, el único cambio es que ahora si me gustaba la atención, nos bajamos de mi bebe y ella habló_- Dios esa es una de las mejores motos en la que me he montado en toda mi vida.

_Después de hablar de mi bebe nos fuimos a el hall para hablar con la recepcionista, mientras íbamos hacia el hall muchos chicos me saludaban casi babeando, yo solo les sonreía y Marg se reía muy fuerte, la recepcionista nos dio nuestros horarios y nosotras comprobamos que teníamos todas las clases juntas, cuando terminamos de comprobar el horario esperamos a que llegaran los demás chicos, cuando llegaron Alex vino corriendo hacia mi y me besó, yo le respondí, me gustaba cuando me besaba así._

_-_Hola, Isa te he echado mucho de menos_.- miró a su alrededor y me abrazó posesivamente-_Creo que voy a tener que vigilarte las 24 horas del día.-_ yo me reí, me gustaba cuando se ponía celoso.-_No te rías lo digo enserio.-_le bese y le mire a los ojos._

-Me gusta cuando te pones celoso- _él solo se encogió de hombros, pero se puso rojo, entonces John le pareció oportuno hablar._

-Eh, que seguimos aquí, vamos tortolitos que llegamos tarde.- _le mire con odio, le di un beso a Alex y me fui con Marg, este día me paso rapidísimo, como todos, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la cafetería, según me vio Alex vino corriendo hacia mi y me beso, después de eso nos sentamos en una mesa con los demás y yo me puse a hablar con las chicas hasta que termino el receso, cuando termino la última clase Marg y yo salimos hacia el aparcamiento, cuando íbamos a llegar ella me dijo:_

-Isi esta noche hay carrera ¿Te apuntas?- _la mire como si estuviera loca. _

–Estas majara, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

–Bien, a las 8:30 empieza la carrera, así que a las 7:30 quedamos para arreglarnos, yo me voy con Ben y Lil con John.- le sonreí.

–Chao querida…No hagas nada que yo no haría.- _le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella me sacó la lengua yo rodé los ojos y me fui con Alex hacia mi piso durante todo el camino estuvimos hablando sobre las clases y los profesores, llevábamos una hora charlando cuando me dijo._

_ –_Oye amor- _me sorprendió cuando me dijo así, pero no dije nada -_que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por ahí.- yo asentí con la cabeza mientras le besaba y le dije.

–Por supuesto amorcito- _**Él**__ me había abandonado, pero no significa que yo no pueda continuar con mi vida, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al parque y seguimos hablando sobre nuestro futuro y otros temas cuando sentí que mi móvil vibraba, lo cogí y contesté: _

_-_Alo, al habla Isa- escuche atentamente y le dije. -Sí- _hice una pausa y añadí_- ahora vamos para ya, Bye-

_Alex me miró interrogante y yo le dije que Marg había llamado para que nos fuéramos a cambiar para la carrera, él estaba muy enfadado con ella por interrumpirnos pero también quería ir a participar en las carreras, así que no se quejó demasiado, nos reunimos con los chicos, Alex se fue con los chicos refunfuñando mientras que yo me iba con las chicas para ponernos ropa más cómoda y para maquillarnos cuando terminamos fuimos con los chicos hacia el campus de la universidad para poder participar en la carrera de hoy, hacia muchísimo que no participaba en ninguna carrera y necesitaba un poco de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. _

_Fue una de las noche más entretenidas de mi vida, corrimos bastantes personas pero gane yo y me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma, parecerá que tengo mucho ego pero realmente soy una máquina participando en estas carreras, cuando acabó la carrera Alex bajo corriendo de su moto y me besó apasionadamente, yo no pude evitarlo y me lance a sus brazos con mucho entusiasmo, escuche un carraspeo y me separé de él pero me quede con su mano ente la mía, los chicos me felicitaron y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros departamentos._

_Los meses pasaron y todo seguía igual de perfecto, saqué muy buenas notas en el primer semestre, ganaba casi todas las carreras en las que participé, en cuanto a la banda todo era maravilloso, a la gente le encantaba nuestra música y ganábamos más, las chicas y yo éramos como hermanas y los chicos también eran como hermanos para mi y Alex era un novio estupendo, súper atento y cariñoso, no pude arrepentirme de la decisión que tome al hacerme su novia, todo era tan magnifico que parecía irreal._

_Hoy era 14 de febrero y estaba muy ilusionada por saber que me regalaría mi novio, iba tan empanada que no me enteré de que Lil me estaba hablando._

_-_Lo siento ¿Qué decías? Lil-_ ella me sonrió._

-Ay, Isi,Isi, Isi, deberías prestar más atención- _hizo una pausa dramática y continuo_- Te decía que John me ha invitado a cenar en un restaurante.-

-Vaya, eso es fabuloso, espero que lo disfrutes- _nos abrazamos y entonces note que vibraba mi móvil lo cogí y dije._

-¿Sí?- _escuche atentamente- _Sí voy para allá_-sonreí más.-_Te amo.

-¿Alex, no?- me dijo pícaramente.

-Sí, me voy tengo que estar en el bar- _me despedí con dos besos y dije_- Chao nos vemos.

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Todos en la banda estaban increíblemente felices desde que Isa estaba con ellos y ahora el 14 de febrero estaban más que ansiosos ya que Alex estaba apunto de decirle una cosa muy importante a Isa, una cosa que le cambiaría la vida, pero ¿Sería para mal, o, para bien?_

**POV:Alex**

_Estaba ansioso hoy es el día de San Valentin y quería que fuera especial, hacia meses que me había dado cuenta que quería compartir mi vida con Isa y hoy era el día en el que pediría su mano, estaba desesperado, yo se que me quiere, pero no sabía si iba aceptar, la llame y me puse a pensar en como pedirle matrimonio._

…

_**Siento haberme retrasado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero he estado muy liada, nos leemos y gracias por leer.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	9. ¿Qué hacer?

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**¿Qué Hacer?**

**POV: Lil**

_Estaba reunida con Marg, estábamos las dos muy ansiosas, todos en la banda sabíamos que Alex le va a pedir hoy matrimonio a Isa y estábamos demasiado nerviosos por saber qué le diría, Marg yo seguimos hablando acerca de ese par de tortolitos esperando hasta que vinieran con noticias, este sería un día muy decisivo en su relación y todo dependía de Isi, estaba demasiado ansiosa para controlarme y Marg me dijo:_

_-_Ay Lil, para ya, me estas alterando.- _ella se veía tan nerviosa como yo._

-En serio Marg, esto es súper importante y me está matando la espera._- y no bromeaba, parecía que me iba a comer hasta las uñas de los nervios que tenía._

_-_Tranquila Lil, seguro que todo saldrá bien._- Marg me tranquilizo y pude pensar con mayor claridad._

_-_Tienes razón, esperemos_.-__ y sonreí ampliamente._

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas y aparecieron y nos dieron la noticia…Se iban a casar, todo mi gozo no cabía en sí, mis mejores amigos se iban a casar, tengo el novio perfecto y encima tengo la oportunidad de organizar una boda, cuando caí en la cuenta de eso me puse a gritar como una loca, no me podía creer que por fin iba a poder organizar un evento _**¡Sí!**

**POV: Marg**

_Cuando Isa y Alex llegaron con las manos unidas y sonriendo lo supe, había llegado el momento, por fin él le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado, Alex no paraba decirnos que le iba a pedir matrimonio y por fin lo había hecho, le di mis más sinceras felicitaciones y me fui junto con Ben para celebrar la nueva noticia…Todo iba genial y no esperaba que nada de eso cambiará, quiero decir cuantas veces se van a casar tus mejores amigos._

**POV: Isa**

_Cuando terminé de hablar con Lil me dirigí hacia el restaurante en el que me citó Alex estaba muy nerviosa, quería saber que me deparaba allá, es decir, sé que debe ser algo muy especial, pero con Alex nunca se sabe que esperar. Cavilando todo eso llegué al restaurante y me fui a la mesa que estaba Alex, según me vio se puso de pie, yo le di un beso y le dije:_

_-_Buen día amor ¿Qué ha sido de tu día hoy?-_ él me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo._

_-_Fantásticamente amor- _le mire especulativamente, parecía nervioso pero antes de que le dijera nada él añadió__-_ **¿Y tú?-**_ parecía escéptico._

-Muy bien hoy hablé con papa.- _le notaba muy extraño pero no le di importancia__._

-Eso es maravillo.- _dijo él-_ Oye Isi cariño tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- _le mire fijamente y esperé como no decía nada le pregunté._

-¿Qué es Alex? Pareces muy nervioso.- _él tragó saliva y me miró, yo le sonreí para darle ánimos._

_Entonces me sorprendió, se levantó de su silla y se arrodillo ante mí, todos en el restaurante miraron a Alex y sonrieron, yo le miré y me fije en la cajita que tenía en su mano, no podía ser, no sabía que hacer _**¡Por Dios, me va a pedir matrimonio!**

-Isabella Marie Swan, te amó desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de aquel bar y me he enamorado más de ti con el tiempo ¿Querrías darme el extraordinario honor casarte conmigo?- _no podía reaccionar, estaba paralizada… ¿Qué mierdas puedo decir? Él empezó a torcer el gesto y las personas se pusieron a murmurar, pero yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado le amaba pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que me utilizase, pero al mirar otra vez su expresión tuve claro lo que debía hacer._

_Le cogí de la mano y le levante, él me miró con los ojos llorosos y yo le sonreí tiernamente para que comprendiera cual era mi respuesta, él me mostro una sonrisa radiante y yo a cambio le dije:_

_-_Sí- _empecé a llorar_- sí quiero.- _estaba muy contenta por haber tomado la decisión correcta_**.**

_Él__ me abrazó, me puso el anillo y dio vueltas mientras se reía mientras me besaba y me daba las gracias por aceptarle, justo en ese instante los aplausos resonaron en todo el local. Después de todo el lio montado en el restaurante Alex yo nos fuimos con los chicos para comentarles la buena nueva, todos ellos nos dieron sus más sinceras felicitaciones y nos desearon que fuéramos felices para siempre yo no paraba de reír con todos hasta que Lil gritó:_

-**Sí ahora puedo organizar una boda**_- ella iba dando saltitos por ahí y yo rodé los ojos, LiL estudiaba para ser organizadora de fiestas, de ahí su entusiasmo, cuando nos despedimos de los chicos me fui con Alex y él me dijo:_

_-_Amor creo que tendremos que buscar un piso para nosotros dos.-_ lo pensé un segundo._

_-_Oye querido, no crees que vamos un poco rápido, quiero decir ni siquiera se lo hemos dicho a nuestros padres y ya estamos por comprarnos una casa._- le sonreí y él me miró burlón._

_-_Isi querida eso tiene fácil solución…Mañana es domingo podemos ir a presentarte a mis padres.- _le miré boquiabierta y él se carcajeo de mi.- _Y a tus padres los puedo conocer más tarde.-

-Sí, eso estaría bien, Charlie desea conocerte…Tranquilo no creo que te vaya a disparar - él trago saliva y yo me reí de él.

-Bueno, no creo que tenga motivo para dispararme_- dijo él tratando de sonar serio, pero se le veía asustado._

_-_Tranquilo amor, solo era una broma.-_ él me miró mal pero luego me mandó una mirada tierna y suspiró._

**POV: Alex**

_Estaba tan distraído pensando en cómo debía decir las cosas para que Isa no se cabreara ni nada de eso que no me di cuenta de que Isa había llegado hasta que estuvo cerca de mi mesa, estaba muy nervioso… ¡Ay mi madre! ¿Cómo se lo pediría? Ella me dio un pequeño beso y me saludó:_

-Buen día amor ¿Qué ha sido de tu día hoy?-_ le sonreí como sabía que a ella le gustaba e intente tranquilizarme._

_-_Fantásticamente amor-_ me miró especulativamente, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero me di cuenta de que me iba a preguntar así que le pregunte- _**¿Y tú?****- **_eso sonó algo escéptico_.

_-_Muy bien hoy hablé con papa._- me alegre por eso pero no sabía qué hacer, ella me miró y yo intente disimular, la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo parecía pesar cada vez más._

_-__Eso es maravillo._- _dije- _Oye Isi cariño tengo algo muy importante que decirte-_ me miró fijamente y esperó pero yo no me atrevía a hablar por lo que agradecí cuando me preguntó._

-¿Qué es Alex? Pareces muy nervioso._- trague saliva, había llegado la hora, ella me sonrió y me dio ánimos para continuar._

_Me levanté de mi silla y me puse de rodillas mientras sacaba la cajita con el anillo que había comprado y le dije:_

_-_Isabella Marie Swan, te amó desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de aquel bar y me he enamorado más de ti con el tiempo ¿Querrías darme el extraordinario honor casarte conmigo?-_ ella parecía paralizada, yo estaba desesperado y cada vez más ansioso, nada más me importaba y no me podía concentrar en otra cosa que en este momento, ella me miró y me cogió de la mano y me levantó, le miré desolado, eso quería decir que no quería casarse conmigo, iba a hablar cuando ella me sonrió tiernamente y entonces comprendí lo que me quería decir... _**¡SE IBA A CASAR CONMIGO**_! Le di una sonrisa radiante y ella me dijo_

_-_Sí-_ empezó a llorar- _sí quiero.-_ esto parecía un sueño muy convincente, así que para cerciorarme de que era realidad le abrace, le puse el anillo y di vueltas mientras me reía mientras la besaba y le daba las gracias por aceptarme, esto era todo un sueño y al parecer era realidad ya que justo en ese instante los aplausos resonaron en todo el local, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. _

_Después de todo el lio montado en el restaurante nos fuimos con los chicos para decirles que por fin podía reclamar a Isa como mía, parecía surreal, todos ellos nos dieron sus más sinceras felicitaciones y nos desearon que fuéramos felices para siempre, estaba seguro de eso ya que con Isa cada día es único, me di cuenta de que ella no paraba de reír con todos hasta que Lil gritó que era genial poder organizar una boda, después de eso nos despedimos y me fui con Isa._

_-_Amor creo que tendremos que buscar un piso para nosotros dos-_ llevaba un tiempo mirando departamentos y estaba muy contento…Ella se quedó un poco pensativa y dijo_

_-_Oye querido, no crees que vamos un poco rápido, quiero decir ni siquiera se lo hemos dicho a nuestros padres y ya estamos por comprarnos una casa_- me sonreí y le miré burlón. _

_-_Isi querida eso tiene fácil solución…Mañana es domingo podemos ir a presentarte a mis padres.- _ella mi miró boquiabierta y yo me reí. - _Y a tus padres los puedo conocer más tarde.-

-Sí, eso estaría bien, Charlie desea conocerte…Tranquilo no creo que te vaya a disparar – _trague saliva con miedo y ella se rio de mí._

-Bueno, no creo que tenga motivo para dispararme_- dije tratando de tranquilizarme, pero tenía bastante miedo._

_-_Tranquilo amor, solo era una broma.-_ le miré mal, pero pasaron y nos segundos y me tranquilice, la amaba así traviesa y perfecta, le sonreí tiernamente y suspiré, ya me las apañaría con el jefe de policía Swan._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Al día siguiente Isa y Alex fueron a casa de Megan y __Arthur, los padres de Alex, Isa estaba muy nerviosa por toda la situación, nunca se imagino que todo fuera a terminar así, pero al hablar con los padres de Alex cogió confianza y ellos se encariñaron con ella, ella era toda una dulzura y estaban encantados de que fuera ella la que se casará con su hijo único, todo era perfecto en ese momento y Alex al ver la aceptación de sus padres para con Isa estuvo muchísimo más alegre._

___Estuvieron hablando de los planes de bodas y decidieron esperar 5 meses para que a Lil le dierá tiempo a organizar todo lo necesario y también decidiero que irián la siguiente semana a visitar a Renne y a Charlie._

**POV: Alice**

_Habíamos recorrido un montón de regiones buscando a Bella pero seguía sin aparecer, cada vez me __ estresaba _ más, tenía visiones de Bella pero no me ayudaban a localizarla en ningún lugar, no tenía referencia alguna.

_Hoy era 14 de febrero y seguía súper nerviosa esperando "tener" alguna visión importante, justo en ese instante pude verlo._

…

_-_Buen día amor ¿Qué ha sido de tu día hoy_?- dijo Bella. _

_-_Fantásticamente amor._- el chico parecía nervioso- _**¿Y tú?**_**- **__y escéptico. _

–Muy bien hoy hablé con papa._- él parecía estar más tranquilo. _

_-_Eso es maravillo.-_ dijo él- _Oye Isi cariño tengo algo muy importante que decirte._-se miraron fijamente y Bella preguntó._

-¿Qué es Alex? Pareces muy nervioso_- Alex tragó saliva, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo mientras decía:_

_-_Isabella Marie Swan, te amó desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de aquel bar y me he enamorado más de ti con el tiempo ¿Querrías darme el extraordinario honor casarte conmigo?-_ ella parecía paralizada, y Alex estaba cada vez más ansioso, ella le miró y le cogió de la mano y le levantó, él le miró desolado, ella le sonrió tiernamente y él más anchamente, después Bella dijo:_

_-_Sí_- empezó a llorar- _sí quiero_.-_

…

_-_**NOOOOO!****- **_grite, todos me miraron, pero yo mire a Edward y le vi desconsolado._

_-_¿Qué ves Alice?- _me pregunto Jazz, yo me recargue sobre él y solloce, esto no podía cavar así._

-Bella- _solloce más fuerte_- ella se va a casar con un chico llamado Alex.- _todos me miraron confundidos, hasta que Edward reaccionó. _

-¿Qué podemos hacer Alice?-_me preguntó él de forma precipitada, el resto de mi familia parecía furiosa y desconcertada, Bella nunca se hubiera casado tan pronto. _

_–_No lo sé._- todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez-_pero creo que no es demasiado tarde. _Todos nos miramos en silencio hasta que Edward lo rompió: _

-**ALICE**, por Dios di algo.- _los demás se veían igual de impacientes… Me concentre un rato, notaba a Jazz a mi lado apoyándome.- _

-Tenemos unos 5 meses para encontrarla.-_dije yo, Edward suspiro aliviado._

**POV: Edward**

_Ya habíamos peinado casi todo Washington y no había ni rastro de mi amada Bella, pero yo no iba a desistir tan rápidamente, lucharía por ella. _

_Hoy es 14 de febrero y yo estoy muy ansioso por encontrarla, hoy el día de los enamorado y no podía regalarle nada ni decirle cuanto la amo, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de nada más, entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, Alice tuvo una visión y yo la vi a la par…Y que sorpresa un tal Alex le pedía matrimonio a mi Bella y ella le dice que sí, esto no era posible estaba en estado de shock Alice gritaba pero nada me importaba ya si no podía estar con Bella, Alice le conto a todos la visión y reaccione, no iba a permitir que se fuera de mi lado para siempre…La encontraría y me arrastraría por su perdón, sí, estaba decidido haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir su perdón y su amor de nuevo. _

_Le pregunte a Alice que podíamos hacer y toda nuestra familia tenía un sinfín de pensamientos, ninguno se esperaba que Bella se fuera a casar tan pronto._

_-_ No lo sé._- dijo Alice, todos nos pusimos a hablar a la vez, los pensamientos me torturaban, es decir, toda mi familia se lamentaba por lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Bella y Jasper era el peor de todos -_pero creo que no es demasiado tarde. 

_Todos estaban en silencio intentando aportar algún plan para localizarla, entonces caí en la cuenta, mi hermana dijo que había posibilidades de encontrarla, entonces grite eufórico:_

-**ALICE**, por Dios di algo.- _todos estaban impacientes, aunque no tanto como yo y sus pensamientos eran caóticos.- _

-Tenemos unos 5 meses para encontrarla.-_dije Alice, yo suspire, no sabía que debía hacer, pero tenía tiempo para hallarla y contaba con el apoyo de mi familia, eso era un alivio enorme para mí._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Cuando Alice estaba teniendo la visión todos se preguntaban que estaba mal y al saber que su adorada Bella se iba a casar todo fue un completo caos y todos se dieron cuenta que aquella humana de ojos marrones siempre había pertenecido a su familia y no era posible rebatirlo, ya que hasta Rosalie la quería ya como si fuera su hermana y no quería que se casase con el tal Alex._

_Todos se emocionaron al saber que tenían 5 meses para encontrarla y que era probable que ella regresase a donde pertenecía, a su familia._

_Carlisle y Esme estaban un poco confusos por toda la situación, pero se alegraban de las oportunidades que tenían de recuperar a su hijita pequeña, porque así la veían Carlisle y Esme._

_ Emment y Rosalie estaban muy ilusionados y contentos sobre todo ahora que Rosalie aceptaba a Bella._

_Jasper y Alice estaban igual, bueno no exactamente igual, ya que Alice estaba saltando por todos lados como una loca, después de tanto tiempo ella iba a volver a su mejor amiga. _

_Y Edward, Edward era un mar de esperanzas, ilusión y determinación, él ya había decidido darle a Bella lo que pidiera, y si eso conllevaba transformarla lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla nunca más, de eso estaba muy seguro. _

…

_**Hola a todo el mundo, sé que he estado demasiado tiempo sin escribir, pero como ayer fue mi cumpleaños he aprovechado a escribir este capítulo, nos leemos. **_

_**Palo 2912**_


	10. Desesperación y Nervios

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Desesperación Y Nervios:**

**POV: Isa**

_Después de visitar a los padres de mi Alex la semana pasó volada, Lil empezó a organizar la boda y nosotros fuimos a visitar a mi madre ya Phil, ellos al saber de nuestro compromiso estuvieron encantados, mi madre adoraba a Alex y él a ella, y nos apoyaron en todo, es más mi madre quería viajar a Nueva York para ayudar con los preparativos, pero le convencí de que no era necesario, al fin conseguí convencerla, pero con la condición de que la llamase todos los días para saber cómo iba la organización, yo acepte._

_Con mi padre fue un tema más complicado, él no quería que me ocurriese lo mismo que con los Cullen, pero mi flamante novio consiguió conquistar a mi padre, se llevaban de maravilla, ya no me tenía que preocupar por nada, todo era perfecto, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por todo…Parecía tan irreal._

_El tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más rápido, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que solo quedaban 3 meses para mi boda, estaba en el aparcamiento, tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Lil y Marg me estaban hablando._

-**ISAAAAA**.- _gritaron mis alocadas amigas._

_- _¿Qué queréis? No estoy sorda- _dije un poco cabreada._

-Dios Isi te llevamos hablando media hora y tú no nos haces ni caso.- _dijo Marg haciendo un puchero irresistible, yo rodé los ojos cuando Lil se unió al puchero, suspiré muy fuerte.  
_-Lo siento chicas, estoy bastante nerviosa por los preparativos de la boda.- _cuando dije eso me pareció escuchar un rugido, pero mentalmente me encogí de hombros, sería mi imaginación._

_-_Ay, Isi, eres un encanto, seguro que Alex está impaciente porque seas su mujer.- _dijo Lil con aire soñador, escuche un gruñido, esto era extraño.-_El caso es que hoy vamos a hacer una carrera y me preguntaba si tú y Alex iban a venir.-

-De verdad Marie Lilian tan poco me conoces para preguntar eso.- _le dije sonriendo alegremente mientras daba saltitos por el aparcamiento, la gente acostumbrada a mis reacciones ni se inmutó, las chicas sonrieron._

_-_Bueno, es que como siempre estás en tus mundos o con Alex no sabíamos si querrías venir.- _dijo Marg muy contenta._

_-_Mira por ahí viene mi John_.- dijo Lil corriendo hacia los chico, yo sonreí, no podía tener mejores amigas._

_Marg corrió hacia Ben y me quede observándolas, eran mis únicos apoyos y no creía posible que hubiera nadie mejor que ellos._

_Gire un poco la cabeza y vi a mi Alex mirándome fijamente con todo su amor, entusiasmada me abalance sobre él y enrolle mis piernas sobre su cadera, él se reía, le encantaba cuando hacia eso, yo por mi parte le bese con fiereza y él respondió, los rugidos que escuche antes parecieron multiplicarse, yo lo ignore y me concentre en el beso, cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y nos despedimos, yo me fui con Marg a clases mientras ella se reía, le pregunté pero solo se reía más fuerte hasta que me harto y chille._

_**-**_**MARIE MARGARET, DIME AHORA MISMO PORQUE TE RIES**_**.-**__ ella paró de reírse y se puso seria._

_-_Tranquila Is, solo me reía por el numerito en el aparcamiento, aunque claro ya todos están acostumbrados- _dijo con voz pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo le sonreí._

-Bueno…- _dije pareciendo pensativa, aunque en verdad estaba muy entretenida_.-Pues a quien no le guste que no mire.- _y me puse a reír muy fuerte junto con Marg._

_Me sentía observada, pero eso era algo normal, yo era la más popular de la universidad._

_Entre en clase y vi que muchas personas murmuraban algo de unos nuevos alumnos muy guapos y misteriosos, pase de todo, total no me importaba a mí, entonces alguien entró por la puerta y vi aquellos ojos dorados que tiempo atrás me aturdían, pero ahora todo había cambiado y estaba felizmente comprometida._

_Seguí hablando con Marg hasta que terminó la clase y nos fuimos al receso, íbamos criticando a nuestro profesor cuando aparecieron los demás Cullen, sentí una profunda rabia hacia ellos ¿Cómo se atrevían a venir aquí? Me quede tan blanca como la pared, pero trate de disimular. Marg estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta, yo me aclare las ideas y seguí parloteando con ella._

_Llegamos a nuestra mesa y me senté junto a Alex, me metí en mis pensamientos, no iba a permitir que ellos me arruinaran mi perfecta viada, ya no más, sin más note como Alex me cogía la mano en la que tenía su anillo mientras me preguntaba._

-¿Isi, mi amor estas bien?-_ parpadee y le conteste._

-Oh, claro amor mío, no es nada.-_le bese dulcemente, no me apetecía armar mucho escándalo, por ahora._

_Les vi mirarme fijamente, pero pase de ellos, aunque toda esta situación acabo despertando mis nervios y mi rabia contenida, necesitaba esta noche con mucha urgencia, para desestresarme._

**POV: Alex**

_Mis padres estuvieron maravillados por mi preciosa prometida, cualquiera la podría amar, es tan especial, la cosa es que había pasado una semana, era mi turno de presentarme y tenía que reconocer que me moría de los nervios que tenía encima_

_Estaba muy nervioso cuando fuimos a visitar a mi futura suegra y a su marido, solo esperaba que me aceptaran, quiero decir, yo era poca cosa comparada con mi Bella prometida, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba mi suegra me acepto encantada, se parecía bastante a Is, aunque sin duda mi Is es mucho más hermosa, el caso es que yo también me encariñe con ella, era bastante alocada y tenía un espíritu demasiado joven para su edad._

_Mi suegro, al ser jefe de policía me daba más temor, al pasar Isa lo que paso con los Cullen, Charlie recelaba de cualquiera que se acercara a ella, pero al utilizar mis mejores encantos y mi mayor educación conseguí que mi futuro suegro me aceptara y nos caímos muy bien, al pasar por lo más difícil de todo esto ya no le temía a nada, todo estaba como debería de ser._

_El tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente con todos mis amigos, las clases, la banda, las carreras, los preparativos de la boda y lo más importante, mi hermosa prometida y cuando me quise dar cuenta solo faltaban 3 meses para la boda, estaba desesperado, quería que llegará el día de la boda para gritarle al mundo que Isa era mía._

_Llegué con los demás al aparcamiento, Lil venía corrió hacia John y Marg hacia Ben, Isa miraba a las chicas con un profundo cariño, yo me quede mirándola fijamente con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, ella me miró y se abalanzo sobre mí, sujeto sus piernas en mi cadera, yo sonreí como un idiota ella me beso fieramente, después me pareció escuchar unos rugidos, pero era imposible, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases, estaba entusiasmado por como iban las cosas, pero tenía la impresión de que me observaban, decidí no darle importancia y me concentre en la llegada de mi hermosa prometida, ella venía con Marg, pero tenía pinta de haber visto un fantasma._

_Durante todo el receso parecía estar ida y me preocupaba, cuando vi que no me respondía le tome la mano que tenía el anillo que le compre y le pregunté:_

-¿Isi, mi amor estas bien?-_ mientras le besaba la mano, ella me miró parpadeo y me contesto._

-Oh, claro amor mío, no es nada.-_ y me besó dulcemente, yo no le di importancia y me deje llevar, mi amada prometida me avisaría si le ocurría algo malo._

**POV: Alice**

_Había pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos del matrimonio de mi hermana, todos los días intentaba descubrir algo de ella, pero no había nada que me ayudará a encontrarla, todos estaban muy nerviosos y Jazz no era capaza de controlarnos._

_Edward era el peor, hasta yo era capaz de percibir su desesperación, nadie se comportaba como siempre y era preocupante._

_Hoy cansada de tanto esfuerzo, me senté en el sofá con mi Jazz al lado, cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, Jazz me ayudó y al momento tuve una visión._

…

_Bella estaba con Charlie en su casa y al lado de Bella estaba Alex, estaban cogidos de la mano, entonces Bella abrazó a su padre y le dijo:_

_-_Gracias por todo papa_,_ pero ya tenemos que volver.- _y se abrazó a Alex._

-Isa, porque no te quedas un poco más.- _dijo con la cara apesadumbrada._

-Tranquilo, pa- _dijo Bella.-_Nos veremos en unos meses en Nueva York.

….

_Salté de alegría, por fin sabía donde se encontraba, mire a Edward y vi que estaba muy contento_.

-¿Al, qué has visto que están tan alegres?- _me pregunto Jazzy._

-Se donde encontrar a Bella.- _dije saltando por toda la casa, todos se paralizaron para luego entrar en acción._

_Nos preparamos para marchar a Nueva York, tardamos un tiempo en dar con ella, cuando la encontramos había pasado otro mes y solo quedaban 3 meses para su boda._

_La esperamos en el aparcamiento, (fuimos mis hermanos y yo, mis padres se quedaron en la casa que compramos, bueno Esme se quedó arreglando la casa y Carlisle fue a un hospital cercano a pedir trabajo.) les dije a los chicos quien era Lilian y quien era Margaret._

_Marg y Lil llevaban hablando con Bella un rato, pero Bella no les hacía ni caso hasta que las chicas gritaron:_

**ISAAAAA**.- _gritaron sus amigas._

_- _¿Qué queréis? No estoy sorda- _dijo con voz muy irritada, era bastante divertido ver como se llevaban, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y estaba celosa, Edward me miró burlón, yo rodé los ojos para que lo dejara pasar._

-Dios Isi te llevamos hablando media hora y tú no nos haces ni caso.- _dijo Marg haciendo un puchero convincente, Bella rodó los ojos cuando Lil se unió al puchero, y suspiró muy fuerte.  
_-Lo siento chicas, estoy bastante nerviosa por los preparativos de la boda.- _cuando dijo eso Edward gruñó, pero le tranquilizamos con nuestros pensamientos, ella se encogió de hombros._

_-_Ay, Isi, eres un encanto, seguro que Alex está impaciente porque seas su mujer.- _dijo Lil con aire soñador, Edward lanzó otro gruñido muy irritado, cada vez era más difícil controlarle.-_El caso es que hoy vamos a hacer una carrera y me preguntaba si tú y Alex iban a venir.-

-De verdad Marie Lilian tan poco me conoces para preguntar eso.- _dijo Bella sonriendo y dando saltitos por todos lados, parecía normal porque ni se inmutaron, las chicas sonrieron, pero eso era nuevo para nosotros._

_-_Bueno, es que como siempre estás en tus mundos o con Alex no sabíamos si querrías venir.- _dijo Marg muy contenta, Edward echaba chispas, pero eso no era lo peor, él me miro interrogante, pero yo menee la cabeza y me concentre en lo que veía._

_-_Mira por ahí viene mi John.-_ dijo Lil corriendo hacia los chico, ella sonrió._

_Marg corrió hacia Ben y ella se quedó observándolas con muchísimo cariño._

_Giró la cabeza y miró a Alex, entusiasmada se abalanzó sobre él y enrolló sus piernas sobre su cadera, él se reía, ella le beso con fiereza y él respondió, todos rugimos, yo sabía algo de esto, pero no creía que fuera tan malo, Edward me miró fatal por no decírselo, pero como se lo hubiera dicho…Después de eso se separaron y se despidieron, Bella se fue con Marg a clases mientras ella se reía,(nosotros la seguimos) ella le preguntó, pero Marg solo se reía más fuerte hasta que Bella chilló._

_Nos sorprendió a todos, pero parece que eso ahora era normal para ella._

_**-**_**MARIE MARGARET, DIME AHORA MISMO PORQUE TE RIES**_**.-**__ Margaret paró de reír y se puso seria._

_-_Tranquila Is, solo me reía por el numerito en el aparcamiento, aunque claro ya todos están acostumbrados- _dijo con voz pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella le sonrío._

-Bueno…- _dijo pareciendo pensativa_.-Pues a quien no le guste que no mire.- _y se puso a reír muy fuerte junto con Marg._

_La seguimos de cerca pero ni se inmuto, después cada uno fue a sus respectivas clases, todo era muy fácil, así que no me preocupe en escuchar a la profesora, terminó la clase y me reuní con mis hermanos y con Jazzy._

_-_Duende, tu plan no funciona.- _dijo Edward.-_Entre en su clase, me miró un segundo y continuó hablando con Margaret.-_dijo gruñendo._

-Hermanito querido, no esperes que te deje regresar a su vida así porque si.- _dije con mi tono serio._

_- _Calla que viene.- _dijo Emmett tan bruto como siempre._

_Llegaron Bella y Margaret criticando a un profesor alegremente, hasta que Bella nos vio, se quedó tan blanca como la pared, pero trató de disimular, en sus ojos vi mucha rabia contenida. Margaret estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta, ella se relajó y siguió parloteando con su amiga._

_-_Alice, Edward tiene razón, cuando nos vio desprendió solo rabia.-_ dijo mi Jazz._

_-_No te preocupes, se pasará lo he visto.-_dije yo mirando a mi hermano._

_Llegaron a una mesa y ella se sentó junto a Alex, se metió en sus pensamientos y Alex le cogió la mano, vi que tenía el anillo de compromiso y lo beso y le pregunto:_

-¿Isi, mi amor estas bien?-_ parpadeo y le dijo._

-Oh, claro amor mío, no es nada.-_le beso dulcemente, vi como mi hermano gruñía, Jazz le calmo un poco, aunque todos estaban escandalizados, pero en ese momento tuve una visión en la que Edward mataba al chico._

_Edward, al ver mi visión sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza, no podía matarlo._

_-_¿Por qué no?- _preguntó Edward, los demás se quedaron descolocados por no saber de qué hablaba, yo les conté mi visión y todos estaban de acuerdo con Edward, ya que la consideraban de la familia y no la querían perder.-_Me está quitando a mi pareja, ¿Por qué no quitarle la vida?- _siguió mi hermano con el tono de voz orgulloso._

-Porque todavía no es el momento- _dije yo sorprendiendo a todos_.-Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca de mi hermana, pero si muere ahora Bella se dará cuenta de que fuimos nosotros y nos odiará de verdad.- _dije con la voz resignada.-_Por cierto esta noche vamos a la carrera.

**POV: Edward**

_Había pasado un mes desde que Alice tuvo la visión de la boda, cada vez estaba peor, necesitaba noticias de inmediato, entonces sin esperarlo tuvo un visión, mi amada Bella estaba en Nueva York, estaba que flotaba de alegría, costase lo que costase la recuperaría, pasó otro mes y la localizamos en la universidad._

_Era tan diferente a la Bella de la que me enamore, pero tan igual, tenía que reconocer que sus nuevas ropas le sentaban genial, sus botas con tacón, sus pantalones negros cortos, su camiseta lila y su chaqueta motera negra,(todos se veían súper confundidos, menos Alice, claro), pero cada vez que ella y sus amigas hablaban de su prometido gruñía y me daban ganas de matar a sus amigas y secuestrar a mi amada._

_Mis hermanos me controlaron, después Alice pensó que eso no era lo peor, la mire para que me lo dijera, pero negó con la cabeza y se concentró en lo que sucedía, Bella se tiró sobre Alex y le beso ferozmente mientras él sonreía, en ese instante vi todo rojo y estuve apuntó de despiezar a ese chico por sus pensamientos sobre __**MI Bella**__, pero me sujetaron con más fuerza, la seguimos y comprobamos lo atrevida que era ahora._

_Mis hermanos se fueron a sus clases y yo entre a la clase de Bella y respire ese olor que me derretía, ese olor que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, ese era el olor de mi amada, de mi Bella. Ella me miró un segundo, pero luego se volvió hacia Margaret y siguió hablando con ella durante toda la clase, yo estuve a la escucha de todo lo que decían._

_Cuando se fueron me fui con mis hermanos y le dije a Alice:_

_-_Duende, tu plan no funciona.- _dije yo-_Entre en su clase, me miró un segundo y continuó hablando con Margaret.-_seguí gruñendo, no me gustaba que Bella estuviera con esa chica._

-Hermanito querido, no esperes que te deje regresar a su vida así porque si.- _dijo Alice con su tono serio._

_- _Calla que viene.- _dijo Emmett tan bruto como siempre._

_Llegaron Bella y Margaret criticando a un profesor alegremente, hasta que Bella nos vio, se quedó tan blanca como la pared, pero trató de disimular, en sus ojos vi mucha rabia contenida y me hundí, pero recuperaría su amor._

_Margaret estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta, ella se relajó y siguió parloteando con su amiga._

_-_Alice, Edward tiene razón, cuando nos vio desprendió solo rabia.-_ dijo Jazz, aunque ya lo sabía._

_-_No te preocupes, se pasará lo he visto.-_dijo Alice mirándome, eso me animo un poco._

_Llegaron a una mesa y ella se sentó junto a Alex, se metió en sus pensamientos y Alex le cogió la mano, vi que tenía el anillo de compromiso y lo beso y le pregunto:_

-¿Isi, mi amor estas bien?-_ parpadeo y le dijo._

-Oh, claro amor mío, no es nada.-_le beso dulcemente, gruñí, ese estúpido no me la iba a quitar y lo iba a pagar caro, como se atrevía a llamarle amor, cada vez estaba más desesperado y nervioso. Jazz me calmo un poco, aunque todos estaban escandalizados, Alice vio como mataba al chico dolorosa y lentamente, al ver su visión sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba "no podía matarlo"._

_-_¿Por qué no?- _pregunte yo, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por no saber de qué hablaba, sus pensamientos eran un poco confusos, Alice les contó su visión y todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo, ellos pensaban que si alguien intentará quitarles a su pareja harían lo mismo.-_Me está quitando a mi pareja, ¿Por qué no quitarle la vida?- _continúe con mi tono de voz orgulloso._

-Porque todavía no es el momento- _dijo ella sorprendiéndonos a todos_.-Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca de mi hermana, pero si muere ahora Bella se dará cuenta de que fuimos nosotros y nos odiará de verdad.- _dijo con la voz resignada.-_Por cierto esta noche vamos a la carrera.

_Estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque necesitaría el apoyo de mis padres para librarme de ese molesto chico, el caso es que podría estar más tiempo con __**MI Bella**__, todo iría bien, estaba seguro._

…

_**Siento el retraso, pero he tenido algunos problemas, espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	11. La Carrera parte 1

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**La Carrera parte 1**

**POV: Isa**

_Después del espantoso receso me fui con Marg a las siguientes clases, en todas estaba Edward, cuando terminaron las clases nos dirigimos a la moto hablando sobre que ropa llevaríamos, ella estaba empeñada en que llevase corsé para la carrera, yo le dije que eso no sería nada cómodo para correr, pero ella pasó de mí y me dijo:_

-Ya acabó la discusión, a las 6:30 empezamos a prepararnos, y si te quejas nos ponemos a las 5._- decía orgullosa de sí misma, yo resople, odiaba cuando se ponía de ese plan, pero la deje ser._

_Le pase su casco y yo cogí el mío, vi como todos los Cullen miraban en mi dirección, pero me hice la loca y seguí andando tranquilamente._

_-_Marg, por dios la carrera empieza a las 10, con que empecemos a las 7 vale.-_ ella me miró como si tuviera 3 ojos._

_-_Isi, tienes razón.-_eso era raro_.-Pero si quieres empezar a las 7 tendrás que venir conmigo y con Lil de compras durante 4 meses, aunque, claro después de tu boda._- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, yo cerré los ojos y refunfuñe, ya sabía yo que era un truco._

_-_No puede ser 1 mes.-_ pregunte esperanzada, haciendo un lindo puchero._

_-_No me vengas con tus pucheros Isabella, o vienes de compras hasta que yo quiera, o me dejas vestirte como yo quiera._- dijo ya sacando su temperamento._

_-_Sí señorita Doyle, o debería decir señora Smith.- _dije refiriéndome a su futura boda, ella sonrió abiertamente._

-Prefiero señora Smith.-_dijo riendo tontamente._-Pero démonos prisa, ya quiero ver a mi Ben.

-Anda vamos los chicos estarán esperándonos, y a mí también me apetece ver a mi Alex.- _dije sonriendo mientras me ponía el casco y me subía en mi bebe, un rugido bestial se escuchó, pero como Marg no dijo nada yo pase.-_Venga Marg, no me digas que te hartaste de mi bebe._- dije queriendo parecer apenada, aunque estaba sonriendo._

_-_Creo que si pudiera me casaría con tu moto también.- _dijo Marg con una gran sonrisa_.- Ya sabes que la mía es un vejestorio y la de Ben está en el taller._- dijo especulando.- _¿Cuánto crees que puede costar el arreglo?-

-Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?- _no lo entendía, me baje de mi bebe, y me senté en el suelo esperando a que Marg se sentará, se sentó y yo la mire curiosa._

-Pues, veras, como va a ser su cumpleaños quería pagarle yo el arreglo.- _la sonreí, claro, por eso me preguntaba._

-Bueno.- _pensé en todo y le dije.- _Ay, Marg tengo una idea.- _dije aplaudiendo era perfecta._

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- _preguntó Marg votando un poco por la impaciencia._

-Yo le preguntare cuanto cuesta su arreglo, y si me pregunta le digo que es porque creo que a mí también me está fallando esa pieza. **ES EL PLAN PERFECTO.- **_grite entusiasmada mientras me levantaba y levantaba a Marg a la vez._

-**VAMOS IS AL ATAQUE.-**_ gritó Marg mientras se subía mi espalda, nos pusimos a reír, la baje al suelo me subí a mi bebe y le dije._

-Tendría usted señora Smith la amabilidad de subir a mi moto.- dije con tono de siglos pasados.

-Claro señora Anderson.- _dijo __Marg riendo, me pareció escuchar otro rugido, pero era imposible._

_Se subió en la moto y yo la arranque, y la puse a toda velocidad, nos encantaba ir rápido, tenía la impresión de que me seguían, pero no era posible. Marg se estaba riendo y gritando al aire, yo me reí con ella, llegamos a nuestro piso en unos minutos y Marg miró su reloj._

-Ay mi madre, Isi date prisa son las 5, ve al bar, yo tengo que hablar con Lil, a por cierto Ben esta allá con John y Alex, hazme el favor y pregúntale por su moto ¿Sí?- _ella lo dijo sin respirar._

-No sé qué harías sin mí.- _dije mientras la despeinaba y me despedía dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

-Bueno así me amas.- _dijo ella riendo_.

-Tienes razón, aunque seas una maniática pervertida y compradora compulsiva.- _ella refunfuño por lo bajo, me esta yendo cuando me gritó._

-**NO HAGAS NADA QUE YO NO HARÍA**.- _cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras riendo, Marg era todo un caso._

_Me subí en mi moto otra vez y me dirigí al bar, los chicos ya estaban aquí como me indico Marg, les sonreí y John me saludo._

-¿Qué hay hermanita?- _nos llamábamos hermanos entre nosotros._

-Marg me mandó acá hermano.- _le abrace y él me elevo por el aire mientras yo me carcajeaba._

-Oye no acapares a mi hermanita.- _dijo Ben a su vez, John y Ben se peleaban por el lugar de mejor hermano._

-De eso nada, es mi hermana no la tuya.- _dijo John sacando la lengua, yo le di un codazo, eran tan infantiles._

-Hola hermano, con John no hay remedio, ni lo intentes.- _dije mientras le abrazaba_.

-Oye amor, ¿No te olvidas de alguien?- _me dijo Alex mientras ponía una graciosa mueca de disgusto, me tire contra él y le dije._

-Es que al último hay que darle un saludo mejor.-_hablaba entre besos, mientras los demás se reían_.-Si siempre me vas a saludar así merece la pena ser el último.- _dijo él con la voz ronca, oímos un carraspeo y nos separamos, me senté sobre Alex._

_-_Parece que os ibis a comer.-_ dijo John como siempre tan gracioso._

_-_Isa, porque has venido tan pronto.-_ me dijo Ben preocupado.- _¿Ha pasado algo con Marg?_-_

_-_No te reocupes Ben.-_Le detuve antes de que le diera algo_.-Marg me dijo que la esperará aquí porque iba a ir a hablar con Lil_.- suspire mientras me encogía de hombros._

_-_Ah, menudo alivio, no sé qué haría sin Marg_- dijo Ben con cara de alivio._

_Estuvimos hablando un poco de todo hasta que salió el tema de la moto y le pregunte a Ben:_

_-_Oye, Ben ¿Cuánto cuesta el arreglo de tu moto_?- todos me miraron sorprendidos._

_-_Pues unos 2.000 dólares… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Falla tu moto_?- me pregunto Ben._

_-_La verdad es que no ha fallado, pero alguna vez se me ha calado sin motivo aparente, por eso te preguntaba_.- dije sonando natural._

_-_Ah, menos mal ¿Qué haríamos en la carrera sin ti?_- dijo riendo Ben, Alex mientras tanto me besó el cuello._

_-_Nada, Ben, no haríamos nada.-_ Dijo Alex, yo le sonreí y le abrace fuertemente._

_- _Isa ya hemos llegado.-_ dijo Lil corriendo hacia mí me besó en la mejilla y se fue junto con John y empezaron a besarse, Marg llegó un poco después y fue directamente hacia Ben._

-Hola amor, te extrañe.-_ dijo Ben, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

_-_Yo igual.-_ dijo Marg suspirando._

_-_Bueno chicos, deberíais ir a por vuestras motos.-_ dije yo mirando a John y a Alex._

-Pero amor yo no me quiero ir todavía.-_ dijo Alex sujetándome la cadera, yo le bese el cuello y le dije en un susurro._

_-_Cuanto más pronto te vayas antes vuelves a por mí.- _Él se levantó de un salto y empujo a los demás chicos._

_Las chicas no paraban de reírse y yo con ellas, nuestros chicos eran tan manejables._

_-_Isi, Isi, Isi, no te dijo Renne que es de mala educación chantajear._- dijo Lil riendo, Marg la acompaño en sus risas y yo le seguí el juego._

_-_Lil, Lil, Lil, no te dijo Caroline que es de mala educación pegar a tu novio_.- dije riéndome._

_Seguimos con nuestras risas mientras íbamos a nuestro departamento, Lil y Marg jugaron a Barbie Isa y yo me deje, total, esto no era tan malo, terminaron de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme y se fueron a arreglarse ellas, me fui hacia el espejo de mi habitación y me observe, estaba más hermosa que antes, tenía puesto unas botas negras, aunque no llevaban tacón, unos pantalones también negros, muy cortos y con cadenas, un corsé negro y con franjas rojas, mi chaqueta negra para la moto y el maquillaje era un pintalabios rojo pasión, un poco de rubor y sobra para los ojos de un color un poco más claro._

_Las chicas acabaron a las 9:30 salimos fuera y nos encontramos con los chicos, me fui en mi moto con Marg, mientras que Alex llevaba a Ben, fuimos al campus de la universidad y como siempre comenzaron a apostar, ya había bastante gente, pero eso me daba igual, de nuestro grupo solamente yo me apunte a la carrera._

_La competición fue normal, adelante a todos en unos segundos y mantuve mi posición hasta el final, todos gritaban mi nombre, gané, bajé de la moto y Alex me beso, entonces me dieron una parte del dinero, después de eso fuimos al bar a cantar, esto era vida de verdad, me sentía realmente raro, así que después de cantar 5 canciones avise a Marg de que no me encontraba bien del todo y ella me sustituyo, fui a la barra y le pedí lo primero que se me ocurrió y me puse a beber mientras miraba a Alex._

_Escuche una silla moverse a mi lado, pero no le di importancia, total, quienquiera que fuera no habló, así que yo tampoco hable y me concentre en mi baso, me di cuenta de que había pedido Vodka, estaba acostumbrada, así que no me maree._

_Me di cuenta de que ya era la 1 de la madrugada y seguía sin hacer nada. Cuando los chicos bajaron para descansar me fui con Alex afuera y nos besamos apasionadamente, íbamos a ir a más cuando, escuchamos la puerta abrirse, por ella entraban Marg y Lil, me llevaron con ellas, yo me deje llevar a la vez que le enviaba un beso y un guiño a mi prometido, él se puso colorado y yo me reí._

_-_Isa, nos hemos encontrado con unos chicos que dicen que te conocen y quieren verte.-_ me dijo Lili, eso era raro, pero bueno que le iba a hacer yo._

_-_¿Los conocíais?- _les pregunte, ellas negaron con la cabeza, eso era más extraño aún, ellas conocían a todos._

_-_Pues, lo siento si vosotras no los conocéis que lleváis toda vuestra vida aquí dudo que yo los conozca_.- dije seriamente._

_-_Bueno, en eso tienes razón_.- dijo Lil seria para después gritar.-_**VAMOS A BAILAR.-**_ nos arrastró y empezamos a bailar las 3 juntas, al rato John se llevó a Lil y luego ben se alejó con Marg, unos segundos después sentí unas manos cálidas sobre mis ojos y unos labios cerca de mi oído, sabía que era Alex, por eso no le empuje._

_-_¿Quién soy?- _me preguntó con voz muy ronca, me encantaba cuando hacia eso._

_-_Mmm_.- murmure.- _Ah, ya sé un chico muy sexy con unos ojos marrones de fábula, pelo castaño muy rebelde y sedoso y unos labios increíbles_.- dije mientras me acercaba más a él.-_Creo que se llama Alex ¿le has visto?-_ pregunte inocentemente._

-Dios, Is, deja de hacer eso, me vuelves loco.- _me dijo Alex mientras me destapaba los ojos, me volteaba y me daba un beso voraz._

-Sabes, Ale.- _dije pícara.-_ Cada vez besas mejor.

_Él me sonrió y seguimos así un rato hasta que note un cuerpo sobre mi espalda, me gire para ver quien era, pero me volvieron a tapar los ojos, esta vez con un venda, note como Alex se reía a mandíbula batiente, yo me deje llevar, Alex no dejaría que me pasará nada._

-**Isi, me abandonaste.- **_me grito Marg en mi oreja, yo me encogí de hombros, ahora la música estaba tan alta que era necesario gritar._

-**Marg, vete con Ben.- **_ella reía encantadoramente_.-**En serio, molestas.**

**-Nooo, no me dejes.-**_dijo ella mientras se bajaba de mi espalda, me quitaba la venda y se reía más fuerte._

_-_**Por todos los santos, eres insufrible, venga ve, yo te sigo**_.- dije cabreadísima con ella, siempre me cortaban en los mejores momentos._

_Ella se fue y se acercó a Lil, ellas me miraban yo les guiñe un ojo y me gire para mirar a Ale (así le decía cariñosamente), me acerque más y le bese rápidamente._

_-_**Nos vemos luego, corazón**.-_ siempre nos poníamos apodos cariñosos._

_-_**Si no hay elección**.-_ suspiró pesadamente.-_**Nos vemos gatita**_.- añadió él, yo le bese otra vez y juraría que otra vez escuche un rugido._

_-_Eres encantador, bueno, me voy o me matan_.-dije como última despedida._

_Baile por la pista hasta llegar a las chicas, ellas se reían sin parar, su risa era contagiosa y sin proponérmelo yo me uní a ellas._

_-_Is, cada vez están peor, de verdad_.-dijo animadamente Lil._

_-_Bueno, cada vez le adoro más._-suspire y añadí.-_Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan encantador, guapo, gracioso, inteligente y educado como mi Ale. Es el mejor hombre que podría tener_.- termine emocionada, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas también, estaban a punto de llorar._

_-_Ay, ya les dije que serían la perfecta pareja_.-dijo Marg,se limpió los ojos -_Bueno, Isi vamos a dejar los sentimentalismos, no podemos arruinar nuestro gran trabajo.-

_Salimos del bar después de despedirnos de Lil y los chicos, Marg y yo íbamos en mi moto cantando como locas por la carretera cuando giramos la esquina en la que quedaba nuestro piso, íbamos un poco borrachas, pero solo nos hacía estar más alegres, íbamos a entrar en el piso cuando me acorde de la moto de Ben._

_-_Marg, me acabo de acordar de una cosa.- _dije dando rodeos para cabrearla, sabía que ella odiaba eso._

-**ISABELLA MARIE ANDERSON**.- _me puse a reír, mi plan había funcionado a la perfección, escuche un rugido aún más fuerte, me detuve a observar mi alrededor, no había nadie, pero esto ya era preocupante._

-Marg, has escuchado eso, parecía un rugido.- _dije yo._

-Me importa un comino, como si es un alíen, no me cambies de tema y dime de que te has acordado.-_dijo ella casi gritando y moviendo sus manos de forma ansiosa._

-Vale, vale, no me mates.- _me encogí de hombros_.- Le pregunte a Ben cuanto costaba el arreglo de su moto y me dijo que cuesta 2.000 dólares.-

-OH, eso es genial Is, TE AMO.- _me grito Marg mientras se agarraba a mi haciéndome caer al suelo, escuche otro gruñido… ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Todo era muy confuso._

-Yo también Marg, yo también.- _dije adolorida_.- Pero yo no me tiro encima de ti para tirarte al suelo.-

-Perdón, Is, no era mi intención.- _dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a mí_.

-Au, duele.- _dije sobándome el culo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte._-Bueno entremos que hace frío, vamos a dormir.-

_Entramos al piso y cada una fue a su habitación, me metí en mi baño y me duche mientras cantaba contenta, me puse uno de mis mejores pijamas y me fui a dormir._

**POV: Marg**

_Hoy Isi estaba muy rara, bueno todo era raro, ya que varias veces me pareció oír rugidos, pero no le di importancia, hoy era un día importante, había una carrera, Isa participo y como siempre ganó sin problemas y fuimos al bar, estábamos cantando pero Isa se encontraba mal, se sentó en la barra y luego cuando bajamos con Ben, seguro que la pasarían bien pensé pícaramente, ellos llevaban un rato afuera cuando unos chicos se nos acercaron y nos saludaron, yo me quede empanada, eran hermosos, pero eso me daba igual, yo tenía a mi Ben y estaba muy contenta con él, nos dijeron que conocían a Isa y que querían hablar con ella, bueno todo fue normal excepto ese hecho, después Is y yo nos fuimos a casa, ella me dijo cuanto costaba el arreglo de Ben y yo me puse muy contenta, me irritó mucho que no fuera directa al grano, pero todo iba fantástico, podía pagarle el arreglo ya que tenía mucho dinero ahorrado._

_Is y yo nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, fue un día realmente extraño, pero resultó ser igualmente maravilloso, después de recordar como fue el día, me relaje y dormí plácidamente._

**POV: Alex**

_El día de hoy fue realmente maravilloso, bueno el único problema es que cuando estábamos Isa y yo a solas Marg o Lil nos interrumpían, me enfadé con Marg por llevársela, pero en general me lo pasé genial, sobre todo cuando yo tape los ojos de Isa y ella utilizo ese tono que tanto me gustaba, ella era una mujer insuperable y dentro de poco podría decir que es mi mujer, que bien sonaba eso, pensando en todo ello me fui a dormir soñando con mi ángel, con mi gatita._

…

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, no sé si voy a hacer más capítulos, díganme que opinan.**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	12. La Carrera parte 2

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**La Carrera parte 2**

**POV: Edward**

_Después del receso, me fui a mis clases con Bella, era impresionante como había cambiado, pero cada vez que la tenía cerca me derretía y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla, terminaron las clases, me reuní con mis hermanos y las seguimos, ellas iban hacia una moto negra muy llamativa__s y se pusieron a hablar de la ropa que __llevarían, Margaret estaba empeñada en que Bella llevase corsé para la carrera, Bella insistía en que no era cómodo, (Alice vio que al final iba a ir con corsé, yo al ver la imagen casi me puse a babear, era una imagen realmente impresionante y ella largue a reír como una desquiciada), pero Margaret la ignoró y dijo:_

-Ya acabó la discusión, a las 6:30 empezamos a prepararnos, y si te quejas nos ponemos a las 5._- decía orgullosa de sí misma, Bella resoplo, parecía que estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, me cabree más, esa chica no podía tratar a mi Bella de ese modo, era imperdonable._

_Bella cogió dos cascos, uno se lo pasó a su amiga y el otro casco se lo quedó, sus ojos se posaron sobre nosotros, pero desvió la mirada como si nada pasará, eso me dolió muchísimo, aunque Alice pensaba que todo esto era realmente necesario._

_-_Marg, por dios la carrera empieza a las 10, con que empecemos a las 7 vale.-_Su amiga puso una mirada de reprobación._

_-_Isi, tienes razón.-_Bella parecía confundida, entonces pude ver porque, Margaret no tenía pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados._-Pero si quieres empezar a las 7 tendrás que venir conmigo y con Lil de compras durante 4 meses, aunque, claro después de tu boda._- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Bella refunfuño molesta._

_-_No puede ser 1 mes.-_ pregunto Bella esperanzada, haciendo un lindo puchero, otra vez me dieron ganas de raptarla por siempre._

_-_No me vengas con tus pucheros Isabella, o vienes de compras hasta que yo quiera, o me dejas vestirte como yo quiera._- dijo con agresividad, Bella no parecía estar alterada, pero yo me irrité tanto que Jasper tuvo que utilizar su don conmigo._

_-_Sí señorita Doyle, o debería decir señora Smith.- _dijo Bella, probablemente su amiga también se fuera a casar, Margaret sonrió enormemente._

-Prefiero señora Smith.-_dijo riendo tontamente._-Pero démonos prisa, ya quiero ver a mi Ben.

-Anda vamos los chicos estarán esperándonos, y a mí también me apetece ver a mi Alex.-_dijo Bella sonriendo mientras se ponía el casco y se subía en la moto, rugí bestialmente, no permitiría que nada ni nadie me alejará de ella y cada vez estaba más seguro de matarlo, pero parecieron no notar nada.-_Venga Marg, no me digas que te hartaste de mi bebe._- dijo pareciendo apenada aunque sonreí un poco(ella solía tranquilizarme), me impresiono que la moto fuera de ella y también que la llamase bebe._

_-_Creo que si pudiera me casaría con tu moto también.- _dijo Margaret con una gran sonrisa_.- Ya sabes que la mía es un vejestorio y la de Ben está en el taller._- dijo especulando.- _¿Cuánto crees que puede costar el arreglo?-

-Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?- _parecía confundida, se bajó de la moto y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que Margaret se sentará, se sentó y la miró curiosa._

-Pues, veras, como va a ser su cumpleaños quería pagarle yo el arreglo.- _Mi bella le sonrió._

-Bueno.- _pensó un poco y dijo.- _Ay, Marg tengo una idea.- _añadió aplaudiendo, yo sonreí, me encantaba que estuviera de buen humor, claro exceptuando cuando era por ese idiota llamado Alex._

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- _preguntó Marg votando un poco por la impaciencia._

-Yo le preguntare cuánto cuesta su arreglo, y si me pregunta le digo que es porque creo que a mí también me está fallando esa pieza. **ES EL PLAN PERFECTO.- **_grité entusiasmada mientras se levantaba y levantaba a Margaret a la vez._

-**VAMOS IS AL ATAQUE.-**_ gritó Margaret mientras se subía a su espalda, se pusieron a reír, Bella la bajó al suelo me subió a su moto (me preocupaba que se hiciera daño), y le dijo._

-Tendría usted señora Smith la amabilidad de subir a mi moto.- _dijo con el tipo de tono que utilizábamos en mi época._

-Claro señora Anderson.- _dijo su amiga riendo, gruñí más fuerte, iba a tener que matar a su amiga como siguiera hablando y pensando en esas cosas._

_Su amiga se subió, mi Bella arrancó la moto, y la puso a toda velocidad, nosotros la seguimos como habíamos acordado. Margaret se estaba riendo y gritando al aire, Bella se reía con ella, llegaron a un piso y pararon, solo habían pasado unos minutos, entonces Margaret miró su reloj y pensaba desesperada que tenía que hablar con Lilian._

-Ay mi madre, Isi date prisa son las 5, ve al bar, yo tengo que hablar con Lil, a por cierto Ben esta allá con John y Alex, hazme el favor y pregúntale por su moto ¿Sí?- _ella lo dijo sin respirar._

-No sé qué harías sin mí.- _dijo mi amada mientras la despeinaba y se despedía dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

-Bueno así me amas.- _dijo ella riendo_.

-Tienes razón, aunque seas una maniática pervertida y compradora compulsiva.- _ella refunfuño por lo bajo, ella se estaba yendo cuando le gritó._

-**NO HAGAS NADA QUE YO NO HARÍA**.- _gruñí cuando vi lo que pensaba, Bella bajo las escaleras riendo._

_Se subió a su moto otra vez y fue a un__ bar, estaban sus amigos y el que se llama John la saludó._

-¿Qué hay hermanita?- _ella no pareció molestarle, me sorprendió más cuando dijo._

-Marg me mandó acá hermano.- _ella_ _le abrazó y él la elevó por el aire mientras ella se carcajeaba, mi lista de matar cada vez se hacía más grande._

_Mi hermano estaba celoso, él se sentía el hermano de Bella y no le gustaba que otras personas la llamaran hermana._

-Oye no acapares a mi hermanita.- _dijo Ben, el prometido de Margaret._

-De eso nada, es mi hermana no la tuya.- _dijo John sacando la lengua y mi Bella le dio un codazo._

-Hola hermano, con John no hay remedio, ni lo intentes.- _dijo mientras le abrazaba, Jasper no me podía controlar… ¿Es qué _esto no es lo suficiente malo para un día?,

-Oye amor, ¿No te olvidas de alguien?- _le dijo Alex con una asquerosa mueca de disgusto, ella se tiró en contra de él (definitivamente iba a matarle)._

-Es que al último hay que darle un saludo mejor.-_hablaba entre besos, mientras sus amigos se reían, esa era una escena muy normal entre ellos, estuve a un paso de ponerme de pie y arráncale la cabeza a ese idiota, no tenía derecho a estar con Bella, aunque estuviesen prometidos_.

-Si siempre me vas a saludar así merece la pena ser el último.- _dijo él con la voz ronca, di gracias a dios por el carraspeo que se escuchó, aunque luego maldecí porque se sentó sobre Alex._

_-_Parece que os ibis a comer.-_ dijo John, este era igualito a Emmett, siempre le gustaba bromear._

_-_Isa, porque has venido tan pronto.-_ dijo Ben preocupado.- _¿Ha pasado algo con Marg?_-_

_-_No te reocupes Ben. Marg me dijo que la esperará aquí porque iba a ir a hablar con Lil_.- suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros._

_-_Ah, menudo alivio, no sé qué haría sin Marg_- dijo Ben con cara de alivio._

_Estuvieron hablando un poco de todo, entonces se pusieron a hablar del arreglo para la moto._

_-_Oye, Ben ¿Cuánto cuesta el arreglo de tu moto_?- todos le miraron sorprendidos y sus pensamientos eran un absoluto caos, se preguntaban que harían si a "Isa" le fallaba su moto, por sus mentes vi imágenes y tenía reconocer que era realmente buena._

_-_Pues unos 2.000 dólares… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Falla tu moto_?- le pregunto Ben._

_-_La verdad es que no ha fallado, pero alguna vez se me ha calado sin motivo aparente, por eso te preguntaba_.- dijo sonando natural, me asombró que hubiera aprendido a mentir con naturalidad._

_-_Ah, menos mal ¿Qué haríamos en la carrera sin ti?_- dijo riendo Ben, Alex mientras tanto le besó el cuello ¿Es qué ese chico quería morir ahora mismo?, me tuvieron que sujetar todos mis hermanos para no dejar seco a ese chiquillo del demonio._

_-_Nada, Ben, no haríamos nada.-_ dijo el chico y Bella le abrazó fuertemente._

_- _Isa ya hemos llegado.-_ dijo Lil corriendo hacia ella le besó en la mejilla y se fue junto con John y empezaron a besarse, Marg llegó un poco después y fue directamente hacia Ben._

-Hola amor, te extrañe.-_ dijo Ben, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

_-_Yo igual.-_ dijo Margaret suspirando y pensando en el lindo novio que tenía._

_-_Bueno chicos, deberíais ir a por vuestras motos.-_ dijo mi amor mirando a John y a Alex, me dieron unas ganas terribles de ir a besarla y agradecerle, pero claro, su odioso prometido no quería marcharse._

-Pero amor yo no me quiero ir todavía.-_ dijo Alex sujetándole la cadera, ella le besó el cuello (me puse muy celoso, ya no veía todo rojo, ahora peor aún) y le dijo en un susurro._

_-_Cuanto más pronto te vayas antes vuelves a por mí.- _Él se levantó de un salto y empujo a los demás chicos._

_Las chicas no paraban de reírse, pensaban en lo manejables que eran sus chicos, aunque yo haría eso y más por mi querida Bella._

_-_Isi, Isi, Isi, no te dijo Renne que es de mala educación chantajear._- dijo Lil riendo, Margaret la acompaño en sus risas y ella le siguió el juego._

_-_Lil, Lil, Lil, no te dijo Caroline que es de mala educación pegar a tu novio_.- dijo riéndose, me quede momentáneamente atontado, era un sonido tan hermoso como el cantar de un ángel._

_Hablaron un poco más y se fueron al departamento salieron a las 9:30( mi hermosa Bella estaba deslumbrante con esas botas, pantalón corto, corsé y con la chaqueta negra, era todo un espectáculo verla en persona) se encontraron con los chicos, tuve suerte por una vez este día y Bella fue con Margaret, les seguimos cuando fueron al campus de la universidad y toda la gente empezó a apostar a favor de Bella, todos coincidían en que era la mejor, Bella fue la única que se apuntó._

_Todos estaba entusiasmados viendo a Bella, todos gritaban su nombre, ganó con mucha facilidad, bajó de la moto y Alex le beso, un segundo más y le mato ahí mismo, entonces le dieron una parte del dinero, después de eso fueron al bar de antes, parece que formaban una banda y Bella era la cantante principal._

_Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, cantaba genial, su voz era como una nana muy tranquilizadora después de cantar 5 canciones avisó a Margaret de que no se encontraba bien del todo, me preocupó muchísimo, ella le sustituyo, fue hacia la barra y pidió una bebida mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en Alex, mis hermanos me convencieron de que me sentará a su lado, en cuanto pude me senté a su lado moviendo exageradamente la silla para que me escuchara, pero ni se inmuto._

_Yo no hable y ella tampoco, aunque yo la miraba y ella no, pero de momento esto era suficiente para mí, pude oler y me sorprendí al notar que era Vodka, pero ella no se atragantaba ni nada, esto me hizo pensar cuanto bebería, esto ya no me parecía tan buen plan... ¿No podría solo llevármela lejos de este lugar y sus "amigos"? _

_Mire mi reloj y vi que era la una de la madrugado, los chicos se bajaron a descansar y Alex se llevo a Bella ya que quería estar a solas con ella, por su mente vi como se besaban y estaba preparado para ejecutar su muerte. _

_-_**Para ya Edward, deja de pensar de que forma le vas a matar.-**_ gritó Alice descontrolada._

_Vimos a sus amigas y le preguntamos donde se encontraba "Isa", dijimos que éramos conocidos, cosa que era verdad, ellas alegremente se marcharon a buscarlos, justo cuando iban a ir a más las chicas aparecieron y se la llevaron con ellas, ella se deje llevar a la vez que le enviaba un beso y un guiño a su prometido, él se puso colorado, ella se reía, pero yo estaba que explotaba ¿Cómo era posible?, no me explicaba como podía estar aguantando tanto tiempo sin hacer nada._

_Las chicas le dijeron que nos vieron, pero como no dijimos nada, mi amada Bella dijo que seguro no nos conocía si ellas no lo hacían._

_-_Bueno, en eso tienes razón_.- dijo Lil seria para después gritar.-_**VAMOS A BAILAR.-**_ nos arrastró y empezamos a bailar las 3 juntas, al rato John se llevó a Lil y luego ben se alejó con Margaret, unos segundos después apareció Alex queriendo bailar con Bella, no sé como pero me controle, la venganza sería terrible._

_-_¿Quién soy?- _preguntó con la voz ronca._

_-_Mmm_.- murmuró.- _Ah, ya sé un chico muy sexy con unos ojos marrones de fábula, pelo castaño muy rebelde y sedoso y unos labios increíbles_.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.-_Creo que se llama Alex ¿le has visto?-_ pregunto inocentemente y los malditos celos otra vez, yo deseaba ser él para que Bella se comportará así conmigo._

-Dios, Is, deja de hacer eso, me vuelves loco.-_ dijo Alex mientras le destapaba los ojos, le volteaba y le daba un beso voraz, en su mente pude ver la desesperación que tenía ya que deseaba estar siempre así con ella, yo tuve que acordarme porque no podía matarlo ahora, no quería dañar más a Bella._

-Sabes, Ale.- _dijo pícara.-_ Cada vez besas mejor.

_Siguieron así un rato, hasta que bendita sea apareció Margaret se subió en su espalda y le tapó los ojos, esta vez con un venda, Alex se reía a mandíbula batiente, Bella no parecía asustada._

-**Isi, me abandonaste.- **_le grito su amiga en su oreja, ella se encogió de hombros._

-**Marg, vete con Ben.- **_dijo Bella y Margaret se echó a reír_-**En serio, molestas.**

**-Nooo, no me dejes.-**_dijo ella mientras se bajaba de su espalda, le quitaba la venda y se reía más fuerte._

_-_**Por todos los santos, eres insufrible, venga ve, yo te sigo**_.- dijo pareciendo cabreadísima con ella._

_Ella se fue y se acercó a Lil, ellas le miraban y Bella les guiñó un ojo y se giró para mirar a Alex, se acercó más y le besó rápidamente. Le mataba, vamos pero en un segundo y sin ningún tipo de contemplación._

_-_**Nos vemos luego, corazón**.-_pude ver en la mente del chico como se ponían motes cariñosos._

_-_**Si no hay elección**.-_ suspiró pesadamente, él realmente estaba matando a Margaret mentalmente.-_**Nos vemos gatita**_.- añadió él, ella le besó otra vez y ya no pude callarme el siguiente rugido._

_-_Eres encantador, bueno, me voy o me matan_.-dijo como última despedida. Uff, que alivio, poco más y me da algo y eso que es imposible._

_Bailó por la pista hasta llegar a las chicas, ellas se reían sin parar y sella se unió a ellas._

_-_Is, cada vez están peor, de verdad_.-dijo animadamente Lil._

_-_Bueno, cada vez le adoro más._-suspiró y añadió.-_Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan encantador, guapo, gracioso, inteligente y educado como mi Ale. Es el mejor hombre que podría tener_.- término emocionada, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas también, estaban a punto de llorar, pero yo no, bueno, pensándolo bien este era un buen dato, ya que yo también era así._

_-_Ay, ya les dije que serían la perfecta pareja_.-dijo Margaret, se limpió los ojos -_Bueno, Isi vamos a dejar los sentimentalismos, no podemos arruinar nuestro gran trabajo.-

_Salieron del bar, doblaron la esquina y aparcaron, iban a entrar pero mi Bella dijo:_

_-_Marg, me acabo de acordar de una cosa.- _lo dijo dando, pude ver la irritación de Margaret, ella realmente odiaba eso._

-**ISABELLA MARIE ANDERSON**.- _grito su amiga, Bella se puso a reír y sin proponérmelo rugí bestialmente, Bella se dio cuenta ya que miró a su alrededor, nosotros estábamos escondidos, así que no nos vio._

-Marg, has escuchado eso, parecía un rugido.- _dijo mi amada._

-Me importa un comino, como si es un alíen, no me cambies de tema y dime de que te has acordado.-_dijo ella casi gritando y moviendo sus manos de forma ansiosa._

-Vale, vale, no me mates.- _se encogió de hombros_.- Le pregunte a Ben cuanto costaba el arreglo de su moto y me dijo que cuesta 2.000 dólares.-

-OH, eso es genial Is, TE AMO.- _le grito Margaret mientras se agarraba a ella haciéndole caer al suelo, solté otro gruñido, no me gustaba la idea de que Bella se hiciera daño._

-Yo también Marg, yo también.- _dijo adolorida_.- Pero yo no me tiro encima de ti para tirarte al suelo.-

-Perdón, Is, no era mi intención.- _dijo Margaret mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a ella._

-Au, duele.- _dijo sobándome el culo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte._-Bueno entremos que hace frío, vamos a dormir.-

_Entraron en su piso y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación, bueno al menos había acabado este horripilante día._

_Mis hermanos y yo fuimos a mi casa y le contamos todo lo ocurrido este día, ellos mostraron toda su confusión y les explicamos todo lo que sabíamos, ellos no estaban contentos con la idea de matar a un humano, pero estaban de acuerdo en que teníamos que recuperar, eso me animo un pelín, al menos no los tenía totalmente en mi contra. Ya quería que fuera por la mañana para ver a mi hermosa Bella._

…

**Gracias por leer mi historia, nos leemos más tarde.**

**Palo 2912.**


	13. Disimulando y Sufriendo

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Disimulando y Sufriendo**

**POV: Isa**

_Me desperté de buen humor por haber dormido tan bien, como ya no podía dormir más me fui a bañar, me puse la ropa para el día de hoy y baje a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, estaba silbando alegremente cuando entró Margaret ya vestida, me saludo y yo puse el desayuno en la mesa, comimos hablando amenamente, al rato de terminar nos fuimos en mi moto._

_Habíamos llegado demasiado pronto, así que decidimos ir al césped y nos tumbamos observando las nubes a la vez que hablábamos de unos trabajos que habían mandado, llevábamos un buen rato en el césped y de repente apareció Lil, vino hacia nosotras y se sentó sin decir nada, eso era muy raro en ella._

_-_Lil ¿Te pasa algo?-_ pregunte yo muy preocupada._

_-_Nada Is, solo es que estoy cansada_.- dijo bostezando, la entendí perfectamente._

_Después de eso seguimos hablando y gastándonos bromas cuando aparecieron los chicos sin Alex, me preocupó mucho, él nunca faltaba, me acerque a ellos antes que las chicas._

_-_¿Le ha pasado algo a Alex?-_ demande autoritariamente._

_-_Tranquila hermanita, solo ha cogido un resfriado.-_ dijo Ben tan apaciguador como siempre, me relaje un poco, eso no era tan grave._

_-_Uff, bueno siento el saludo.- _dije mientras los abrazaba_.

_Hablamos hasta que toco la campana y me fui con Marg a clases, íbamos a sentarnos juntas, pero los sitios que quedaban libres estaban separados, Marg se fue al asiento del fondo y yo tuve que sentarme en el de la tercera fila, suspire pesadamente al reconocer a mi ex novio Edward, él estaba sentado al lado del único sitio libre, no quería que nadie supiera que era él, así que aguante mis ganas de irme de la clase y camine lentamente hacia mi sitio._

_Me senté arrojando mi carpeta y mire hacia el frente, el profesor acababa de llegar, fingí que prestaba atención aunque en verdad estaba huyendo mentalmente, la clase siguió su rumbo, intentaba no mirar a Edward, aunque notaba su mirada en mí._

_La clase terminó y me fui corriendo al aseo sin esperar a Marg, tanta tensión me había atacado a mi estómago, llegue a uno de los aseos y me cerré dentro de él mientras vomitaba todo, escuche como me llamaban desde la puerta, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para contestar, salí como pude, me aclare la cara y abrí la puerta, eran Marg y Lil._

_Se tiraron encima de mí y se pusieron a hablar a la vez, no me enteraba de lo que decían._

_**-**_**Parad de una vez, no me entero**.-_grite desesperada._

_-_Is, nos tenías preocupadas, te habías cerrado y no contestabas_.- dijo Lil con ansiedad._

_-_Lo siento chicas, pero creo que no me sentó bien el desayuno.-_ dije con toda la naturalidad que me fue posible._

_Cuando conseguí recuperarme y tranquilizarlas salimos del aseo y fuimos a nuestro sitio, los chicos estaban preocupados por nosotras, pero les relaje diciéndoles que no me había sentado bien el desayuno, como había vomitado decidí no comer nada, no quería volver a echar todo otra vez, estuvimos hablando de nuestro día, hasta que Marg se quedó mirando hacia una mesa, yo no le di importancia._

_-¿_Lil, no son esos de allí los que nos preguntaron por Is?_- preguntó Marg, Lil miró en esa dirección._

-Sí, son esos.- _Lil me miró a mi_.- ¿Is, por qué no miras a ver si los conoces?-

_Mire hacia la mesa que me indicaron y cuál fue mi sorpresa al cruzar mi mirada con todos los Cullen, Alice me miró y sonrió, me gire hacia las chicas, no sabía que decir y ellas me miraban interrogantes, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía reaccionar._

-No lo sé chicas, ya sabéis que he conocido a muchísima gente en mis otras escuelas, es un poco complicado recordar a todo el mundo.- _dije encogiéndome de hombros simulando estar desconcertada, aunque yo sabía perfectamente quienes eran._

_-_Tienes razón Is, pero yo creo que sería difícil olvidarse de unas personas tan hermosas como ellos.-_ dijo Lil echándoles un vistazo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de todo esto porque estaban hablando de unas nuevas motos._

_-_Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto para otro rato.-_ dijo Marg tan alegremente como siempre.- _Chicas tenemos que ir de compras para comprar vestidos para nuestras bodas.-

-Sí, tienes razón Marg, todavía no tenéis los vestidos para ser mis madrinas.- _dijo Lil muy fuerte, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando y yo me levante mientras rodaba los ojos._

_- _Chicas me voy a llamar a Alex para saber cómo esta ¿Vale?-_ ellas asintieron y yo me salí a fuera, me senté debajo de un árbol, cogí mi móvil y llame a Alex._

_-Sí.- respondió él con voz ronca._

_-_Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_pregunte yo._

-Siento no haber ido, pero no puedo ni con mi alma.- _se puso a toser.-_ aunque estoy mejor.

-Oye Ale, si quieres voy para cuidarte.- _dije preocupada por la tos que tenía._

- No es necesario.- _tosió más fuerte_.- Estoy bien, de veras.

-No te creo, voy para allá en cuanto hable con los chicos.- _dije con autoridad y seguridad._

-Pero…- _dijo él_

_-_Peronada, voy para allá.- _y colgué antes de que protestará._

_Regresé a la cafetería, los chicos seguían hablando, me acerqué a la mesa, tome un poco de agua para no deshidratarme y les dije._

_-_Chicos me voy, Alex tiene una tos horrible_.-_

-Salúdale de nuestra parte.-_ dijo John seriamente, algo muy poco común en él._

-Claro, nos vemos hermanos.-_ dije dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos.- _Ah, se me olvidaba, Marg, toma las llaves de mi bebe, yo iré andando.-

_El departamento pillaba cerca así que no tarde mucho en llegar, como tenía llaves del piso entré sin tener que llamar, cuando entré me quedé impresionada, Alex estaba en el sofá con la cara colorada, tres mantas encima de él y tiritando._

_Corrí hacia él, no me gustaba nada su estado, le toque la frente y estaba ardiendo, no sabía que hacer, así que fui a la cocina y cogí un paño lo humedecí y se lo puse en la frente, él no paraba de gemir débilmente, cada vez estaba más angustiada, fue peor cuando le puse el termómetro y comprobé que tenía 49 grados._

_-_Ale, mi amor, abre los ojos.-_ dije sollozando.- _mírame, por favor, no me dejes_.-_

_-_I…Isa.-_ dijo él muy bajito me pegue a él mientras lloraba.- _Isa se feliz.-

-Ale, no, por favor, no me agás esto.-_en esos momentos no escuchaba menos sus latidos, me apresure a llamar a la ambulancia, llegaron en unos minutos, me subí con él mientras le hablaba bajito._

_Llegamos al hospital y le llevaron a una consulta, yo no sabía que hacer y llamé a Marg y a mis suegros, ellos llegaron muy rápidamente y me intentaron consolar, aunque no podían, ya que mi suegra estaba igual, estuvimos unos 15 minutos así, hasta que apareció por la puerta Carlisle, no me moleste en preguntarle porque estaba aquí._

_-_Carlisle, dime que está bien, por favor_.- dije mientras lloraba._

-Lo siento Bella, Alex ha muerto.- _dijo él mientras me abrazaba para consolarme, yo me puse a sollozar muy fuerte, no me importaba nada._

_Todos se pusieron a sollozar y Megan se desmayó, Arthur tuvo que arrastrarla hasta una camilla, las chicas se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, luego se unieron los chicos, yo no podía parar, ¿es que siempre tenía que sufrir yo?_

_Me separe de los chicos me intente relajar e intente dejar de llorar, cuando conseguí respirar con más normalidad le pregunte a Carlisle:_

_-_Carlisle, ¿puedo verlo?-_ quería hablar asolas una última vez con él._

-No creo que sea bueno para ti.- _dijo él con voz paternal._

-Solo serán unos minutos.-dije yo con la voz rota.

-Está bien, 5 minutos, sígueme.- _dijo mientras me guiaba a una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, luego cerró la puerta y se fue, yo me acerqué a Alex, le destape, no me lo podía creer, parecía estar dormido y desee que todo esto fuera una pesadilla._

-Alex, mi amor, despierta, no me puedes abandonar.- _me apoyé sobre su pecho y lloré más fuerte.- _Todavía no nos habíamos casado, ni habíamos tenido hijos, despierta ¿Sí?- _pero estaba claro que él no iba a responder._

_Unos segundos después apareció Carlisle y me llevó con él, yo solo me deje llevar, me quería morir, me sentía destrozada por segunda vez, cuando llegue a la sala de espera estaban todos los Cullen allí, (Esme también) yo los ignoré, no me sentía nada bien, me acerqué a Megan y a Arthur y los abracé, Megan se apoyó en mí y empezó a llorar, no aguanté más y me puse a llorar también._

_-_Mi pequeño, mi niño, no puede haber muerto.-_ no paraba de repetir Megan, yo la intenté consolar._

-Lo siento Megan, si hubiera estado allí antes él no hubiera muerto.- _dije con la voz ronca por el llanto._

-Oh, mi niña, no te culpes, él no querría que tú te sintieras culpable.-_dijo besándome la cabeza, yo me acerqué más a ella._

_Pasó un rato hasta que dejáramos de llorar, no teníamos más lágrimas, entonces Megan y Arthur se fueron a arreglar los papeles y los chicos se fueron a llamar a todo el mundo, yo me quedé sola en un banco mirando a un punto fijo sin parpadear, me sentía muy alicaída, quería morirme._

_De repente sentí unos brazos fríos entorno a mí, yo me aleje instantáneamente, no quería que nadie se apiadase de _mí_ y mucho menos los Cullen, ahora me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para disimular que no tenía nada que ver con ellos._

**POV: Alex**

_Al despertarme por la mañana me encontraba fatal, así que le dije a los chicos que se fueran sin mí y que le dijeran a Is que tenía fiebre, cuando se fueron me tumbe en el sofá y me tape con tres mantas, tenía mucho frío, me dormí, cada vez me encontraba peor, pero no quería llamar a nadie y molestar._

_Me despertó el sonido del móvil, me solían los músculos y todo el cuerpo, pero conteste, podía ser Is, acerté fue Is la que me llamó, se notaba preocupada, tuve que mentirle para que no viniera, pero me cortó, cada vez me costaba más abrir los ojos así que los cerré, empecé a adormecerme, sabía que este era mi final, pero no quería que mi Is sufriera más, entonces la escuché._

_-_Ale, mi amor, abre los ojos.-_ dijo sollozando.- _mírame, por favor, no me dejes_.-_

_-_I…Isa.-_ dije yo como pude.- _Isa se feliz.-_entonces supe que no podía más y me dejé arrastrar, sabía que mi ángel se recuperaría tarde o temprano, pero lo haría._

**POV: Edward**

_Alice vio que mi amada Bella llegaría demasiado pronto, la esperamos y apareció en su moto y se fue con Margaret al césped y se tumbaron a l tiempo que hablaban de unos trabajos que habían mandado, llevaban hablando apareció Lil pensando en lo cansada que estaba._

_-_Lil ¿Te pasa algo?-_ preguntó mi Bella preocupada._

_-_Nada Is, solo es que estoy cansada_.- dijo bostezando, en la cara de Bella pude ver su comprensión._

_Siguieron hablando y gastándose bromas cuando aparecieron los chicos pensando en Alex, él había faltado porque estaba malo, Bella se adelantó a las chicas._

_-_¿Le ha pasado algo a Alex?-_ demandó autoritariamente._

_-_Tranquila hermanita, solo ha cogido un resfriado.-_ dijo Ben, ella se relajó notablemente._

_-_Uff, bueno siento el saludo.- _dijo mientras los abrazaba y me dieron los odios celos_.

_Hablaron un rato más Alice vio que Bella se tendría que separar de Margaret y se tendría que sentar en otro sitio así que decidí entrar a la clase y reservar un sitio la lado mío._

_Margaret se fue al asiento del fondo, Bella al verme suspire pesadamente parecía que quería huir de la clase, en cambio caminó lentamente hacia su sitio a mi lado, estaba muy contento por su cercanía, hoy parecía ser un buen día._

_Se sentó arrojando su carpeta y miró hacia el frente, el profesor acababa de llegar, Bella no me miró en toda la clase pero parecía estar ausente, yo me la quede mirando, estaba seguro de que esta espera merecería la pena con tal de verla sonreír._

_La clase terminó y se fui corriendo sin esperar a Margaret, ella se preocupó bastante y la siguió, vi como Bella entraba a uno de los aseos y se cerraba dentro de él a través de la mente de su amiga, me reuní con mi familia y Alice me dijo que no me preocupase que ella llegaría en un momento._

_Bella llegó acompañada por sus amigas y se sentaron en su mesa, Bella les explicó que no le había sentado bien el desayuno, estuvieron hablando sobre sus clases, hasta que Margaret se fijó en nuestra mesa y nos analizó meticulosamente, entonces por su mente pude ver como nos había reconocido, aunque no estaba totalmente segura._

_-¿_Lil, no son esos de allí los que nos preguntaron por Is?_- preguntó ella, Lilian miró en nuestra dirección y también nos reconoció._

-Sí, son esos.- _Lilian miró a mí Bella_.- ¿Is, por qué no miras a ver si los conoces?-

_Miró hacia nuestra mesa y pude ver claramente la sorpresa que sentía al cruzar su mirada con mi familia, Alice le miró y sonrió, se giró hacia sus amigas y ellas le miraban con un millón de preguntas pasando por sus mentes, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no reaccionaba._

-No lo sé chicas, ya sabéis que he conocido a muchísima gente en mis otras escuelas, es un poco complicado recordar a todo el mundo.- _dijo encogiéndome de hombros pareciendo desconcertada, aunque todos nosotros sabíamos que nos había reconocido y lo tendría que admitir algún día, ya que no pensábamos irnos sin ella._

_-_Tienes razón Is, pero yo creo que sería difícil olvidarse de unas personas tan hermosas como ellos.-_ dijo Lilian echándonos un vistazo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de todo esto porque estaban hablando de unas nuevas motos._

_-_Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto para otro rato.-_ dijo Margaret alegremente, a ella no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo seria.- _Chicas tenemos que ir de compras para comprar vestidos para nuestras bodas.-

-Sí, tienes razón Marg, todavía no tenéis los vestidos para ser mis madrinas.- _dijo Lilian muy fuerte, todo el mundo se les quedó mirando y Bella se levantó mientras rodaba los ojos._

_- _Chicas me voy a llamar a Alex para saber cómo esta ¿Vale?-_ ellas asintieron y Bella se salió a fuera, y escuche como marcaba el número de su prometido, Alice me dijo que no me preocupase y yo intente relajarme._

_-Sí.- respondió él con voz ronca._

_-_Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_pregunte ella, otra vez tuve celos de Alex._

-Siento no haber ido, pero no puedo ni con mi alma.- _se puso a toser.-_ aunque estoy mejor.

-Oye Ale, si quieres voy para cuidarte.- _dijo preocupada, yo no quería que se fuera._

- No es necesario.- _tosió más fuerte_.- Estoy bien, de veras.

-No te creo, voy para allá en cuanto hable con los chicos.- _dijo con autoridad y seguridad._

-Pero…- _dijo él_

_-_Peronada, voy para allá.- _y colgó._

_Regresó a la cafetería, (mis hermanos estaban endientes de ella, se preocupaban de que le pasará algo) los chicos seguían hablando, se acercó a la mesa, tomó un poco de agua y les dijo._

_-_Chicos me voy, Alex tiene una tos horrible_.-_

-Salúdale de nuestra parte.-_ dijo John seriamente, algo muy poco común en él por lo que pude ver.._

-Claro, nos vemos hermanos.-_ dijo dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos.- _Ah, se me olvidaba, Marg, toma las llaves de mi bebe, yo iré andando.-eso me preocupó más ¿Qué tal si la atropellaban?

_Me quede en la universidad porque se vería muy sospechoso que me fuera detrás de ella, además de que mis hermanos no me dejaban, estaba en la última clase cuando Alice tuvo una visión:_

…

_-_Ale, mi amor, abre los ojos.-_ dijo sollozando.- _mírame, por favor, no me dejes_.-_

_-_I…Isa.-_ dijo él muy bajito , Bella se pegó a él mientras lloraba.- _Isa se feliz.-

-Ale, no, por favor, no me agás esto.-_Entonces Bella llamaba a una ambulancia._

…

_Eso me descolocó bastante ¿Cuándo pasaría eso?, mi hermana tuvo otra visión._

…

_Estaba Bella en una sala de espera con sus amigos y unos señores consolándola cuando apareció Carlisle y Bella se acercó a él._

_-_Carlisle, dime que está bien, por favor_.- dijo mientras lloraba._

-Lo siento Bella, Alex ha muerto.- _dijo él mientras le abrazaba para consolarle, ella se puso a sollozar muy fuerte._

…

_Sentía pena por el chico y por mi Bella, pero era necesario, no me podía arriesgar a perderla otra vez, entonces el teléfono de Margaret empezó a sonar, y al contestar Bella le dijo que estaba en hospital porque Alex estaba muy grave._

_Mis hermanos, mi madre y yo fuimos más tarde para consolar a mí Bella nadie nos preguntó nada porque todos estaban sufriendo mucho, cuando llegamos Carlisle le decía a Bella:_

-Está bien, 5 minutos, sígueme.- _dijo mientras le dejaba en la habitación de Alex, en la mente de Carlisle pude ver la tristeza que sentía por el dolor de una de sus hijas._

-Alex, mi amor, despierta, no me puedes abandonar.- _dijo Bella de repente.- _Todavía no nos habíamos casado, ni habíamos tenido hijos, despierta ¿Sí?-

_Unos segundos después mi padre decidió que ya era suficiente para ella, y se la llevó con él, Alice tuvo una visión de Bella suicidándose y yo me agobie, no permitiría que se matará, ella era mi compañera y no la podía perder ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella._

_Cuando llegó nos ignoró y eso le dolió bastante a mi familia entera, se acercó a los padres de Alex y los abracé, la madre se apoyó en mí y empezó a llorar pensando en lo mal que sentía por perder a su único hijo, Bella se puso a llorar también._

_-_Mi pequeño, mi niño, no puede haber muerto.-_ no paraba de repetir la madre y Bella la intentaba consolar, toda mi familia se sentía fatal, pero éramos egoístas y no queríamos perder a nuestra Bella._

-Lo siento Megan, si hubiera estado allí antes él no hubiera muerto.- _dijo con la voz ronca por el llanto, me sentí mal por ella no quería que se culpase._

-Oh, mi niña, no te culpes, él no querría que tú te sintieras culpable.-_dijo besándole la cabeza, Bella se aproximó más a Megan._

_Pasó un rato hasta que dejaron de llorar, los padres del chico se fueron a arreglar los papeles para el entierro y Bella se sentó mirando un punto fijo, mi hermana tuvo otra visión de Bella muriendo y no se pudo controlar, la abrazó, Bella se alejó instantáneamente y nos sentimos otra vez más dolidos aún, pero recuperaríamos su afecto, todos estaban decididos._

_Al instante Alice tuvo una visión de Bella siendo vampiro, la idea ya no me repelía y si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar la hubiera transformado en cuento me lo pidió por primera vez._

…

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos más tarde y gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia.**

**Palo 2912.**


	14. El Funeral

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**El Funeral**

**POV: Isa**

_Arthur y Megan se acercaron justo en ese momento, yo desvié la mirada de la familia Cullen y me centre en mi queridísima Megan, ella era como mi segunda madre y la amaba, la abrace otra vez y por supuesto Arthur era como mi segundo padre._

_-_Is querida, no te preocupes todo está solucionado.-_ dijo Arthur mientras nos abrazaba a las dos._

-Gracias Arthur.- _le di un beso en la mejilla a él y a Megan y me aleje de ellos_.-Tengo que ir a hablar con mis padres, luego os ayudaré en lo que pueda.- _dije refiriéndome al funeral._

-Linda, no hace falta, ve y descansa.- _me dijo Megan, yo negué con la cabeza._

-Se lo debo a Alex.- _dije yo._

-Sí así lo deseas así se hará, pero haznos un favor y cuídate, ya tenemos suficiente con la muerte de un hijo, para que se enferme otro.- _me dijo Arthur cariñosamente, yo le sonreí, se parecía mucho a Alex._

-Tranquilo pa, me portaré bien.- _me aleje de allí sin mirar atrás._

_Iba andando pausadamente por los pasillos cuando vi a mis amigas, caminé hacia ellas y en cuanto me vieron me dijeron que hablará con mis padres, que estaban muy preocupados, cogí mi teléfono y los llamé, los dos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Alex, le querían como a un hijo, me hicieron prometer que no haría ninguna locura y yo lo hice, no quería que sufrieran aún más._

-Is, si quieres podemos irnos ya.- _me dijo Marg tristemente._

_-_Antes quiero volver a hablar con Megan y Arthur, se me olvidó preguntar cuándo será el funeral.-ella asintió y yo regresé a donde estaban ellos.

_Ellos al verme de nuevo se sorprendieron, sabía que me iban a empezar a regañar así que les dije:_

-Se me olvidó preguntaros cuando será el funeral.- _hable con voz rota otra vez._

-Será mañana.-_dijo Megan tristemente.-_Mi niña vete al piso, estas fatal.

-Ha sido muy duro para mí, ma.- _ellos asintieron y yo me volví a despedir._

-Vámonos Is, yo conduzco.- _dijo Marg._

_-_Gracias, de veras, no sé que haría sin ti.-_ le abrace, sollozaba, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas._

_Nos subimos a la moto ella condujo hacia nuestro piso, yo no tenía ánimos para salir a comprar la ropa necesaria para el funeral, Marg amablemente se ofreció a ir a comprarlas yo se lo agradecí y me metí en nuestro piso, hice la cena para no tener que hacerla más tarde, me puse mi pijama azul marino, estaba preparada para irme a dormir cuando sonó el timbre, lentamente me dirigí hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta._

_Al alzar la vista me encontré cara a cara con Alice, Rosalie y Esme, me sorprendió que supieran donde vivía, aunque, claro, ellas eran y podían haber olido mi perfume._

_-_Hola Bella_.- dijo Esme con una voz muy extraña, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho.-_Veníamos a darte el pésame por lo de tu prometido.-_dijo ella, entonces lo entendí todo._

_-_Gracias, por venir, de veras.-_dije lo más amable que pude, sería casualidad que se encontraran en Nueva York._

-Bella también veníamos a hablar de cuando nos fuimos de Forks.-_dijo Alice tan directa como recordaba._

-No tenemos que hablar de nada más, eso quedo enterrado en Forks y soy Isabella para vosotras.-_dije empezando a cabrearme._

-Tranquila "Isabella"-_dijo Rosalie con un tono provocador, yo me encogí de hombros, no tenía fuerzas para discutir._

-Gracias otra vez, pero estoy muy cansada, ya hablaremos.- _dije evadiendo el tema._

-Vale, te dejamos descansar, buenas tardes Isabella.-_dijo Esme tan dulce como siempre, me empecé a cuestionar si tenía que tener rencor a Esme, pero me negué a la idea, todos me abandonaron como si fuera una maldita perra._

_Ellas se fueron y yo cerré la puerta, me metí en mi cama y me dormí, tuve sueños muy extraños, pero cuando me desperté no les di importancia, Marg llegó cinco minutos después y me guardo el traje en mi armario, yo fui a la cocina y calenté la comida._

_Marg bajó y comimos sin hablar, las dos estábamos muy dolidas por lo sucedido con Alex, después de cenar nos despedimos y cada una fue a su habitación, me duche y me puse el despertador a las 9 de la mañana, durante tres días iba a dejar de ir a la universidad, todavía no asimilaba la muerte de Alex, mis padres me llamaron y me dijeron que no podrían venir._

_Baje a desayunar, Marg había hecho el desayuno, le sonreí como pude y ella me dijo:_

_-_Is, tenemos que estar preparadas en 2 horas para que podamos llegar antes que el resto de los invitados.-_ yo asentí mientras me sentaba en la mesa, Marg y yo no hablamos mucho, eso me preocupaba, ella siempre me animaba cuando estaba alicaída._

-Is, ¿De qué conocías al doctor de ayer?- _no sabía que decirle, así que decidí decirle la verdad._

-Ese era Carlisle Cullen.- _ella me miró sorprendida_.- El padre de Edward.

-No me digas que esos que preguntaban por ti eran los Cullen.-_dijo ella inquisitiva._

-Sí, eran ellos.- _ella me miró con furia_.- Edward es el que se sentó junto a mi ayer.

-Eres despreciable, ¿Pensabas qué no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Te piensas largar con él, verdad?- _preguntó cada vez más furiosa._

-Claro que no, yo no haría eso_.- pero Marg se levantó y me dio una cachetada, yo la miré sorprendida, ella nunca me haría eso._

-**Eres una maldita mentirosa, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas por aquí**.-_me gritó colérica._

_-_Marg deja que me explique_.- dije apesadumbrada._

_-_**Lárgate Isabella Swan…No te quiero ver nunca más.-**_ cogió las llaves de mi moto y me las tiró en la cara.-_**Vete de una vez.**

_-_Lo siento Marg, siento que no me creas_.- dije mirándola apenada, todo iba de mal en peor._

_Antes de que dijera nada más cogí mi cartera, mi caso y me fui, no sabía a donde ir, así que paré en el bar, allí estaban los chicos, pero cuando me vieron me dirigieron una mirada furiosa y supe que Marg había hablado con ellos, intente acercarme, pero cuando iba a hablar giraron la cara, me encontraba muy mal, tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar pero me controlé, llame a Megan pero cuando supo que era yo cortó la llamada, yo me deje caer en una silla._

_Todo iba mal, no sabía a donde ir, salí del bar y me fui hacia mi moto, ya era la hora del funeral, pero no me dejarían asistir, como no tenía casa ni piso me puse a buscar en los periódicos y en las inmobiliarias, encontré un piso de alquiler a una manzana de la universidad, llamé y me la dieron, fui a esa dirección y el casero ya me esperaba, le di el dinero que acordamos y entre a mi nuevo hogar._

_Escuché como llamaban a la puerta, tenía una ligera idea de quienes iban a ser, así que me fui a mi habitación a dormir, todo lo sucedido el día de hoy me golpeo de repente y me puse a llorar como una desquiciada, nada de esto tenía sentido, me acerqué a mis pastillas y me trague un montón y me deje guiar por la oscuridad, era mucho más reconfortante que la realidad, lo último que escuche fue una especie de crujido, como de una puerta rompiéndose, pero lo único que quería era morir de una vez._

**POV: Marg**

_Cuando se despertó Isabella decidí preguntarle porque conocía al doctor y ella reconoció que era el padre de Edward y que los que preguntaron por ella fueron los Cullen, entonces me di cuenta de que nos había mentido siempre, ella los había llamado para que regresaran, entonces me descontrolé y le grité todo lo que se merecía y le pegue una cachetada en su estúpida cara._

_Hablé con todo el mundo para que no engañara a nadie y luego a la hora del funeral no apareció por lo que tranquilice, esa arpía se había aprovechado de nosotros y yo como imbécil había caído en la trampa, pero por suerte me dio tiempo a descubrirla, esa chica deseará no haberse metido con nosotros._

**POV: Alice**

_Mi madre, mi hermana y yo seguimos a Bella y cuando se fue Margaret llamamos a la puerta, ella alzó la vista y nos miró._

_-_Hola Bella_.- dijo Esme triste.-_Veníamos a darte el pésame por lo de tu prometido.-

_-_Gracias, por venir, de veras.-_dijo amablemente, yo me moría por hablar con ella, pero estaba muy cansada, lo veía_

-Bella también veníamos a hablar de cuando nos fuimos de Forks.-_dije entrando al grano_

-No tenemos que hablar de nada más, eso quedo enterrado en Forks y soy Isabella para vosotras.-_dijo cabreada._

-Tranquila "Isabella"-_dijo Rosalie con un tono provocador, ella se encogió de hombros._

-Gracias otra vez, pero estoy muy cansada, ya hablaremos.- _dijo evadiendo el tema._

_Al día siguiente por la mañana me preocupe de sobremanera por mi hermana Bella, acababa de tener una visión sobre ella y me dejó muy impactada:_

…

-Is, ¿De qué conocías al doctor de ayer?- _dijo Margaret con una voz muy rara._

-Ese era Carlisle Cullen.- _dijo Bella y Margaret la miró sorprendida. _- El padre de Edward.

-No me digas que esos que preguntaban por ti eran los Cullen.-_dijo ella inquisitiva._

-Sí, eran ellos.- _dijo bella y su amiga le miró con furia_.- Edward es el que se sentó junto a mi ayer.

-Eres despreciable, ¿Pensabas qué no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Te piensas largar con él, verdad?- _preguntó cada vez más furiosa._

-Claro que no, yo no haría eso_.- pero Margaret se levantó y le dio una cachetada y Bella la miró sorprendida._

-**Eres una maldita mentirosa, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas por aquí**.-_le gritó colérica._

_-_Marg deja que me explique_.- dijo apesadumbrada._

_-_**Lárgate Isabella Swan…No te quiero ver nunca más.-**_ cogió las llaves de su moto y se las tiró en la cara.-_**Vete de una vez**_._

_-_Lo siento Marg, siento que no me creas_.- dijo mirándola apenada, mientras se iba del piso._

…

_Edward gruñó muy fuerte, estaba fuera de sus cabales, aunque yo no me encontraba mejor… ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñata a insultar a mi mejor amiga y hermana?, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque entonces tuve una visión:_

…

_Bella estaba en una habitación llorando sin parar cuando cogió un frasco e pastillas y se tomó un montón, entonces dejó de reaccionar y poco a poco dejó de respirar, se calló sobre la cama y entonces deje de ver su futuro._

…

_-_**NOOO, Bella.-**_ Gritamos Edward y yo a la vez, Jazz nos intentó tranquilizar, todos nos miraban, ya que Edward no paraba de sollozar y yo apenas reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer._

_-_Alice ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Qué has visto?-_dijo Jasper mientras me acariciaba._

-Margaret le va a echar a Bella porque cree que ella la mintió con respecto a nosotros y luego aparece en una habitación sola y se toma un bote de pastillas y hay pierdo su futuro.- _dije sollozando._

-Tenemos que impedirlo.-_dijo Esme ansiosamente, yo me concentré._

-Tenemos 3 minutos para encontrar ese piso.- _dije desesperada, Edward salió corriendo y nosotros le seguimos, quedaba un minuto y localizamos el aroma de Bella lo seguimos y llegamos al piso, llamamos a la puerta, pero ella subió la escalera y se puso a llorar,__** Nooo**__ pensé, ahora iba a tomar las pastillas._

_Edward al leer mi mente rompió la puerta y subió corriendo la escalera, le seguimos y encontramos a Bella tal cual en mi visión, ya empezaba a dejar de respirar, no, no podía morir._

_Carlisle se sentó en frente de ella con su botiquín y empezó a reanimarla, Bella no respondía y Edward no paraba de sostenerle la mano y pedirle que se recuperase, todos los demás sollozábamos, aunque Carlisle la intentaba reanimar, entonces cuando menos lo esperaba tuve una visión de Bella siendo vampira, me emocione, todo esto había funcionado, Edward se relajó y los demás también cuando les conté mi visión._

_Me contente con saber que mi hermana sobreviviría y estaría con nosotros por siempre, Edward sonrió ante mi pensamiento._

**POV: Edward**

_Mi hermana estaba nerviosa por una visión que acababa de tener y yo al verla también me preocupé era muy extraño:_

…

-Is, ¿De qué conocías al doctor de ayer?- _dijo Margaret con una voz muy rara._

-Ese era Carlisle Cullen.- _dijo Bella y Margaret la miró sorprendida. _- El padre de Edward.

-No me digas que esos que preguntaban por ti eran los Cullen.-_dijo ella inquisitiva._

-Sí, eran ellos.- _dijo bella y su amiga le miró con furia_.- Edward es el que se sentó junto a mi ayer.

-Eres despreciable, ¿Pensabas qué no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Te piensas largar con él, verdad?- _preguntó cada vez más furiosa._

-Claro que no, yo no haría eso_.- pero Margaret se levantó y le dio una cachetada y Bella la miró sorprendida._

-**Eres una maldita mentirosa, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas por aquí**.-_le gritó colérica._

_-_Marg deja que me explique_.- dijo apesadumbrada._

_-_**Lárgate Isabella Swan…No te quiero ver nunca más.-**_ cogió las llaves de su moto y se las tiró en la cara.-_**Vete de una vez**_._

_-_Lo siento Marg, siento que no me creas_.- dijo mirándola apenada, mientras se iba del piso._

…

_Gruñí muy fuerte, estaba fuera de sus cabales, como se atrevía esa insolente a pegar así a mi Bella, mi hermana no se encontraba mucho mejor ella pensaba en que ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñata a insultar a mi mejor amiga y hermana?, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensaren como matar a Margaret porque Alice tuvo otra visión_

…

_Bella estaba en una habitación llorando sin parar cuando cogió un frasco e pastillas y se tomó un montón, entonces dejó de reaccionar y poco a poco dejó de respirar, se calló sobre la cama y entonces deje de ver su futuro._

…

_-_**NOOO, Bella.-**_ Gritamos Alice y yo a la vez, Jazz nos intentó tranquilizar, todos pensaban que qué pasaba con Bella, pero yo no podía hablar, solo podía sollozar, todo el esfuerzo que puse en recuperar a mi Bella y ahora no podría._

_-_Alice ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Qué has visto?-_dijo Jasper mientras acariciaba a Alice._

-Margaret le va a echar a Bella porque cree que ella la mintió con respecto a nosotros y luego aparece en una habitación sola y se toma un bote de pastillas y hay pierdo su futuro.- _dijo sollozando._

-Tenemos que impedirlo.-_dijo Esme ansiosamente, no quería que su hijita se muriera, Alice se concentró._

-Tenemos 3 minutos para encontrar ese piso.- _dijo desesperada, salí corriendo, en lo único que pensaba era en salvar a mi Bella y mi familia me siguió dándome apoyo mentalmente, quedaba un minuto y localizamos el aroma de Bella lo seguimos y llegamos al piso, llamamos a la puerta, pero ella subió la escalera y se puso a llorar,__** Nooo**__ pensó Alice, ahora iba a tomar las pastillas._

_Al leer la mente de mi hermana rompí la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces y subí corriendo la escalera, me siguieron pero no le di importancia, si Bella moría yo iría detrás de ella, entonces encontramos a Bella tal cual estaba en la visión de Alice, ya empezaba a dejar de respirar, no, no podía morir pensábamos todos._

_Carlisle se sentó en frente de ella con su botiquín y empezó a reanimarla, Bella no respondía y yo no paraba de sostenerle la mano y pedirle que se recuperase, todos los demás sollozaban al pensar en la muerte de su hermana e hija más reciente, aunque Carlisle se concentró en reanimarla también lo pensaba, entonces cuando menos lo esperaba Alice tuvo una visión de Bella siendo vampira, Alice se emocionó al pensar en qué todo esto había funcionado, yo me relajé y los demás también cuando mi hermana les contó su visión._

_Me contenta saber que mi hermana sobreviviría y estaría con nosotros por siempre, pensaba Alice y sonreí ante el pensamiento, los demás solo pensaban en el alivio de saberla viva._

…**..**

**Gracias por leer, ya no quedan muchos más capítulos, nos leemos.**

**Palo 2912.**


	15. Despertar

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Despertar**

**POV: Isa**

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura que llevaba mucho tiempo en esta profunda oscuridad, no sentía nada, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba muerta, intenté moverme, pero no notaba mi cuerpo._

_¿Qué había pasado?, se suponía que tenía que estar muerta, todo esto era confuso, me parecía escuchar voces, pero no veía ni notaba nada, esta ceguera me estaba volviendo loca, preferiría estar muerta que encontrarme en la situación que me encontraba._

_Pasó mucho más tiempo, deseaba morir todo el tiempo, de repente empecé a ver una luz blanca, curiosa fui andando hacia ella, cada vez me encontraba más relajada, esa luz era apaciguadora, entonces vi a mi abuelita Marie, contenta me fui corriendo hacia ella. Estaba más animada ¿Esto era la muerte?, porque si era así me quedaría aquí de buena gana._

_Pero cuando iba a hablar con ella todo se volvió negro otra vez, esto era desesperante, deseaba volver allí, estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas regresar con mi abuela, pero me sentía atrapada, era incapaz de sentir nada, lo intenté con más empeño pero fracasé, entonces me agité. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para regresar?_

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero otra vez empecé a sentir y a escuchar, estaba confundida por todo lo ocurrido, así que me dejé llevar a la inconciencia, allí estaría mucho mejor, estaba totalmente segura de ello._

_-_Bella, Bella mi amor despierta.-_ me dijo una voz terriblemente conocida, pero la ignoré e intente volver a mi sueño._

_- _Bella, ya es hora.-_ me dijo otra voz muy familiar, es que no me pueden dejar en paz._

_Entonces sentí mucho frío, pero me daba igual, nada de lo que me quedaba en la vida merecía la pena, había perdido a mi primera familia, luego a Alex y luego a mis amigos, quería desaparecer y olvidar todo._

_Noté como algo me hacía cosquillas, esto era insoportable, me di la vuelta y pegue un manotazo, dejé de sentir cosquillas, me acurruqué y suspiré preparada para seguir durmiendo, empecé a soñar con moscas, era un sueño raro, pero yo era rara así que no le di importancia._

_Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo, o eso suponía yo, así que me empecé a remover tanteando el terreno, me pareció escuchar risitas, pero no le di importancia, me estiré un poco mientras gruñía, no quería moverme y lentamente abrí mis ojos._

_Alterada me levanté de un salto, no me sonaba esta habitación, la examiné e hice memoria, no había estado en esta habitación nunca, asustada me di la vuelta para ver si estaban los Cullen, tenía la impresión de que eran ellos los que me habían encontrado y llevado a donde fuera que estuviese._

_Cuando alcé los ojos se me paró el corazón, estaba muy asustada, allí se encontraba Edward, como pude di un paso hacia atrás, él se levantó y fue hacia mí, a la vez que él avanzaba yo retrocedía, hasta que con horror me di cuenta de que acababa de chocar con la pared y no me daba tiempo a escapar, intenté encontrar una salida, pero me acordé de la velocidad de los vampiros, él me atraparía en menos de un segundo y además yo no sabía dónde me encontraba._

_-_Tranquila mi amor, no te haré nada, confía en mí_.-dijo él con voz persuasiva, me quedé un momento desorientada, pero reaccioné._

-Ni mi amor ni nada. ¿Qué haces aquí, o mejor qué hago yo aquí?- _pregunté irritada_.

-Te hemos traído porque casi mueres.-_dijo él como si nada._

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quería morir, eh, no cuenta lo que yo quiera? Es mi vida.- _medio grité veía todo rojo, quería matar a alguien._

_-_No tienes porque morir.- _dijo él cabreado._

-Como ya te he dicho es mi vida y hago lo que me dé la gana con ella.- _dije más controlada, no valía la pena pelear, en cuanto pudiera terminaría lo que empecé._

_-_**TÚ NO VAS A HACER NADA.-**_gritó él cada vez más furioso._

_-_Si tú lo dices…Bueno me voy, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.-_ dije yo._

_Iba a dar un paso cuando él me sujetó con firmeza, aunque sin hacerme daño, pero eso me cabreó, abrí la boca para quejarme, pero él aprovecho y me besó furiosamente, intenté alejarme, pero él me atrajo más hacia si mismo, intenté no responder, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó y arrojé mis manos hacia su cuello._

_Cuando dejamos de besarnos para que yo respirará me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me patee mentalmente, era una idiota, ahora se volvería a aprovechar de mí._

_-_Es por eso que no quiero que mueras_.- dijo él acariciando mis brazos, la conocida electricidad surgió y no sé porque me sentí contenta otra vez._

_-_Eso no ha sido nada_.- dije intentando negar lo obvio._

_-_Eso ha sido todo.-_ dijo él muy seguro de si.- _Ven te lo demostraré.

_Me arrastró escaleras abajo y me sentó en un sofá muy moderno, a los segundos aparecieron todos los Cullen y me miraron, yo esquive su mirada, no podía creer que esto fuera cierto, __**deseaba**__**despertar**__ y ver que Alex seguía vivo y nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero al ver a esos siete vampiros supe que nada de lo que me había pasado era mentira._

**POV: Edward**

_Cuando mi padre creyó conveniente la llevamos a nuestra casa, todos estábamos vigilando que Bella estuviese bien, pasaron como dos horas cuando el corazón de mi Bella empezó a latir más _

_lento de lo normal, todos se levantaron preocupados, pero pude notar a través de los pensamientos de Jasper la alegría que sentía mi amor, eso era extraño._

_-_Papa, haz algo, rápido.-_ mi padre corrió a su oficina y cogió lo que necesitaba, se sentó y le inyecto lo que creyó necesario._

_El corazón de Bella se estabilizó y Jasper notó los nervios y desesperación que sentía mi amada, lo dejé pasar, cuando despertará se lo preguntaría._

_Bella empezó a reaccionar cuando nos pusimos a hablar pero sin más volvió a dormirse, todos se fueron dejándome con mi Bella durmiente, ya había pasado medio día desde que la encontramos y decidí que ya había dormido demasiado tiempo, Alice vino para despertarla._

_-_Bella, Bella mi amor despierta.-_ le dije con toda la ternura que sentía, ella parece que me escuchó, pero no me hizo ni caso._

_- _Bella, ya es hora.-_ dijo Alice, pensando en que ropa debería comprar para Bella, pero mi Bella no se quería despertar_

_Entonces me acerqué más a ella, para que reaccionase a mi frío tacto, pero tampoco se movió, así que empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella se dio la vuelta y me pegó un manotazo, dejé de hacerle cosquillas, era muy adorable y hermosa cuando dormía, se acurrucó mientras daba un suspiro y siguió durmiendo, al rato empezó a hablar en sueños diciendo que tenía que matar más moscas, todos en la casa se rieron al pensar en lo que estaría soñando._

_Ya había dormido bastante tiempo y cuando menos me lo esperaba se empezó a remover me toqueteo el pecho y todos se rieron bajito, se estiró un poco mientras gruñía, todos se fueron antes de que abriera los ojos, mi amor parecía no querer moverse, pero al fin abrió lentamente los ojos._

_Alterada se levantó de un salto, miró la habitación examinándola, todavía no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí y parecía estar recordando algo, "está asustada" pensaba Jasper, se dio la vuelta muy despacio, "ahora está sospechando" pensó mi hermano._

_Cuando me vio se le paró el corazón, todos nos preocupamos por ese hecho, dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa, "despacio Edward" pensó de nuevo mi hermano "está horrorizada" me levanté lentamente y fui hacia ella, a la vez que yo avanzaba ella retrocedía, "Edward para la vas a matar del espanto", Bella chocó con la pared e intentó encontrar una salida._

_-_Tranquila mi amor, no te haré nada, confía en mí_.-dijo yo con voz persuasiva, se quedó quieta, pero un segundo después reaccionó._

-Ni mi amor ni nada. ¿Qué haces aquí, o mejor qué hago yo aquí?- _preguntó irritada_.

-Te hemos traído porque casi mueres.-_dije intentando no parecer dolido, Alice me animó pensando en mi futuro con mi adorada Bella._

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quería morir, eh, no cuenta lo que yo quiera? Es mi vida.- _medio gritó, todos estaban muy confusos y preocupados de que lo intentara otra vez._

_-_No tienes porque morir.- _dije harto, no quería discutir con ella, pero no sabía cómo explicarle toda la situación._

-Como ya te he dicho es mi vida y hago lo que me dé la gana con ella.- _dijo más controlada, eso no me tranquilizó para nada, es más fue aún peor cuando Alice tuvo otras visiones de Bella muerta, todas eran horribles, Bella ahorcada, Bella ahogada y no quería pensar en las otras, Alice me gritó mentalmente que la parase, aunque no hacía falta._

_-_**TÚ NO VAS A HACER NADA.-**_grite más furioso aún, tenía que solucionar esto y rápido, todo se me estaba yendo de las manos._

_-_Si tú lo dices…Bueno me voy, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.-_ dijo mi Bella, Alice vio claramente su muerte, así que decidí actuar._

_Ella iba a dar un paso cuando le sujeté con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, le iba a demostrar como yo tenía razón, ella abrió su hermosa boca para quejarse seguramente, pero me aproveché y le besé furiosamente intentando demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella pero sin dañarla, intentó alejarse, pero le atraje más hacia mí, al principio no me correspondía, pero seguí con el beso hasta que note que se rendía y ponía sus brazos entorno a mi cuello._

_Cuando dejamos de besarnos para que mi amada respirará Bella pareció arrepentirse, pero yo estuve bastante alegre de que ella me hubiese respondido, eso significaba que quisiera o no todavía deseaba mi compañía y yo le ayudaría a descubrirlo, aunque me costase la vida, metafóricamente hablando._

_-_Es por eso que no quiero que mueras_.- dije acariciando sus brazos, la conocida electricidad surgió, me sentía completo después de mucho tiempo y me alegre más cuando Jasper notó que mi Bella también estaba contenta._

_-_Eso no ha sido nada_.- dijo intentando negar lo obvio, ambos sabíamos que era mentira lo que acababa decir._

_-_Eso ha sido todo.-_ dije seguro.- _Ven te lo demostraré.

_Le arrastré escaleras abajo y le senté en uno de los sofás a los segundos aparecieron toda mi familia y le miraron, ella esquivó nuestras miradas, todos estaban deseosos de poder hablar y disculparse debidamente con mi Bella, pero esta vez era yo el primero que tendría que hablar, era necesario que aclarase todo este lio para poder ser feliz junto con mi Bella._

_Por una parte me gustaría, aunque suene irreal, volver al pasado y no volver a cometer esa estúpida decisión que me llevó hasta toda esta locura, si fuera posible no dudaría en convertirla en vampiresa ni un segundo, pero claro ahora tendría que convencerla de que la engañe al marcharme y que nunca deje de amarla._

**EN 3º PERSONA:**

_Todos en la mansión Cullen estaban ansiosos por recibir el perdón de su pequeña Bella, ella no tenía ni idea de que ellos impidieron dos veces su muerte por aprecio, ninguno concebía su vida ya sin esa rebelde humana._

_Rosalie se sentía como una desgraciada sin escrúpulos, cuando se mofó de su hermana lo hizo porque se sentía rabiosa, Rosalie por fin había comprendido que a veces ser humana no era lo mejor y que si dejaba de lado ese detalle a ella le encantaba la forma de ser de Bella, el caso es que no sabía que decir cuando la tuvo enfrente, deseaba decir mil cosas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía explicar con exactitud la agonía y el desconcierto que ella había experimentado en este lapso de tiempo sin su hermana._

_Emmett deseaba ir corriendo hacía su hermana, darle un abrazo de oso y pedirle perdón por haberse ido sin despedirse, pero al igual que su mujer no se atrevía a hacerlo y se quedó quieto sin hacer nada._

_Alice estaba pensando en las miles de compras que podría hacer junto a su hermanita, también deseaba pedir sus disculpas, pero sabía que su hermano Edward tendría que ser el primero en hablar y pedir el perdón de Bella, ya que después de todo él fue el primero que la traicionó._

_Jasper se sentía más tranquilo al saber que tendría una oportunidad para poder disculparse debidamente por haberla atacado en su cumpleaños número 18, pero a la vez no se sentía merecedor de su perdón, porque él había fallado como hermano._

_Carlisle y Esme se sentían y pensaban igual, ellos deseaban poder consolar a su niñita, decirle cuanto la habían extrañado y toda la culpa y la tristeza que sentían por todo lo ocurrido con la reciente muerte de Alex._

_Edward veía todo eso en sus mentes y reconocía que todos tenían razón con sus pensamientos, pero no sabía como empezar el relato de sus oscuros días de soledad sin ella, sin su amada Bella, tan solo recordarlo su vacío corazón se helaba y se rompía en mil pequeño trocitos y un desconsuelo agudo le mataba por dentro._

_Para él esta conversación sería crucial, ya que podría empezar de cero junto a su amada o podría perderlo todo en el camino y todo dependía de como se explicase él y como reaccionase ella._

_Bella en cambio, no estaba prestando atención a esos siete vampiros medio destrozados, ella no veía el fin a su sufrimiento y se asfixiaba al pensar que probablemente ese sentimiento sería permanente en ella, por más que intentase despertar de su malvada y aterradora realidad, ya que cada paso que daba era peor que el anterior, o eso pensaba ella._

_Más lejos en ese mismo instante, en el centro de la ciudad, cuatro personas muy enfurecidas y decepcionadas estaban planeando una venganza hacia Bella, sin contar con que una vampiresa podría adivinar sus maléficos planes y tal vez hasta detenerlos._

_Edward ya estaba decidido a hablar, no quería que por un error perder a su compañera y viendo que solo tenía esa opción o hablar con ella en ese instante sin dudarlo dijo:_

_-_ Bella tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en Forks_.-_

_Todos estaban ansioso porque Edward hablase y también por conseguir hacer entender a Bella que todo lo sucedido en Forks fue por su propio bien y que ellos jamás quisieron dañarla de ese modo._

**POV: Margaret**

_Me reuní con los chicos para planificar una venganza hacia Isabella, me sentía traicionada, aunque a la vez me daba un poco de pena porque yo la apreciaba realmente, ahora mismo desearía pensar que esto era un sueño y que cuando despertase estaríamos todos con Alex e Isa sin que aparecerán los Cullen._

_Pero eso no iba a suceder, así que deje de pensar en imposibles y me acerqué a los chicos para empezar a detallar como haríamos la venganza, de esta no te vas a librar Isabella Marie Swan, por mucho que pasáramos juntas vengaré a Alex, él tan dulce, como un hermano mayor preocupado por la seguridad de sus hermanita._

_El caso es que ella sufriría lo que sufrió Alex al morir, eso y mucho más, tan lentamente que ni se daría cuenta, pero luego se daría cuenta de que no le quedaba nada y acabaría por estar sola._

**POV: Alice**

_Estábamos todos de pie sin hacer ni decir nada esperando a que mi hermano empezara a hablar cuando tuve una visión de los "amigos de Bella" planeando el fin de mi amiga y futuramente hermana, yo me horrorice, escondí como pude mis pensamientos y me intente relajar, a Edward se lo diría cuando terminará de contar su historia, necesitaba su ayuda aunque estaba segura de que esos chicos no se saldrían con la suya, no permitiría que nadie pisoteara a mi hermana y si fuera necesario hasta mataría por ella._

_Vi como mi hermano se decidió a hablar, él ya había decidido que si no lo hacía ahora probablemente nunca lo haría y eso sería volver a perder a su Bella._

_-_Bella tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en Forks_.- dijo mi hermano._

**…...**

**Hola, aquí va otro capítulo, nos leemos.**

**Palo 2912.**


	16. Verdades

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Verdades**

**POV: Isa**

_Cuando Edward me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo simplemente pasé de él y me concentré en salir de este lugar atestado de vampiros, quería irme de aquí, toda esta situación me estaba aterrando, quiero decir que primero veo a los Cullen, luego se muere mi Alex, más tarde me echa Marg y por último, pero más horripilante aun, me despierto en una habitación desconocida con Edward._

_-_Amor, te estoy hablando.-_ dijo Edward impaciente._

_-_Y dale, que no me llames amor, ah y no pienso hablarte_.-dije cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, estaba desesperándome._

_-_Está bien, no hace falta que me hables, solo escucha.-_ dijo él mirándome fijamente._

_-_No tengo porque escucharte_.- él miró a su familia.-_Ni a ninguno de vosotros.-_dije antes de que me hablaran._

_-_Bella, por favor, es importante.-_ dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí, yo retrocedí un paso, pude ver el dolor en sus facciones, pero no le di importancia y me aleja más._

_-_Para vosotros soy Isabella, y ahora me gustaría irme de aquí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes_.- dije con la voz más dulce que pude, aunque en verdad me moría por mandarles a la mierda._

_-_Claro, intentar matarse es súper interesante_.-dijo Rosalie tan víbora como siempre._

_-_**Cállate arpía, tú no sabes nada.-**_grité más furiosa aún, sin pensarlo me lance contra ella._

_Iba a darle un buen golpe (aprendí a luchar) en esa cara tan perfecta que tenía, cuando note que me agarraban por atrás, yo forcejee, aunque claramente no tenía opción._

_-_**Suéltame, maldita sea, que me sueltes.- **_dije cuando note que no me__soltaban, tenía una rabia irracional y quería acabar con esa rubia estúpida._

-Cálmate ya Isabella.- _dijo Jasper con un tono conciliador._

_Me di cuenta de que todos los Cullen me estaban mirando, y que Edward era el que me tenía sujeta, eso me tranquilizo, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque, controlé mi respiración como me enseñaron cuando aprendía a luchar y cuando me tranquilice completamente y hablé:_

_-_Bájame, por favor.- _él me miró desconfiado.- _Estoy controlada.

_Él miró a Jasper y unos segundos después me soltó, yo no me moví, me quede quieta mirando a Rosalie, la escanee detenidamente y decidí dejarlo pasar, ella era una mimada, no caería tan bajo._

_-_Isabella, podemos hablar por favor.- _dijo Esme mientras se acercaba más a mí, yo no me alejé, me sentía amada cuando estaba con Esme._

-De acuerdo, os escucharé y luego me iré.- _dije mientras me encogía de hombros, esto lo hacía por Esme._

-Ven querida, siéntate.- _dijo ella guiándome al sofá, yo me dejé llevar, me gustaba la forma de ser de Esme y decidí no pagarla con ella._

_Me sentó en el sofá mientras que se sentaba a mi lado y los demás se sentaban en las sillas, todos miraron a Edward y Edward me miró a mí, yo no aparté la mirada, no pensaba darle el gusto de intimidarme._

_-_Veras cuando nos fuimos de Forks.-_dijo él nervioso.-_Fue por una razón_.- Já, no me digas listillo, pensé en mi fuero interno.-_ Tras el accidente de tu cumpleaños, empecé a replantearme si debería seguir contigo, no era bueno para ti estar con nosotros, hablé con mi familia y les pedí que se marcharan antes, yo decidí quedarme más para despedirme.- _dijo mientras me miraba ansiosamente, pero yo me mostré indiferente, aunque en realidad estaba muy confusa._-Cuando te dejé en el bosque me derrumbé y casi al instante deseaba volver y rogarte perdón por mentirte y decir que no te amaba, esa es la peor mentira que he dicho jamás, yo nunca dejaré de amarte. Lo peor fue cuando ya me había ido, nada me quedaba, estaba vació, pero salí a cazar a Victoria y regresé con mi familia cuando la maté.- _dijo mirando a su familia, yo les miré a todos y pude ver su arrepentimiento, pero eso me daba igual, yo ya había sido dañada de la peor manera posible._

_-_Siento, lo que te voy a decir, pero no me importa, yo sufrí por vosotros, muchas veces desee morir, y que ahora me digas esto no cambia nada.- _todos ellos me miraron con una tristeza infinita, pero decidí seguir hablando.-_Antes de llegar aquí ya había decidido cambiar y dejar de ser la frágil y dulce Bella, entonces me encontré con Margaret, me recordaba tanto a ti Alice.- _dije mirando a Alice.-_Y sin quererlo me encariñe con ella, ella me comentó que tenía una banda y que salían a correr en moto, yo encantada acepté a salir a conocerlos.- _los miré ellos parecían sorprendidos pero no me detuve.-_Cuando llegue con ella todo fue como una repetición, todos ellos me recordaban a ustedes y no lo pude evitar me acerque más. Margaret vio que le interesaba a Alex y al día siguiente me preguntó si tenía novio, yo le conté nuestra historia.- _dije mirando a Edward fijamente.-_Y como todos me abandonaron, Marg me recomendó que le diera una oportunidad a Alex, yo lo hice, no quería sentir más dolor, Alex me pidió ser su novia y acepte…Los meses pasaban y todo era perfecto, todos eran geniales conmigo, la banda, la universidad, las carreras.- _dije nostálgica mirando a un punto fijo._

_-_Entonces Alex me pidió matrimonio, yo no sabía que decirle, una parte de mi todavía deseaba que aparecierais, pero eso era imposible, aparte en Alex veía a Edward, solo que estaba segura de que él no me abandonaría, así que acepté.- _suspiré mientras los observaba cada vez estaban más incrédulos, vi que Edward estaba boquiabierto, Esme me abrazó yo me apoyé sobre ella y continúe.-_Todo seguía igual, Alex me presentó a Megan y a Arthur, ellos me recordaban a vosotros.-_dije mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.-_Yo les presenté a mis padres y ellos estuvieron encantados con él, era tan dulce. Solo quedaban tres meses para la boda, yo estaba nerviosa, entonces un día las chicas me estaban hablando y yo estaba en mis mundos, cuando empezamos a hablar, empecé a oír gruñidos, me dije que era imposible y me hice la loca.- _todos me miraron interrogantes_.-Llegaron los chicos, me acerque a saludar a Alex como siempre y otra vez, creí que me estaba volviendo loca pero me fui con Marg hablando como siempre, bromeando, sentía que me miraban, pero eso era normal, soy la más popular de la universidad, entramos en clase nos sentamos y justo te vi mirándome fijamente, me intente engañar y me dije que era feliz sin ti.- _esto me estaba agotando, pero tenía que seguir, todos me escuchaban sin decir ni una palabra._

_-_Salimos de la clase y os vi, mi rabia era infinita, me sentía rabiosa por haberme abandonado, pero seguí andando y me fui a mi mesa, luego bueno creo que sabéis el resto.-_dije harta de hablar yo._

-Lo siento, si no hubiera decidido irme ahora todos seríamos felices.- _dijo Edward apenado._

-No te preocupes, bueno ya hemos aclarado todo, ahora me tengo que ir.- _dije mientras me levantaba, en menos de un parpadeo tenía a Alice enfrente mía, ella me estaba abrazando, yo le devolví el abrazo, la había extrañado demasiado._

-Por favor, no te vayas.- _dijo ella mientras sollozaba.-_ No quiero perderte.

-Tranquila Alice, nos veremos mañana.- _dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y derramaba unas lágrimas, me controlé y me separé.-_Me voy.-

-Quédate, tu casa pilla lejos para ir andando.- _dijo Carlisle paternalmente, me lo pensé._

_-_Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi casa.-_ mis tripas sonaron y yo me reí.-_Tengo hambre.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre tenemos algo de comida para aparentar.-_dijo Esme._

-Uff, si no hay más remedio.- _dije agotada, la verdad no me apetecía ir andando._

_Esme me preparo algo para comer mientras yo me sentaba otra vez en el sofá y examinaba la casa. Al igual que su casa en Forks, está era espectacular, estaba pintada de un color crema muy elegante._

_Me tragó un plato con la comida y yo me puse a comer, no sabía muy bien que era, pero estaba delicioso._

_-_Mmm, Esme esta riquísimo_.-Esme rio encantadoramente.-_No sé como agradecértelo.

_-_ Bueno, con que te quedes está bien.- _dijo ella seriamente._

_Yo acepte, total, no sabía donde estaba y tampoco donde pillaba mi casa, a duras penas acepté, aunque no estaba totalmente convencida, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a Esme._

**POV: Edward**

_Le dije que quería hablar con ella, pero no me hizo ni caso, todos estaban muy impacientes porque hablará de una vez "Edward, ella está muy concentrada en algo, espera ahora esta aterrada, yo que tú la haría reaccionar" pensó Jasper._

_-_Amor, te estoy hablando.-_ dije un poco impacientado, necesitaba su perdón cuanto antes._

_-_Y dale, que no me llames amor, ah y no pienso hablarte_.-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, estaba muy adorable así,notaba su desesperación gracias a Jasper._

_-_Está bien, no hace falta que me hables, solo escucha.-_ dije mirándola fijamente, más pronto que tarde volvería a estar conmigo._

_-_No tengo porque escucharte_.- mira a mi familia, ellos querían hablar en ese instante-_Ni a ninguno de vosotros.-_dijo ella_

_-_Bella, por favor, es importante.-_ dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi Bella, ella retrocedió lentamente._

_-_Para vosotros soy Isabella, y ahora me gustaría irme de aquí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes_.- dijo con voz muy dulce, pero Jasper notaba su rabia y le era imposible relajarla._

_-_Claro, intentar matarse es súper interesante_.-dijo Rose, harta de que Bella no nos dejará explicarnos._

_-_**Cállate arpía, tú no sabes nada.-**_gritó furiosa, Rose se congeló al igual que todos, ella sentía mucho dolor porque no quería que se cabrease con ella, entonces Bella se tiró en su dirección._

_Iba a pegar a Rosalie cuando la sujete, todos me estaban rogando porque la calmase, no querían herirla sin querer, la sujeté firmemente, pero ella no paraba de forcejear, aun sabiendo que no podía escapar, Jasper estaba peor que antes, toda la rabia de mi Bella se estaba acumulando y era incapaz de ayudar._

_-_**Suéltame, maldita sea, que me sueltes.- **_gritó ella._

-Cálmate ya Isabella.- _dijo Jasper con un tono conciliador, él ya no podía aguantar más._

_Nos miró a todos y cuando me miró a mi Jasper notó como se relajaba instantáneamente, me alegró bastante saber que todavía tenía ese efecto en ella, relajó su respiración y luego dijo:_

_-_Bájame, por favor.- _le mire un poco desconfiado, no quería que se dañara.- _Estoy controlada.

_Mire Jasper "se encuentra bien Edward" pensó él y unos segundos después le solté, ella no se movió, se quedó mirando a Rose despectivamente y eso le hizo más infeliz._

_-_Isabella, podemos hablar por favor.- _dijo Esme mientras se acercaba más a ella, Jasper notó su comodidad, así que me relaje, todos estaban expectantes. _

-De acuerdo, os escucharé y luego me iré.- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

-Ven querida, siéntate.- _dijo mi madre guiándola al sofá, intentando hacerla sentir más cómoda._

_Le sentó en el sofá mientras que mi madre se sentaba con ella y los demás nos sentábamos en las sillas, todos me miraban pidiéndome que comenzará a hablar de una buena vez, pero yo solo miraba a Bella, ella también me miraba casi sin pestañear._

_-_Veras cuando nos fuimos de Forks.-_dije nervioso, todos me estaban dando ánimos en sus mentes.-_Fue por una razón_.-Jasper notaba ironía por parte de mi amada, pero continúe.-_ Tras el accidente de tu cumpleaños, empecé a replantearme si debería seguir contigo, no era bueno para ti estar con nosotros, hablé con mi familia y les pedí que se marcharan antes, yo decidí quedarme más para despedirme.-_ella parecía indiferente, aunque sabía que estaba confusa sin necesitar el don de mi hermano._-Cuando te dejé en el bosque me derrumbé y casi al instante deseaba volver y rogarte perdón por mentirte y decir que no te amaba, esa es la peor mentira que he dicho jamás, yo nunca dejaré de amarte. Lo peor fue cuando ya me había ido, nada me quedaba, estaba vació, pero salí a cazar a Victoria y regresé con mi familia cuando la maté.- _dije mirando a mi familia agradeciéndoles su cariño._

_-_Siento, lo que te voy a decir, pero no me importa, yo sufrí por vosotros, muchas veces desee morir, y que ahora me digas esto no cambia nada.- _todos le miramos arrepentidos al saber eso, pero ella siguió como si nada.-_Antes de llegar aquí ya había decidido cambiar y dejar de ser la frágil y dulce Bella, entonces me encontré con Margaret, me recordaba tanto a ti Alice.- _dijo mirando a Alice, ella estaba confusa, pero le gustaba saber que Bella siempre se acordaba de ella.-_Y sin quererlo me encariñe con ella, ella me comentó que tenía una banda y que salían a correr en moto, yo encantada acepté a salir a conocerlos.- _todos estábamos un poco confusos pese a saber que lo hacía era extraño escuchar como lo decía.-_Cuando llegue con ella todo fue como una repetición, todos ellos me recordaban a ustedes y no lo pude evitar me acerque más. Margaret vio que le interesaba a Alex y al día siguiente me preguntó si tenía novio, yo le conté nuestra historia.- _dijo mirándome fijamente, cada vez nos sorprendía más a todos.-_Y como todos me abandonaron, Marg me recomendó que le diera una oportunidad a Alex, yo lo hice, no quería sentir más dolor, Alex me pidió ser su novia y acepte…Los meses pasaban y todo era perfecto, todos eran geniales conmigo, la banda, la universidad, las carreras.- _dijo nostálgica. _

_-_Entonces Alex me pidió matrimonio, yo no sabía que decirle, una parte de mi todavía deseaba que aparecierais, pero eso era imposible, aparte en Alex veía a Edward, solo que estaba segura de que él no me abandonaría, así que acepté.- _suspiró mientras nos observaba cada vez estábamos más incrédulos estaba boquiabierto, me dolió saber que si no me hubiera ido ella no hubiera sufrido tanto y mucho menos buscar a otro chico que le recordase a mí, Esme le abrazó y ella se apoyó.-_Todo seguía igual, Alex me presentó a Megan y a Arthur, ellos me recordaban a vosotros.-_dijo mirando a Carlisle y a Esme, ellos se sintieron dolidos por haberse marchado y que mi Bella encima les echará de menos.-_Yo les presenté a mis padres y ellos estuvieron encantados con él, era tan dulce. Solo quedaban tres meses para la boda, yo estaba nerviosa, entonces un día las chicas me estaban hablando y yo estaba en mis mundos, cuando empezamos a hablar, empecé a oír gruñidos, me dije que era imposible y me hice la loca.- _todos le miramos interrogantes, no sabíamos que hubiera escuchado mis gruñidos_.-Llegaron los chicos, me acerque a saludar a Alex como siempre y otra vez, creí que me estaba volviendo loca pero me fui con Marg hablando como siempre, bromeando, sentía que me miraban, pero eso era normal, soy la más popular de la universidad, entramos en clase nos sentamos y justo te vi mirándome fijamente, me intente engañar y me dije que era feliz sin ti.- _ella parecía muy agotada._

_-_Salimos de la clase y os vi, mi rabia era infinita, me sentía rabiosa por haberme abandonado, pero seguí andando y me fui a mi mesa, luego bueno creo que sabéis el resto.-_terminó rápidamente._

-Lo siento, si no hubiera decidido irme ahora todos seríamos felices.- _dijo apenado, todos intentaban animarme, pero sabían que tenía razón._

-No te preocupes, bueno ya hemos aclarado todo, ahora me tengo que ir.- _dijo ella, Alice se acercó a velocidad vampírica y la abrazó pensando en todo el dolor que sintió su hermana, Bella le respondió, todos esperaban que con el tiempo supiera perdonarnos._

-Por favor, no te vayas.- _dijo mi hermana mientras sollozaba.-_ No quiero perderte.

-Tranquila Alice, nos veremos mañana.- _dijo mi Bella mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y derramaba unas lágrimas y luego se separó.-_Me voy.-

-Quédate, tu casa pilla lejos para ir andando.- _dijo mi padre paternalmente, se lo pensó._

_-_Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi casa.-_ le sonaron las tripas y se rio, todos estaban felices de verla reír, yo más que ninguno.-_Tengo hambre.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre tenemos algo de comida para aparentar.-_dijo Esme, pensando en que le podría hacer._

-Uff, si no hay más remedio.- _dijo agotada._

_Esme se fue a la cocina, Bella se sentó y nosotros nos quedamos mirándola, al rato apareció mi madre con la comida de Bella, ella cogió el plato y se puso a comer._

_-_Mmm, Esme esta riquísimo_.-mi madre rio encantadoramente.-_No sé como agradecértelo.

_-_ Bueno, con que te quedes está bien.- _dijo ella pareciendo seria, aunque en verdad intentaba convencerla, ella acepto y todos nos alegramos de sobremanera, cada vez sería más fácil convencerla, todos sabíamos que al final conseguiríamos estar como siempre tuvimos que estar, con mi hermosa Bella, además yo estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir que mi Bella olvidase todo el mal que le provoqué con mi partida._

…

**Hola, cada vez queda menos para el final y quisiera agradecer a todos la personas que leen mi historia.**

**Palo 2912.**


	17. Cambios

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Cambios**

**POV: Isa**

_Después de cenar Alice me arrastró a su habitación, cuando llegamos a su armario ella empezó a buscar entre su ropa hasta dar con un pijama de color azul oscuro y de verano, Alice dijo que me veía genial._

_-_Tonterías, estoy igual que siempre.- _dije mientras me reía._

-Ay, no me puedo creer que habiendo cambiado tanto tu inseguridad no cambiase.- _ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, yo me reí de ella._

-Jajaja, se nota que ya no me conoces.-_ella me miró pésimo_.-Es verdad, si me conocieras no dirías eso.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Significa que genial se queda corto.- _dije muriéndome de la risa, ella al entenderlo también se unió a mis risas._

-Alice basta de cháchara.- _dijo Esme entrando a la habitación, me miró.-_Ven te acompaño a la habitación de invitados.

-Claro Esme.- _dije mientras me acercaba a ella, me guío a la habitación._

_Me dormí profundamente según toque la cama, no estoy segura de que soñé, pero estaba de buen humor, al despertar me di cuenta que sobre una silla tenía ropa de mi estilo y una toalla, seguro que fue Alice .Totalmente agradecida cogí la ropa y me metí en el baño, me duche y sequé el pelo rápidamente, cuando me vestí baje la escalera y todos estaban en el salón hablando muy bajito, no le di importancia y baje las escaleras silbando alegremente._

-Hola Esme.-_ dije mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, ella me sonrió._

_-_Hola cariño.-_ dijo dudosa yo me la quede mirando, pero no dije nada.- _¿Quieres desayunar?- _preguntó tan maternal como siempre, yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, Esme iba a entrar en la cocina, pero la detuve._

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.- n_o quería que se tomase más molestias._

-No me importa, además he descubierto que me gusta cocinar.- _dijo mientras andaba hacia la cocina, yo suspire con resignación y noté como algo pequeño me rodeaba la cintura, sorprendida mire hacia abajo y vi que era Alice._

_-_Oye como te puedes olvidar de tu mejor amiga_.- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, yo rodé los ojos, eso era tan suyo._

_-_Que yo sepa no me he olvidado de nadie, deja que mire.- _me miró mal y yo internamente hacia mi baile de la victoria.-_No, aquí no veo a nadie.

-Eres malvada Swan, pero así te quiero.- _dijo riéndose._

_-_No, solo aprendí de la mejor_.- dije mientras la despeinaba._

_Después de esa pequeña charla decidí perdonar a los demás, yo había sufrido mucho pero no quería lastimarlos, aunque al principio creía que sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que todavía los quiero._

_-__**Sííí.-**__gritó Alice dando saltitos por todos lados, me besuqueó la cara y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, todos se reían, aunque me di cuenta de que Edward solo me miraba con ojos llenos de amor y dulzura._

-Alice relájate, me estas mareando.- _dije un poco mareada por todos sus saltos._

-Estoy tan contenta que cuando salgamos de la universidad te voy a llevar de compras.- _dijo riéndose más fuerte, yo volteé los ojos, Alice nunca cambiaría._

_Desayune rápidamente, lleve el plato y el vaso al fregadero y lo fregué, aunque Esme insistió en hacerlo ella, cuando terminé fui al salón y todos estaban hablando, en ese instante me di cuenta de que no tenía como ir a la universidad._

-Oye Alice ¿Cómo voy a ir yo?- _le pregunté._

-De hecho te toca ir con Edward.- _dijo alegremente, yo medite mis posibilidades y decidí ir con él, si había decidido perdonarlos no podía darles plantón._

-No hay problema, ¿vamos?- _le pregunté a él jovialmente._

_-_Eh, sí, claro.-_ dijo cogiendo las llaves de su coche, parecía estar nervioso, pero no estaba segura, con Edward nunca sabía que esperar._

_Salimos todos para coger los coches después de despedirnos de Carlisle y Esme, asegurándoles que me pasaría algún día a visitarlos…Subí en el volvo de Edward y a los segundos íbamos a toda velocidad de camino a la universidad, estábamos en un tenso silencio y no me atrevía a romperlo, entonces habló él._

-¿Has dormido bien?-_ preguntó mirándome intensamente y yo me perdí en su mirada._

_-_Ehh…Ah, sí, de miedo.-_ dije un poco tarde, pero le brindé una sonrisa enorme._

_-_Me alegro, sabes te he echado muchísimo de menos.-_ dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba, yo sin evitarlo le sonreí de vuelta._

_-_Yo también, más de lo que me gustaría admitir_.- dije apartando la vista de él._

_-_Bella.-_dijo dudoso, yo asentí para que siguiera.-_Sé que ayer me dijiste que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, ¿pero crees que al menos podríamos ser amigos?- _me preguntó mirándome con nerviosismo, yo me mordí el labio, eso era poco a comparación de lo que realmente quería, pero quería empezar de nuevo para poder confiar en él. Edward cada vez me miraba más intranquilo, le sonreí para tranquilizarle._

-Vale, podemos ser amigos.- _dije yo, justo aparcó el coche, iba a bajarme, pero él fue más rápido y me abrió la puerta._

-Sabes, me haces tremendamente feliz.- _dijo él mientras me abrazaba._

_Yo me sentí segura y amada en sus brazos, me separé al notar la mirada de la gente, entre ellos estaban mis antiguos amigos, mirándome con rencor, al aparatarme Edward se desilusionó, así que le cogí de la mano y la apreté para que supiera que estaba con él._

_-_Vamos a clases, llegaremos tarde_.- dije al darme cuenta que estaba sonando la campana._

_Me dolía la indiferencia que mostraban hacia mí, pero me consolé al saber que yo no les había hecho nada, aparte de que me encontraba genial con Edward a mi lado y por él estaba dispuesta a cambiar mi forma de pensar, le apreté más la mano y seguí andando con Edward._

**POV: Edward**

_Después de que mi Bella cenara Alice le arrastró a su habitación, llegaron a su armario y mi hermana empezó a buscar entre su ropa hasta dar con un pijama de color azul oscuro y de verano, Alice pensaba que se le veía genial, aunque ese cumplido se quedaba corto, cuando lo dijo en voz alta mi Bella habló._

_-_Tonterías, estoy igual que siempre.- _dijo mientras se reía, ninguno la entendía y mi hermana se ofendió un poco._

-Ay, no me puedo creer que habiendo cambiado tanto tu inseguridad no cambiase.- _mi hermana la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Bella solo se reía, nadie la entendía y yo sinceramente tampoco._

-Jajaja, se nota que ya no me conoces.-_mi hermana la miró fatal_.-Es verdad, si me conocieras no dirías eso.-_dijo Bella tranquilamente._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- _preguntó muy descolocada, esto no se lo esperaba._

-Significa que genial se queda corto.- _dijo mi amada muerta de la risa, mi hermana se río al notar que la seguridad de Bella también había aumentado_

-Alice basta de cháchara.- _dijo mi madre entrando en la habitación, miró a Bella con cariño y le dijo.-_Ven te acompaño a la habitación de invitados.

-Claro Esme.- _dijo acercándose a mi madre y siguiéndola._

_Se durmió enseguida y empezó a llamarme en sueños, todos nos impresionamos al escucharlo, pero cuando lo volvió a hacer subí corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación antes de que despertara Alice le puso su ropa sobre una silla, yo me quedé hasta que empezó a levantarse._

_Estábamos todos hablando de cómo podríamos conseguir el perdón de Bella cuando escuchamos correr el de la ducha y luego el secador, seguíamos hablando bajito pero Bella no parecía enterarse, bajó silbando por las escaleras, se notaba que se encontraba de buen humor._

-Hola Esme.-_ dijo mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, mi madre sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que se dirigía a ella._

_-_Hola cariño.-_ dijo mi madre dudosa por no saber como llamarle, mi Bella la miró pero no dijo nada.- _¿Quieres desayunar?- _preguntó tan maternal como siempre, ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Esme iba a entrar en la cocina, estaba pensando en prepararle unos crepes, pero la detuvo._

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.- _dijo mi Bella tan cabezona como siempre._

-No me importa, además he descubierto que me gusta cocinar.- _dijo mientras andaba hacia la cocina, suspiró con resignación y Alice harta de esperar a que Bella le saludase le abrazó, mi amada al notarlo miró hacia abajo y la observo._

_-_Oye como te puedes olvidar de tu mejor amiga_.- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, Bella rodó los ojos_

_-_Que yo sepa no me he olvidado de nadie, deja que mire.- _Alice le miró muy mal y me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por mirarla así.-_No, aquí no veo a nadie.

-Eres malvada Swan, pero así te quiero.- _dijo mi hermana riéndose._

_-_No, solo aprendí de la mejor_.- dijo mientras la despeinaba, todos estábamos contentos por su actuar, así sería todo mucho más fácilmente._

_Alice vio como Bella decidió perdonarnos y no se pudo aguantar, se puso a gritar y a saltar por todos lados y le besuqueó la cara y todos se reían, estaban entusiasmados, yo solo la podía mirar con ternura y amor, Bella me miró y supe que había visto en mis ojos todo el amor que sentía por ella._

-Alice relájate, me estas mareando.- _dijo Bella._

-Estoy tan contenta que cuando salgamos de la universidad te voy a llevar de compras.- _dijo riéndose más fuerte, yo volteé los ojos, Alice nunca cambiaría._

_Desayunó y fregó los cacharros aún en contra de Esme, hablamos organizando en los coches que iríamos, Bella apareció en ese instante y parecía poder leer nuestros pensamientos. _

-Oye Alice ¿Cómo voy a ir yo?- _dijo mi Bella._

-De hecho te toca ir con Edward.- _dijo mi hermana alegremente, Bella se quedó pensativa._

-No hay problema, ¿vamos?- _me preguntó con jovialidad._

_-_Eh, sí, claro.-_dije nervioso, no quería volver a cometer otro error, me jugaba su amor, todo o nada, cogí las llaves._

_Salimos todos para coger los coches después de despedirnos de mis padres, mi Bella tuvo que asegúrales que se pasaría algún día a visitarlos…Subió en mi volvo y a los segundos íbamos a toda velocidad de camino a la universidad, estábamos en un tenso silencio y no sabía de que hablar, ella no hablaba, así que decidí empezar yo._

-¿Has dormido bien?-_le pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella no aparataba sus ojos de los míos, me gustó saber que todavía tenía ese efecto en ella._

_-_Ehh…Ah, sí, de miedo.-_ dijo atontada pero con una sonrisa enorme._

_-_Me alegro, sabes te he echado muchísimo de menos.-_le sonreí como sabía que le gustaba y ella me sonrió casi al instante._

_-_Yo también, más de lo que me gustaría admitir_.- dijo sin mirarme._

_-_Bella.-_dije dudoso, ella asintió.-_Sé que ayer me dijiste que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, ¿pero crees que al menos podríamos ser amigos?-_le pregunté con nerviosismo, ella me miró y se mordió el labio, cada vez estaba más inseguro, pero ella me sonrió y me relajé al instante_.

-Vale, podemos ser amigos.- _dijo ella, yo bajé rápidamente y le abrí la puerta_

-Sabes, me haces tremendamente feliz.- _dije mientras la abrazaba, me moría por besarla, pero antes de eso recuperaría su confianza en mí._

_Se separó de mí y pude ver a través de la mente de sus amigos como ella los estaba mirando, en sus mentes veía el rencor que sentían, me decepcioné de que se apartará de mí, pero ella al darse cuenta cogió mi mano y la apretó, _

_-_Vamos a clases, llegaremos tarde_.- dijo ella cuando sonó la campana y yo no podía estar más contento al ver en las mentes de todos los chicos la envidia que tenían al verme con mi amada, pero este solo era el principio de todos los cambios que vendrían a partir de ahora, tenía por seguro que Bella acabaría conmigo como que me llamó Edward Anthonie Cullen Masen._

_La seguí contento, aunque a ella la notaba distante y pensativa, aunque de repente volvió a sonreír y me apretó la mano, eso me hizo sonreír como un idiota enamorado, pero eso es lo que soy._

**POV: Alice**

_Estaba encantada con la actitud de mi hermanita tan segura, graciosa y astuta, pero sabía que era necesario que cambiara para poder estar con nosotros, aunque estaba segura de que su gusto por la ropa no cambiaría, lo sabía por mis visiones, también sabía que Edward se iba a cabrear mucho por eso, Jajaja, estaba deseosa de verle discutir con mi hermana ya que iba a perder._

**En 3º Persona:**

_Los chicos de la banda estaban decididos a acabar con Isabella, al principio no tenían pruebas, pero al verla con Edward Cullen, entendieron que lo que les dijo Margaret era cierto y que solo dijo todas esas mentiras para ganar su confianza y luego ignorarlo cuando regresaran los Cullen, pero ellos eran más listos y ya tenían todo planeado, este sería el principio del fin de Isabella Swan._

_Alice, vio como los chicos seguían planeando en contra de su hermana, pero no veía lo que iban a hacer, lo que tenía seguro es que no permitiría que nadie le hiriera más de lo que ya estaba, se relajó un poco al saber que tendría visiones antes de que nada le sucediera a Bella._

_Edward vio eso en la mente de su hermana y se cabreó mucho más que ella, pero al igual que su hermanase relajó, sobre todo al saber que no se separaría de su amada en ningún momento, así se aseguraría de que estuviera segura._

…

**Gracias por leer mi historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Palo 2912.**


	18. ¿Tragedia?

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**¿Tragedia?**

**POV: Bella**

_Las clases pasaron muy rápidas, sobre todo por los comentarios de Edward, más de una vez tuve que fingir que tosía para poder controlar la risa, Edward era bastante divertido cuando quería, estábamos en el pasillo hablando de las clases cuando noté que me miraban, me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos de Margaret, ella me miraba con una mirada llena de reproches y de odio, yo me acerqué más a Edward y la ignoré, no había hecho nada para que me odiará._

_-_Bella, déjalo, no vale la pena.-_ dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo, suspiré con satisfacción._

-No te preocupes, no es nada.-_ dije mientras le empuje un poco para que siguiera andando._

_Fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás Cullen, nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar con ellos, Rosalie me pidió perdón por todo lo que me había hecho y dicho, yo la perdoné encantada, quería empezar desde cero._

_-_Bella.- _dijo Alice.- _¿Verdad que serás buena amiga y me acompañaras de compras?- _preguntó mientras pestañeaba y hacia su puchero._

_-_Pues la verdad es que no pienso ir de compras.-_ eso era verdad, lo único que quería era ir a mi casa a dormir._

_-_Porfa, se buena conmigo ¿Sí?-_ ella intentaba convencerme con sus pucheros, pero yo ya no caía en ese truco._

_-_Lo siento Al, pero hoy estoy ocupada tengo unos trabajos que terminar_.-dije un poco hastiada, los demás solo se reían muy fuerte._

_-_Solo te libras por esta vez, que lo sepas_.- dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, yo me reí, pero asentí para no cabrearla más._

_Edward y yo nos fuimos a clase después de despedirnos, como las clases anteriores se me pasó el tiempo volado y cuando me quise dar cuanta ya estábamos en el aparcamiento, Edward me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, le sonreí y me metí en el auto._

_Viajamos escuchando música, me divertí bastante, me despedí de él y me bajé del coche, me giré para ver como salía a toda velocidad, sonreí como una imbécil, pero no lo podía evitar, a pesar de todo lo seguía amando._

_Decidí quitarme del medio de la carretera, pero en ese instante escuche un chirrido de ruedas, asustada alce la vista, pero antes de poder reaccionar recibí el impacto de un coche y todo se volvió negro al instante._

_Desde lejos escuchaba un molesto pitido, pero no sabía que era, muy despacio empecé a abrir los ojos, vi que estaba en una especie de camilla en una habitación blanca, observe un poco más a mi alrededor, pero no reconocía el lugar, además, no sabía quién era, ni que me había pasado, me asuste bastante y la maquina volvió a pitar pero aún más fuerte, cuando me di cuenta a mi lado se encontraba un chico muy guapo y joven que me miraba intensamente y con dolor, no sabía porque, pero me dolía verle así._

_-_Hola ¿Te conozco de algo? ¿Sabes quién soy?-_ le pregunté con curiosidad._

_-_¿No te acuerdas de nada?- _me preguntó él, yo negué con la cabeza con precaución y él suspiro pesadamente, tenía una voz muy melosa, me encantaba como sonaba, el sonido era realmente fascinante_.

-Por favor me podría decir quien soy, tengo la sensación de que tú lo sabes.- _dije especulativamente, no sabía porque pero juraría que él y yo nos conocíamos de hace tiempo._

-Si, eres Bella Swan_.- me dijo él.- _Tienes 20 años.

-¡Valla!- _exclamé sorprendida_.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- _dijo él.-_Somos novios.- _me sorprendí bastante y la maquina dejó de pitar.-_Bella, respira.- _dijo él preocupado._

-Eh ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- _pregunté con curiosidad, él río encantadoramente._

-Ya la has hecho.- _le mire mal, no me gustaba que se burlara de mí_.- Esta bien, pregunta.

-De veras eres mi novio.- _él asintió tranquilamente_.- Eso es raro… ¿Y desde cuando nos conocemos?-

-Desde que teníamos 17 años, al poco de conocernos empezamos a salir, y aquí seguimos.- _dijo él brindándome una arrebatadora sonrisa que me dejó atontada, no podía reaccionar solo me quedé mirándolo fijamente._

-Hola hermana.- _escuche una voz de mujer, como de soprano, me maraville con la voz, era realmente bonita._

_-_Mmm… ¿Hola?-_ pregunté desconcertada.- _¿Es que somos hermanas?_- pregunté al verla, no se parecía en nada a mí, era demasiado hermosa para ser mi hermana._

_-_Jajaja, no, nosotras nos hablamos así.-_ dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.- _Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Un gusto Alice.- _dije sonriendo enormemente, no los reconocía, pero me sentía genial con ellos._

**POV: Edward **

_Las clases pasaron muy rápidas con mi Bella al lado, me encontraba de un ánimo excelente e intente que Bella se entretuviera comentando cualquier estupidez, más de una vez mi amada tuvo que fingir que tosía para poder controlar la risa, estábamos en el pasillo hablando de las clases cuando vi a Bella a través los pensamientos de Margaret, ella se dio la vuelta y Margaret únicamente pensaba en formas de acabar con Bella, ella al notar su mirada enfurecida se acercó más a mí y yo disfruté enormemente, me gustaba que se acercase a mi persona._

_-_Bella, déjalo, no vale la pena.-_ dije yo mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, amaba tocarle el pelo, ella suspiró con satisfacción y yo me emocioné._

-No te preocupes, no es nada.-_ dio dándome un pequeño jaleo._

_Fuimos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar con toda mi familia, todos estaban muy contentos por cómo iban las cosas, Rosalie le pidió perdón a mi Bella por todo lo que le había hecho y dicho, ella aceptó sus disculpas animadamente._

_-_Bella.- _dijo Alice.- _¿Verdad que serás buena amiga y me acompañaras de compras?- _preguntó mientras pestañeaba y hacia su puchero, intentando contradecir por una vez a sus visiones._

_-_Pues la verdad es que no pienso ir de compras.-_ dijo mi chica realmente convencida._

_-_Porfa, se buena conmigo ¿Sí?-_ Alice, estaba cada vez más empeñada en conseguir de compras aun sabiendo que no irían._

_-_Lo siento Al, pero hoy estoy ocupada tengo unos trabajos que terminar_.-dijo Bella cabreada, nosotros solo nos reíamos, mis hermanos me felicitaban en sus mentes por conseguir que la situación hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente._

_-_Solo te libras por esta vez, que lo sepas_.-dijo Alice enfurruñada, Bella asintió con firmeza._

_Las clases fluyeron al igual que las otras, el tiempo con mi amada pasaba volado y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estábamos en el aparcamiento, me adelanté para abrirle la puerta como el caballero que soy, ella me miró y sonrió mientras subía al coche._

_Viajamos escuchando música, el camino estuvo entretenido comentando las canciones, se despidió de mí y se bajó de mi amado volvo, cuando se giró ya me estaba yendo lo más rápido posible, deseaba dejar el coche para poder vigilarla sin que ella se enterase._

_Llegué a mi casa en unos minutos, pero antes de que me pudiera bajar del coche Alice junto mis hermanos entraron en el coche, no sabía que pensaban, todos estaban bloqueados._

_-_Alice ¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunté preocupado por raro comportamiento. _

_- _**Edward** **corre**.- _gritó Alice_.- Margaret ha atropellado a Bella y si no llegamos morirá.- _no hizo falta que terminará de hablar, salí disparado, no permitiría que nada malo le pasará, yo estaba aquí para protegerla, Margaret y sus amigos lo pagarían más tarde._

_Llegamos en un minuto y vimos a Bella tirada en el suelo, sin detenerme a pensarlo corrí a velocidad vampírica y la cargué en brazos mientras sollozaba, tenía el pulso demasiado débil, mis hermanos me ayudaron a colocarla bien y en cuanto pude salí pintando al hospital mientras escuchaba de fondo a Jasper contarle lo sucedido a nuestro padre, más tarde se lo agradecería, pero para mí lo único importante en este momento era mi Bella. _

_Carlisle en cuanto nos vio entrar nos llevó hasta una de las consultas, allí examinó a Bella, asegurándome que todo estaba en orden, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió._

_-_Hijo, en las radiografías se puede ver que el golpe le ha afectado seriamente a su cabeza.-_ bajó la vista, todos estaban preocupados por lo que le podría suceder a mi Bella, yo estaba medio muerto de miedo, no sabía como debía responder ante la afirmación de mi padre._- Hijo lo más probable es que haya perdido la memoria.

_Cuando mi padre terminó de hablar el mundo se me cayó a los pies, no podía ser cierto, mis hermanos estaban en shock al igual que yo, ninguno se esperaba aquello, Alice estaba casi tan mal como yo, pero de repente tuvo una visión, no me permitió verla, pero en cuanto terminó de verlo la expresión de su cara cambio radicalmente._

_-_Hermano está es tu oportunidad_.- dijo Alice dando saltitos, en sus mentes todos se preguntaban que bicho le había picado ahora a la duende.-_Tienes que decirle que eres su novio, ella te creerá, lo he visto. Edward, ella no va a recordar absolutamente nada, piénsalo, despertará dentro de 5 minutos.-_me dijo maliciosamente mientras arrastraba a Jasper, mi padre y mis hermanos se fueron para que tuviera un poco más de intimidad._

_Pensé en lo que me había dicho Alice y tuve que reconocer que lo que había dicho era cierto, además de que así tendría la posibilidad de volver con mi Bella, decidido entre a la habitación, escuchaba los lentos latidos de su corazón, pero de repente se volvieron más rápidos, supe que estaba por despertar._

_Arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la máquina que tenía conectada al cuerpo y lentamente abrió los ojos, vi como examinaba la habitación, aunque todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, parecía estar desconcertada y me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía que esperar para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, su corazón empezó a bombear con mucha rapidez, podía oler su miedo, así que me acerqué y la mire con dolor, no soportaba que se encontrara tan desorientada, pero era necesario, de momento, ella me miró interrogante._

_-_Hola ¿Te conozco de algo? ¿Sabes quién soy?-_ me preguntó con curiosidad, me dolía que después de todo no me reconociese, pero era normal._

_-_¿No te acuerdas de nada?- _le pregunté para asegurarme, aunque sabía que no me recordaba, quería golpear algo para desestresarme, pero me calmé como pude al pensar en la oportunidad que suponía la pérdida de memoria de mi amada Bella._

-Por favor me podría decir quien soy, tengo la sensación de que tú lo sabes.- _dijo especulativamente, me causó gracia que me hablase de usted, pero no dije nada._

-Si, eres Bella Swan_.-le dije empezado por lo básico.- _Tienes 20 años.

-¡Valla!- _exclamó sorprendida_.- ¿Y tú quién eres?- _me preparé mentalmente para poder decir mi "mentira" con soltura._

-Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- _dije más tranquilo.-_Somos novios.-_se sorprendió y él corazón le dejó de latir por un momento a la vez que dejaba de respirar.-_Bella, respira.- _dije preocupado, solo me faltaba que se muriera por la falta de aire._

-Eh ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- _preguntó curiosa, yo me reí, seguí siendo igual de graciosa y encantadora como siempre, aunque no se acordase._

-Ya la has hecho.-_me miró ofendida, me encantaba volver a estar así con ella_.- Esta bien, pregunta.

-De veras eres mi novio.- _asentí con rapidez, no quería que me preguntará mucho, no me gustaba mentirla_.- Eso es raro… ¿Y desde cuando nos conocemos?-

-Desde que teníamos 17 años, al poco de conocernos empezamos a salir, y aquí seguimos.- _dije sonriendo como a ella le gustaba, al mirarme se atontó y eso me recordó las visiones de Alice, si todo esto merecía la pena._

-Hola hermana.-_dijo la duende, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para esperar más tiempo y según su opinión este era el momento perfecto._

_-_Mmm… ¿Hola?-_ preguntó desconcertada.- _¿Es que somos hermanas?_- pregunté al verla, no se parecía en nada a mí, era realmente hermosa._

_-_Jajaja, no, nosotras nos hablamos así.-_ dijo Alice sonriéndole dulcemente, aunque interiormente estaba más hiperactiva, ella quería abrazarla y contarle todo lo que habían hecho juntas.- _Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Un gusto Alice.- _dijo mientras nos daba su gran sonrisa, parecía estar cómoda con nosotros, así que después de todo no estaba tan mal lo que estábamos haciendo._

_**POV: Margaret**_

_Hoy era un día horrendo, tener que soportar a la arpía esa y ver como se reía como si nada malo hubiera pasado me sacaba de los nervios, después de clases salí para juntarme con los chicos y perfeccionar el plan, la cosa es que me cruce con esos dos patanes, yo miré a Isabella con todo el odio que sentía hacía ella, pero ella se acercó más a Edward y me ignoró, él le digo algo al odio y ella tiró de él._

_El resto del día paso tranquilo hasta que seguí el auto de Edward y cuando Isabella estuvo sola fui con el coche que me había dejado Ben y la atropellé, salí pitando con una sonrisa en la boca, esa asquerosa ya no sería ningún problema en nuestra vida. _

**POV: Alice**

_El día de hoy había sido fantástico, todo había salido según lo previsto, lo único que fastidio es que no conseguí convencer a Bella de que fuéramos de compras, al final de las clases Edward se llevó a Bella y nosotros nos fuimos en el otro coche._

_Había pasado un rato desde que habíamos llegado a casa cuando tuve una visión, en ella Margaret atropellaba a Bella y ella moría desangrada en el suelo, luego aparecía mi hermano y al verla muerta la cogía en brazos y sollozaba, la mordía para poder transformarla, pero al ver que estaba muerta la enterró a la vez que desaparecía entre el bosque._

_Más tarde aparecía en el castillo de los Vulturi muerto._

_Les conté a los demás mi visión, agobiada por el tiempo en cuanto escuchamos el coche de mi hermano nos subimos en el coche y le conté la visión, mi hermano aceleró, llegamos en seguida y la llevamos al hospital y cuando papa la examinó dijo que probablemente Bella había perdido la memoria, todos nos quedamos en shock, pero como siempre mi oportuno don apareció._

…

_Bella estaba tumbada en la cama cuando abre los ojos y examina la habitación, luego asustada nota a alguien y entonces mira a mi hermano._

_-_Hola ¿Te conozco de algo? ¿Sabes quién soy?-_ preguntó ella curiosa._

_-_¿No te acuerdas de nada?- _preguntó mi hermano desilusionado._

-Por favor me podría decir quien soy, tengo la sensación de que tú lo sabes.- _dijo pensativa._

-Si, eres Bella Swan_.- dijo él.- _Tienes 20 años.

-¡Valla!- _exclamó sorprendida_.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- _dijo él.-_Somos novios.- _se sorprendió y la maquina dejó de pitar.-_Bella, respira.- _dijo Edward preocupado._

…

_Eso no me quedó muy claro, pero después vi a Bella convertida en vampira y entonces estuve segura de que iba a funcionar._

_-_Hermano está es tu oportunidad_.- dije dando saltitos-_Tienes que decirle que eres su novio, ella te creerá, lo he visto. Edward, ella no va a recordar absolutamente nada, piénsalo, despertará dentro de 5 minutos.-_dije maliciosamente, me llevé a Jasper y nos quedamos abrazados tranquilamente, no necesitábamos hablar para comprendernos. Cuando creí convincente regresé a la habitación y hable un poco con Bella, quería que saliera de una vez del hospital para empezar con mi plan "nueva Bella"._

…**..**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, siento haberme retrasado tanto, estamos en época de exámenes, en fin, espero que les guste.**

**Palo 2912.**


	19. Noticias

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer) **

**NOTICIAS**

**POV: Bella**

_Después de hablar un rato con mi novio, sonaba genial decirlo, y su hermana Alice hablando aparecieron unos jóvenes muy parecidos a ellos y detrás se encontraba una joven pareja de unos 32 años, les mire sin comprender, no me acordaba de nada, así que no estaba segura de si los conocía o no, ellos me miraron dulcemente y sin saber porque me sentí como en casa, intimidada por mis sentimientos agache la cabeza, no entendía nada._

_-_Hola Bella_.- dijo la hermosa señora, yo levanté la mirada un poco temerosa, aunque parecía conocerme._

-¿Usted me conoce?-_pregunté para asegurarme._

-Claro que sí cariño, yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward.-_la observe y pude comprobar que tenía razón, eran muy parecidos, aunque ella parecía demasiado joven._

_-_Siento no reconocerla, señora.-_dije apenada, no hubiera imaginado que tendría gente que se preocupase por mí._

- Ay, cariño no hace falta que me trates de usted y no tiene importancia que nos olvidaras, nosotros te queremos y cuidaremos de ti.- _dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo maternalmente, mis ojos se empañaron, estaba feliz._

_-_Bella amor, déjame que te presente a toda la familia.-_dijo Edward y yo asentí, no quería hacerles ningún desplante.-_Este es mi padre, Carlisle.- _dijo señalando al hombre rubio que acompañaba a Esme_.

-¿Un gusto?- _medio pregunte yo._

-Un placer volver a conocerte Bella.-_dijo él jovialmente, eso me tranquilizó y sonreí al máximo._

-Bien, este es Emment mi hermano.- _dijo mi novio señalando a un chico forzudo, Emment al mírame me sonrió y al sonreír me di cuenta de que parecía un niño._

-¿Qué hay hermanita?- _dijo él burlonamente, no sé porque pero me sonroje._

-Emment, ya basta ¿Sí?- _Edward parecía querer matarlo_.- Bueno, esta es Rosalie su novia.- _dijo señalando a una rubia despampanante._

-Hola.- _dije tímida._

-Hola.- _dijo ella radiante y amigablemente._

-Y por último Jasper, el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie.-_ dijo señalando al joven rubio con un aspecto sereno._

-Gusto en conocerte Jasper.- _dije con mis mejores modales._

-Igualmente Bella.- _dijo él solemnemente._

-Bueno ya has conocido a toda la familia.- _dijo Edward tranquilamente, eso me desconcertó, ¿es qué yo no tenía familia propia?_

- ¿Edward, es qué yo no tengo familia?- _le pregunté todavía desconcertada._

-La verdad...- _se quedó callado mirando a su familia, yo los miré sin comprender nada y más confusa todavía_.-Es que tus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico el año pasado.

-En serio.- _dije entre lágrimas, no los recordaba, pero me dolía saber que estaban muertos._

-No te preocupes amor, nosotros te cuidaremos.- _dijo él mientras me acariciaba el brazo con su helada mano, pero no me repelía, me gustaba esa sensación de cosquilleo que sentía cuando él me tocaba._

-Está bien, confió en vosotros.- _dije sonriente, si estaba viva tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad que me daba la vida._

_Después de eso Carlisle me revisó, ya que él es doctor, todos se fueron excepto Edward que se quedó conmigo mientras su padre me revisaba él me contaba cosas de mi vida y de nosotros, yo estaba maravillada con todo lo que me decía, mi vida con él parecía ser perfecta y estaba deseosa de pasar más tiempo junto a él, al rato Carlisle se fue y nos dejó solos._

-Oye amor, tenemos un pequeño problema.- _dijo mi Edward de repente._

-¿Qué problema?- _pregunté con el ceño fruncido, no me gustaba no poder ayudar en nada._

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, es solo que a mi padre le trasladarán y tendremos que mudarnos.- _dijo él mientras me acariciaba la cara, yo cerré los ojos, estaba muy cómoda._

-Ah.- _dije tristemente, apenas le conocía, pero me dolía que se fuera a ir y no saber si le volvería a ver me mataba._

-¿Te duele algo amor?- _me preguntó preocupado, supongo que al ver mi cara llena de dolor._

-Os vais a ir sin mi ¿verdad_?- pregunte muy bajito, notaba un gran dolor en mi pecho_.

-Claro que no ¿cómo crees eso? Nunca te abandonaría.- _dijo mirándome con una extraña mueca que no supe que podría significar._

-¿Oh, entonces, cuál es el problema?- _pregunté nuevamente pero más tranquila._

-La cuestión es si estás de acuerdo en venir o no.- _me dijo él más sonriente, yo le sonreí, por él estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier lugar._

-Por mí no hay problema ¿Dónde vamos a mudarnos?- _dije alegremente._

-A Canadá, cuando te recuperes nos marchamos.- _me dijo Edward, yo asentí._

_Ya llevaba dos semanas en el hospital, todos los días Esme pasaba por el hospital para verme y hablábamos durante horas, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, la sentía como una madre para mí, Carlisle también pasaba a visitarme, le cogí mucho aprecio también._

_Edward y sus hermanos no se podían quedar porque tenían que asistir a las clases en la universidad, pero cuando terminaban las clases venían a verme unos minutos para saludarme, ya los sentía a todos como mi familia, claro que con Edward sentimientos que no creía posibles afloraron en mi interior, estaba segura de que le amaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo._

_-_Hola amor ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?_- me preguntó él mientras entraba a la habitación._

_-_Bien, oye cuando podré irme, me aburre estar tumbada todo el día_.- dije con el ceño fruncido, me sentía inútil._

_-_Pues eso te iba a comentar ahora_.- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y trazaba líneas sobre ella, esperé tranquilamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.-_Mi padre me ha confirmado que hoy te dan el alta.

-¿Ah, en serio?_- pregunté contentísima, el asintió con la cabeza.-_Eso es fabuloso_.- medio me levanté y sin que él se lo esperará le besé, había estado tiempo pensándolo y simplemente reaccioné sin darme cuenta._

_Al principio él no me respondía pero al cabo de unos segundos me correspondió, empezó a faltarme aire y lentamente me separé y abrí los ojos, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que los cerré, levanté la mirada para verle, Edward me estaba mirando asombrado, yo le sonreí tímida, ahora no sabía que decirle._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un rato yo evité su mirada segura de que estaba roja como un tomate, pero enserio no quería mirarle, estaba realmente avergonzada, aunque fuera mi novio no era normal lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¡Por dios, casi me he lanzado sobre él!_

_-_Lo siento, hagamos como que no ha pasado nada.- _dije un poco decaída_.

-No te disculpes, hace tiempo que quería besarte.- _dijo mientras que se inclinaba y me daba un suave beso en los labios._

_-¿Se puede?- preguntó Carlisle desde fuera._

_-_Sí, pasa_.- dije yo mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, él me miraba fijamente sonriendo torcidamente, el corazón se me paró unos segundos al ver esa sonrisa._

_De una cosa estaba totalmente segura, a partir de ahora nunca más estaría sola, tenía un magnifico novio y a su súper amigable familia como compañía, no tenía nada que temer y aunque no me acordase de mi pasado estaba completamente a gusto en estos momentos, nada podía salir mal._

**POV: Edward**

_Estuvimos un rato hablando con mi querida Bella hasta que mis padres aparecieron, ella les miró sin comprender, no me gustaba verla tan desconcertada, pero mi hermana sabiamente me recordó que esta era la mejor opción, mis padre la miraron amorosamente, contentos por ver que se encontraba en "buen estado", Bella parecía perdida y agacho la cabeza con un rubor en su la cara. Mire a mi madre y asentí con la cabeza cuando me preguntó si podía hablar._

_-_Hola Bella_.- dijo mi madre, Bella levantó la mirada temerosa, me reprendí mentalmente por no haber avisado a Bella antes._

-¿Usted me conoce?-_preguntó tentativamente._

-Claro que sí cariño, yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward.-_como no, mi curiosa Bella la examinó y en sus ojos se vio la apreciación a lo que decía mi madre._

_-_Siento no reconocerla, señora.-_ a todos nos hizo gracia que la tratase de usted, pero reprimimos nuestras risas._

- Ay, cariño no hace falta que me trates de usted y no tiene importancia que nos olvidaras, nosotros te queremos y cuidaremos de ti.- _dijo mama mientras le acariciaba el pelo con su más dulce expresión, mi Bella tenía los ojos acuosos, sabía que le alegraría ver a mi familia._

_-_Bella amor, déjame que te presente a toda la familia.-_dije yo ocultando mi ansiedad, ella asintió con convicción.-_Este es mi padre, Carlisle.-_dije señalando a mi padre._

-¿Un gusto?- _medio preguntó, todos querían reírse, pero entendían que esto era muy confuso para ella._

-Un placer volver a conocerte Bella.-_dijo mi padre intentando ser lo más amigable posible._

-Bien, este es Emment mi hermano.- _dije al escuchar sus ansiosos pensamientos._

-¿Qué hay hermanita?- _dijo él burlonamente queriendo sonrojar a "su hermanita" y por supuesto lo logro._

-Emment, ya basta ¿Sí?-_dije cabreado, así la confundía más_.- Bueno, esta es Rosalie su novia.-_dije yo._

-Hola.- _dijo mi amor tímida._

-Hola.- _dijo mi hermana radiante y amigablemente, esta vez quería empezar con buen pie._

-Y por último Jasper, el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie.-_ dije más contento por la situación._

-Gusto en conocerte Jasper.- _dijo educadamente, Jasper estaba sorprendido al notar un gran cariño por parte de Bella, hacia toda la familia._

-Igualmente Bella.- _dijo él caballerosamente, como en sus tiempos._

-Bueno ya has conocido a toda la familia.- _dije dando por terminada las presentaciones. Jasper empezó a sentir un inmenso dolor y desconcierto por parte de mi amada, eso me preocupó de sobremanera ¿Por qué se sentía así? _

- ¿Edward, es qué yo no tengo familia?- _me preguntó mi novia._

-La verdad...-_me quedé callado mirando a mi familia, ellos me enfundaron confianza, Bella los miró con más confusión según Jasper_.-Es que tus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico el año pasado.- _no me gusta mentirle, pero es necesario, me repetí en mi mente y gracias a mi familia no me desmoroné, ellos siempre estarían ahí para mí._

-En serio.-_dijo ella, sabía que aunque no los recordará le dolía "sus muertes"._

-No te preocupes amor, nosotros te cuidaremos.- _dije con todo el amor que sentía por ella mientras le acariciaba el brazo, sabía que ahora se dejaría llevar por sus emociones y me alegraba eso._

-Está bien, confió en vosotros.- _dijo sonriente, Jasper volvió a notar afecto y comodidad._

_Después de eso Carlisle le revisó, como le pedí que hiciera, todos se fueron excepto yo, que no pensaba alejarme de ella por nada del mundo, le conté lo que pude de su antigua vida y de nosotros, le conté todos los maravillosos meses que estuvimos juntos, dejando de lado los momentos tristes, mi padre se fue un poco después, no sin antes avisarme de nuestra próxima mudanza._

-Oye amor, tenemos un pequeño problema.- _dije yo._

-¿Qué problema?- me _preguntó mi Bella con el ceño fruncido, seguro que se sentía muy angustiada._

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, es solo que a mi padre le trasladarán y tendremos que mudarnos.- _dije intentando relajarla mientras le acariciaba pausadamente, ella cerró los ojos con satisfacción._

-Ah.-_dijo triste, vi como sus ojos se empañaban, no sabía porque se había puesto así, pero no me gustaba verla sufrir._

-¿Te duele algo amor?-_le pregunté realmente preocupado._

-Os vais a ir sin mi ¿verdad_?- preguntó tan bajo que si no fuera un vampiro no la hubiera escuchado_.

-Claro que no ¿cómo crees eso? Nunca te abandonaría.- _dije mientras que hacía una mueca al recordar su desastroso 18 cumpleaños, prometiéndome que nunca más haría lo mismo._

-¿Oh, entonces, cuál es el problema?- _preguntó de nuevo pero con calma._

-La cuestión es si estás de acuerdo en venir o no.- _le dije sonriente, al notar que ella tampoco se quería alejar de nosotros._

-Por mí no hay problema ¿Dónde vamos a mudarnos?- _dijo alegremente._

-A Canadá, cuando te recuperes nos marchamos.-_le dije esperando una negación de su parte, pero me encanto ver como asentía rápidamente._

_MI hermosa Bella ya llevaba dos semanas en el hospital, todos los días mama pasaba por el hospital para verle y recuperar el tiempo perdido, ellas hablaban durante horas, mi padre la revisaba todos los días y la hablaba tal y como le pedí, aunque realmente no fue necesario porque él mismo se ofreció a hacerlo._

_Mis hermanos y yo no podíamos ir tanto como deseábamos, ya que no podíamos faltar en la universidad, todos creen que Bella está muerta y no podíamos dejar que la vieran, ese era el mayor motivo por el cual nos mudábamos, pero en cuanto terminaban las clases íbamos a ver a mi hermoso ángel unos minutos, todos los días deseaba que acabasen las clases para verla y cada vez me costaba más alejarme de ella, sufría mucho por cualquier separación, por mínima que fuese._

_-_Hola amor ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?_-le pregunté a la vez que entraba en la habitación, se la veía bastante mejor._

_-_Bien, oye cuando podré irme, me aburre estar tumbada todo el día_.- dije con el ceño fruncido, me sentía inútil._

_-_Pues eso te iba a comentar ahora_.- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y trazaba líneas sobre ella, esperé tranquilamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.-_Mi padre me ha confirmado que hoy te dan el alta.

-¿Ah, en serio?_- preguntó contentísima, asentí muy alegre yo también.-_Eso es fabuloso.-_se incorporó y sin que me lo esperase me besó._

_Al principio no pude reaccionar ¿esto era real? pero enseguida me di cuenta que esto no podía ser parte de mi imaginación le correspondí, quería que este momento fuera eterno, no cerré los ojos quería observarla, pero me di cuenta de que Bella necesitaba respirar, se separó de mí con desgana y abrió los ojos, me miró y me sonrió tímidamente, yo estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar._

_Estuvimos en silencio, ella no me miraba, pero estaba completamente sonrojada, yo no podía desviar mis ojos de ella, la miraba con toda la adoración y el amor que sentía para con ella._

_-_Lo siento, hagamos como que no ha pasado nada.- _dijo decaída, estaba muy sorprendido, pero nunca me esperé que ella se disculpará, estaba inmensamente feliz_.

-No te disculpes, hace tiempo que quería besarte.- _dije mientras me inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios, cierto es que desearía más, pero iría poco a poco, no quería agobiarla más._

_-¿Se puede?- preguntó mi padre desde fuera._

_-_Sí, pasa_.- dijo mi novia, ella me miró de reojo y le sonreí como a ella le gustaba y vi con gran alivio por mi parte, que todavía le gustaba esa sonrisa, todo estaría mejor a partir de ahora._

**En 3º Persona:**

_Los chicos de la banda se sentían fatal por lo que habían hecho dos semanas atrás, sobretodo Lil, ella realmente se sentía fatal por haber participado en semejante acto de inmadurez, ella le había insultado sin preguntarla siquiera y ahora se daba cuenta de que Isabella siempre estuvo para ella, aun cuando Isa estuviera en contra de sus pensamientos, siempre estaba allí, lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y se prometió a si misma y a su "difunta amiga" que no actuaría sin pensar antes._

…

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia.**


	20. Oportunidades

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer) **

**OPORTUNIDADES**

**POV: Edward**

_Estaba realmente feliz, todo había salido tal cual lo planeó Alice y mi hermosa Bella por fin pudo salir del hospital, mis hermanos y yo decidimos dejar lo más rápidamente posible la universidad para evitar problemas con mi novia, ya que todos creían que estaba muerta, sus padres y sus amigos Forks asistieron a "su funeral", nosotros no fuimos porque Alice vio que tendríamos una gran discusión con Charlie._

_Mi relación con mi Bella iba viento en popa, todo parecía ser un sueño, mis hermanos, mis padres y yo aprovechamos una noche mientras mi novia dormía profundamente para hablar sobre el futuro que nos deparaba._

_Al final todos decidimos que tendríamos que decirle (nuevamente) lo que somos a Bella, al principio estaba dudoso, pero mi hermana me mostró una visión que tuvo en la cual nosotros se lo contábamos a Bella y ella nos aceptaba, no sin antes hacer alguna pregunta sobre los "mitos" de los vampiros…Me entraron ganas de reírme, eso mismo hizo en cuanto lo descubrió antes de perder la memoria…Y antes de que yo me marchase._

_Respecto a su transformación, no hubo ninguna queja de parte de nadie, yo no quería perderla jamás, mis padres siempre la aceptaron, así que no se opusieron y mis hermanos aceptaron alegremente la noticia, hasta la mismísima Rosalie, ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no la dejará escapar nunca, yo le sonreí, eso sería lo último que querría hacer en mi eterna no vida, no podía ni quería alejarme más de ella._

_Al día siguiente mi preciosa Bella se levantó y se fue a duchar, nosotros mientras tanto fuimos preparando las maletas ese mismo día nos iríamos a Canadá, pero primero nos reunimos en el salón, para decirle a mi Bella lo que éramos._

-Buenos días familia.- _gritó Bella mientras se escuchaba como iba dando saltos por las escaleras, me preocupe de sobremanera, ella era muy patosa, pero me recordé que ya no lo era tanto. Mi familia se reía al saber que Bella estaba de tan buen humor, aunque no era extraño, desde que perdió la memoria siempre estaba alegre.-_ ¿Qué tal estáis?- _preguntó ya en el último escalón._

-Genial.- _respondimos todos a la vez, Bella se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios, cuando yo quise profundizar el beso, ella se apartó sonriendo pícaramente y yo gruñí frustrado, ella dejó de ser tímida y volvió a ser la chica que vi cuando vine a Nueva York, no me gustaba que siguiera poniendo ropa tan reveladora, pero no la pude convencer, ella seguía igual de cabezota que siempre._

-¿Oye cuando nos vamos?-_ preguntó al ver las maletas que estaban apartada en un rincón de la habitación_.-Tengo que hacer mi maleta.- _dijo con bastante pesar…_

-Nos vamos hoy, pero antes tenemos que hablar y no te preocupes por las maletas amor, ya las hice yo por ti.- _dije mientras la hacía sentarse en mis piernas, Emment se estaba burlando de mí en su mente, pero no dijo nada, gracias a dios._

-Y de que tenemos que hablar- _preguntó tan curiosa como siempre, mirándome fijamente con eso ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, estaba embobado contemplándola que no hice caso a los pensamientos de los demás._

-Veras, hija tenemos que contarte una cosa muy importante, por favor no te pongas muy nerviosa ¿vale?- _dijo mi padre dulcemente para darle confianza a Bella, ella asintió rápidamente._

-Veras nosotros no somos como las demás personas.- _dije yo mientras le acariciaba lentamente el brazo_.-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de algunas cosas raras y eso es porque_…-no sabía cómo decírselo directamente._

-Sois vampiros.- _dijo ella relajadamente, como si nada, todos nos quedamos de piedra ¿Cómo lo sabe? Era la pregunta que se hacían todos en sus mente, estábamos como piedras por el shock, Bella nos miró preocupada y dijo_.- Lo acabo de recordar mientras hablábamos…

-No te acuerdas de nada más.- _pregunte angustiado de que recordase el ataque de Jasper y cuando la abandone, pero Jasper me ayudó para que no se notará en mi voz._

-No, la verdad es que ha sido como un flash.- _dijo mientras que jugueteaba con su pelo nerviosamente_.- No hace falta que digáis nada, me iré y prometo que no revelaré vuestro secreto.- _dijo con los ojos acuosos, Alice llegó rápidamente donde estaba mi Bella y la abrazó mientras le decía que iban a ser hermanas para siempre y que no dijera más tonterías, yo al ver que Bella se ponía más blanca de lo habitual, separé instantáneamente a Alice de mi frágil novia._

-Amor, tú los sabias antes de perder la memoria, por eso no te preocupes.- _vi como Bella miraba como toda mi familia asentía silenciosamente a mis palabras.- _Te lo decíamos, porque queríamos saber si te quieres transformar como nosotros.- _ella me miró con lágrimas en sus preciosas mejillas, que yo muy rápido borre con mis manos y sin esperármelo me besó ferozmente._

-Claro que sí.- _dijo dando saltos por todos lados haciendo reír fuertemente a mi familia, yo no puede evitar rodar los ojos cuando vi que les sacaba la lengua_.- ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- _preguntó seriamente._

-Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa en Canadá, pero ahora ve a desayunar querida, tendremos un viaje largo y necesitarás comer bien.-_ dijo mi madre tan maternal como solo ella podía ser, mi Bella asintió y se fue a la cocina siguiendo a mi madre._

_Estaba muy contento por como se dieron la cosas pero había una idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza y si eso pudiera llegar a pasar sería el hombre más feliz de todo el universo._

_Mi hermana empezó a chillar algo sobre preparar una boda y entonces me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba…Sííí, mi hermosa Bella aceptaría casarse conmigo, ahora sí podía decir que lo tenía todo._

_Esme vino a ver lo que pasaba, todos los presentes en esta habitación estaban muy confusos preguntándome mentalmente sobre la boda que hablaba mi querida hermana, yo exaltado por lo ocurrido les conté mis pensamientos y todos me felicitaron, claro que Emment no se pudo aguantar las ganas y se puso a bromear diciendo que por fin asentaba la cabeza, todos se reían a mandíbula batiente, menos mi madre que me felicitaba y me decía que me lo merecía y yo intentaba controlar mis ganas de matar a Emment._

_No sabía que había hecho en toda mi existencia para tener tantísima suerte, pero una cosa tenía segura, aprovecharía al máximo posible esta segunda oportunidad que se me había presentado._

**POV: Alice**

_Estaba entusiasmada, todo había salido a pedir de boca, Bella volvía ser mi mejor amiga, también era muy amiga de Rose, su relación con Edward iba mejor que nunca, mi Jasper ya era capaz de controlarse en su presencia y también se habían vuelto buenos amigos, mis padre y Emment seguían llevándose con ella igual de bien como siempre…Lo mejor de todo no era eso, no, lo mejor es que a Bella ahora le gustaban las tiendas como a mí y podíamos tirarnos horas de compras juntas, a Edward no le gustaba la idea de que la "secuestrase", pero se tendría que acostumbrar._

_Toda esta situación me lleva a pensar que existen segundas oportunidades y que hay que saber aprovecharlas y no dejarlas escapar, porque tal vez no se presente ninguna otra oportunidad._

**POV: Bella**

_Por fin me sacaron de esa habitación en el hospital, yo estaba rebosante de alegría, no me acordaba de nada de lo que veía, así que contemplaba todo maravillada, sobre todo al llegar a la casa de mi novio y su familia, era realmente espectacular, parecía estar sacada de una revista, todo era magnifico y quien hubiese decorado esta mansión, pues la casa era enorme, tenía un gusto exquisito._

_Mi familia, porque ya la veía como tal, me habló de nuestro pasado en común, como nos conocimos, lo rápido que nos llevamos bien y con cada cosa que me contaban más sorprendida me encontraba, tuve una vida maravillosa a su lado._

_Mi relación con Edward, uff, no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía, todo era mágico, el único problema que tuve, fueron las discusiones con mi novio por la ropa, él se quejaba de que enseñaba demasiado, pero a mí me gustaba esa ropa así que me opuse a cambiar de estilo, además, esa ropa la llevaba antes de perder la memoria, no sé de qué se quejaba._

_Al día siguiente me levanté y me fui al baño, me di una buena ducha caliente, para conseguir relajarme, no sé porque, pero tenía la impresión de que ese sería un gran día, salí de la ducha me seque el pelo y el cuerpo y me vestí con las primeras prendas que pille._

-Buenos días familia.- _grité mientras iba dando saltos por las escaleras, me encantaba saltar y hacer tontería, aunque también podía ser seria, pero esto era más divertido, escuche las risas de mi familia, pero no le di mucha importancia, seguro que Emment había hecho alguna broma o algún chiste. -_ ¿Qué tal estáis?- _pregunte cuando ya estaba en el último escalón._

-Genial.- me _respondieron todos a la vez, me acerque a mi adorado novio y le bese, cuando él quiso profundizar el beso, me aparté sonriendo pícaramente y él gruñó frustrado, me encantaba provocarle, era muy gratificante saber lo que yo hacía en él, la verdad es que no sé porque al principio fui tímida, creo que fue debido a que no confiaba en ese momento en mi familia, pero al yo tenerles confianza dejé de tener tímidas reacciones y me gustaba eso._

-¿Oye cuando nos vamos?-_ pregunté al ver las maletas que estaban apartada en un rincón de la habitación_.-Tengo que hacer mi maleta.- _dije desanimada al notar que no sabía que llevar para ir a Canadá._

-Nos vamos hoy, pero antes tenemos que hablar y no te preocupes por las maletas amor, ya las hice yo por ti.- _dijo mi novio mientras me hacía sentarme en sus piernas y la verdad es que me encontraba muy a gusto, a pesar del frío que emanaba Edward, era una sensación maravillosa._

-Y de que tenemos que hablar- _pregunté muy curiosa y por lo que me había contado mi familia desde que me conocieron siempre he sido muy curiosa._

-Veras, hija tenemos que contarte una cosa muy importante, por favor no te pongas muy nerviosa ¿vale?- _dijo Carlisle con esa voz que utilizaba para tranquilizar a la gente cuando eran temas importantes, asentí con rapidez, quería saber lo que sucedía cuanto antes._

-Veras nosotros no somos como las demás personas.- _dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba lentamente el brazo, me encantaba cuando hacía eso_.-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de algunas cosas raras y eso es porque_…-entonces de la nada me vi a mi misma y a Edward mientras él me decía que él y su familia eran vampiros._

-Sois vampiros.- _dije yo relajadamente, todo se quedaron de piedra, les mire preocupada por si podían entrar en shock y dije._- Lo acabo de recordar mientras hablábamos…

-No te acuerdas de nada más.- _pregunto Edward, en un tono normal, aunque en sus ojos mostraba preocupación, no sabía porque._

-No, la verdad es que ha sido como un flash.- _dije mientras que jugueteaba con mi pelo nerviosamente, seguro que no querían saber nada más de mí, así que añadí_.- No hace falta que digáis nada, me iré y prometo que no revelaré vuestro secreto.- _con los ojos acuosos, Alice llegó rápidamente donde estaba yo y me abrazó mientras me decía que íbamos a ser hermanas para siempre y que no dijera más tonterías, me estaba faltando oxígeno cuando Edward me separó de mi alocada amiga._

-Amor, tú los sabias antes de perder la memoria, por eso no te preocupes.-_todos asentían con la cabeza sin formular ninguna palabra.- _Te lo decíamos, porque queríamos saber si te quieres transformar como nosotros.-_le mire empezando a llorar, esto era fabuloso, podría estar con ellos para siempre, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier noticia que me dieran, Edward me secó las lágrimas y yo sin contenerme le besé intentando mostrar todos mis sentimientos en ese beso._

-Claro que sí.- _dije dando saltos por todos lados sin poder contenerme, haciendo reír fuertemente a la familia, les saque la lengua y por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi novio rodaba los ojos ante mi acto infantil_.- ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- _pregunte seriamente._

-Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa en Canadá, pero ahora ve a desayunar querida, tendremos un viaje largo y necesitarás comer bien.-_ dijo Esme tan maternal como siempre, asentí y la seguí a la cocina._

_Esme hizo mi desayuno aunque insistí en hacerlo yo misma cuando me enteré "de nuevo" que los vampiros no comían, no dormían y otras cosas, estaba comiendo una tostada cuando escuche a Alice gritar algo sobre planificar una boda, Esme fue a ver lo que pasaba y yo terminé de comer y me puse a limpiar el plato y lo demás._

_Estaba muy contente de haber sobrevivido al accidente y seguir viviendo con mi familia eternamente, me alegraba no haber muerto y tener una oportunidad para ser feliz._

**POV: Esme**

_Estaba realmente orgullosa de mi hijo Edward, porque a pesar de haber cometido graves y fatales errores ha sabido solucionarlos y sobre todo estaba muy contenta porque tenía a Bella de regreso y se iban a casar y lo mejor de todo es que estaríamos todos juntos hasta el final, no cabía en mi gozo la felicidad que sentía en este momento._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Mientras los Cullen celebraban las buenas nuevas, las otro lado del pueblo se estaba celebrando el entierro de "Isabella", todos estaban desconcertados, porque el cuerpo había desaparecido, pero el doctor que la trato dijo que estaba muerto y todos los allí presente sufrían por la "perdida", por supuesto los padres de la chica no sabían dónde meterse, estaban desolados, su pequeña e hija única había muerto y aún peor, nadie sabía que había pasado con el cuerpo._

_Los chicos de la banda estaban realmente atormentados, todos tenían un aspecto terrible y los padres de estos no se encontraban mucho mejor, ellos sabían que los culpables de la muerte de Isabella habían sido sus hijos, lo que más les angustiaban era que después de lo ocurrido supieron que Isa nunca había sido culpable de lo que la acusaron y ya no podían pedirle disculpas._

_Todos ellos aprendieron entonces una valiosa lección, no tenían que juzgar ni acusar a nadie si no tenía pruebas de ello._

…**..**

**Hola, hace casi un mes que no escribo, ya estamos en época de exámenes y eso me limita el tiempo, en fin aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Saludos. Palo 2912**


	21. Epílogo: Por fin

**VOLVIENDO POR TI**

**(Esta historia me pertenece a mí pero casi todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**POR FIN**

**POV: Bella**

_Después de que me explicasen todo sobre los vampiros fuimos hacia los coches y metimos las maletas, bueno, en realidad ellos metieron las maletas, porque no les molestaba cargar con ese peso, yo estaba entusiasmada, tenía muchas ganas de viajar con la familia y de convertirme en vampiro, todo iba de maravilla, no podía estar más contenta._

_Al final me tocó ir en el volvo de Edward con él, Alice y Jasper, ellos me contaban más cosas sobre los vampiros, sus historias y yo les escuchaba con ganas de saber más, todo lo que me contaban eran cosa increíbles, pasaron varias horas y no pude aguantar más el cansancio que sentía y me dormí apoyada sobre el hombro de mi novio, lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fueron sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, mirándome con amor y ternura._

_Cuando me desperté no supe que había soñado, de lo único que me di cuenta es que estaba tumbada sobre Edward mientras este me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo._

-¡Hola!- _exclame mientras me estiraba, estaba entumecida por haber dormido mucho tiempo._

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi amor?- _preguntó antes de besarme, yo le sonreí pícaramente._

-Ahora mismo me encuentro en el paraíso.- _dije yo y él se puso a reír bajito._

-¿Sabes una cosa?-_preguntó él divertido, yo negué con la cabeza._-Tengo una cosa muy importante que preguntarte.-_dijo con los ojos tan brillantes que podrían cegar a cualquier persona._

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme?- _pregunté realmente curiosa._

_No entendí porque de repente Edward se arrodillo y me tomó la mano ¿Qué quería preguntarme de esta forma? Entonces lo entendí, me iba a pedir matrimonio, lo mire intensamente a los ojos, me sorprendía que me lo fuera a pedir tan pronto, pero deseaba ser su mujer más que cualquier otra cosa de este mundo._

-Bella te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, te amaré eternamente. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_preguntó con los ojos aún más brillantes mientras sacaba un anillo de una caja de apariencia antigua, sin pensármelo me lance a sus brazos y le bese, mientras que de mis ojos se derramaban lágrimas de felicidad._

-Claro que sí, Edward te amo.-_Él nos levantó mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas, yo reía encantada._

-Estaremos juntos para siempre.-_dijo él mientras me miraba con sus ojos chispeando felicidad por doquier._

-Para siempre.-_dije mientras le abrazaba y me apoyaba sobre su pecho, estaba muy entusiasmada, sería la mujer de Edward para toda la eternidad._

_Después de comprometernos el tiempo pasó muy rápido, toda la familia ya lo sabía gracias a que Alice lo vio, ella ve el futuro, todas las chicas teníamos que salir cada dos por tres a comprar algo para la boda, que la celebraríamos a final de este mes a mí me dejaban descansar un poco porque era humana, los chico mientras se ocupaban de organizar todo tal cual lo ordenaba Alice._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba enfunda en mi vestido de boda, era realmente hermoso, era un vestido de época muy lindo, el caso es que la ceremonia fue magnifica, Emment fue nuestro padrino y Alice nuestra madrina, después del baile Edward y yo nos fuimos "de luna de miel", no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero no me importaba con tal de estar con mi marido, me encantaba como se escuchaba._

_-_¿Se encuentra bien señora Cullen?- _preguntó Edward mirándome divertido, nos encontrábamos en un avión, de camino "al paradero desconocido"._

_-_Mejor que nunca señor Cullen ¿Y usted?- _dije siguiéndole el juego._

_-_No podría estar mejor_.-dijo abrazándome.-_Pero ya es hora de bajar._-dijo antes de besarme._

_Cuando llegamos a Brasil, me condujo hasta un lujoso yate y subió nuestras maletas, me ayudó a subir y navegó como una media hora hasta que llegamos a una isla preciosa, no era muy grande pero era bastante exótica._

-Esta es isla Esme.-_dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a un mini puerto.-_Se la regaló mi padre a mi madre en un aniversario.-_continuó explicando mi marido._

-Es preciosa.-_dije maravillada._

-No más que tú.-_dijo Edward sonriente.-_Pero entremos a la casa, tendrás hambre.

_El tiempo en la isla fue maravilloso, hicimos de todo, visitamos animales en la selva, buceamos, en fin todo fue perfecto, casi al mes regresamos a la casa de Canadá, todos nos recibieron muy felices por nuestro regreso, Edward y yo quedamos en que él me convertiría ese mismo día y estaba ansiosa, sabía que me dolería pero merecía la pena._

-¿Cariño, estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- _dijo él por enésima vez._

-Sí, mi amor no te preocupes, estaré bien.-_dije entre besos._

-Te amo.-_fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir como me mordía el cuello._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, dolía más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado nunca, pero me controlé y evité gritar o moverme, de repente dejé de notar es horrible dolor y abrí los ojos encontrándome con la mirada de mi esposo._

**POV: Edward**

_Como la primera vez, quería saber todo sobre nosotros, esta vez le conté algunas cosas más, Bella, Jasper, Alice y yo íbamos en mi volvo, esta vez le dejé conducir a Jasper para poder estar más cerca de mi novia, estaba muy alegre por saber que aceptaría casarse conmigo, Alice me dijo que Bella no se negaría y aceptaría encantada, cosa que agradecía, al perder la memoria también había perdido el miedo al matrimonio, así todo sería mucho más fácil._

_Llevábamos unas cuantas horas de viaje cundo mi Bella se apoyó sobre mí para dormirse, yo me la quedé mirando como el tonto enamorado que soy._

_Mis hermanos se reían de mí en sus mentes, pero a mí no me importaba todo estaba bien y no había nada que pudiera fastidiar mi buen humor. Al no soportar tanto silencio Alice se puso a planear la siguiente salida de compras con mi Bella, o como yo lo llamaba "el secuestro de mi novia", cada vez que salían las dos de compras regresaban bastante tarde, con Bella agotada y apenas podía aprovechar el tiempo con ella, aunque esta vez estaba contento que secuestrase a mi novia "futuramente mujer", para preparar nuestra boda. Tenía pensado decírselo cuando llegásemos a nuestra casa, toda la familia se iría para que yo pudiera pedirle matrimonio más íntimamente._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, me había distraído demasiado pensando en mi Bella, pero estábamos muy cerca de nuestra futura casa, pensándolo, esto era normal, todos en mi familia corríamos a más de 120 Km/h, pasaron como diez minutos y entre el bosque pude ver nuestra nueva casa, era como todas las demás y suponía que repartiríamos las habitaciones al igual que en las casa anteriores._

_Todos bajamos de los coches y cargamos las maletas, Emment cargó la maleta de Bella por mí, y yo cogí a Bella que estaba empezando a removerse, pero no se llegó a despertar._

_-_Suerte, aunque no la necesites_.-dijo Alice burlonamente antes de irse mientras que los demás ya habían desaparecido montándose cada pareja en un coche y marchándose a visitar la zona._

_Yo me senté en uno de los sofás y coloque a Bella encima de mí, ella se apretujó más a mí mientras suspiraba, yo la abrace y tataree su nada, pasó una hora antes de que se despertará._

-¡Hola!- _exclamó alegremente, aunque con la voz un poco ronca, mientras se estiraba, había dormido muchas horas seguidas._

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi amor?- _pregunté y sin poder resistirme la bese, ella me sonrió pícaramente y yo me pregunté qué se le había ocurrido ahora._

-Ahora mismo me encuentro en el paraíso.- _dijo ella y yo me puse a reír lo más bajo que pude, nunca reaccionaba como yo pensaba._

-¿Sabes una cosa?-_pregunté divertido, mi amada negó con la cabeza._-Tengo una cosa muy importante que preguntarte.-_deje con los ojos brillantes, lo sabía porque se reflejaban en los ojos de mi Bella y no era para menos, estaba muy ilusionado._

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme?-_preguntó con su curiosidad nata._

_Cuando me arrodille ante ella me miró muy confundida, se le notaba en la cara, pero eso no me desanimó, sabía que estaba empezando a encajar la situación cuando en sus ojos brillaron entendimiento._

-Bella te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, te amaré eternamente. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_pregunté cada vez más ansioso, me estaba costando mucho controlarme y no ponerme a saltar como un niño, le tendí la caga que contenía el anillo de mi madre biológica, Elizabeth, ella no se lo pensó y se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, mientras que de sus preciosos ojos se derramaban lágrimas de felicidad._

-Claro que sí, Edward te amo.-_nos levanté rápidamente y nos di vueltas, era el vampiro más feliz del mundo, mi Bella se reía adorablemente._

-Estaremos juntos para siempre.-_dije rebosante de amor y alegría, si me hubieran dicho a mí alguna vez que me casaría con mi Bella, yo me hubiera reído como un loco_

-Para siempre.-_dijo mientras me abrazaba y se apoyaba en mi pecho, si Jasper estuviera aquí estaría mandando olas de felicidad incluso a kilómetros de la casa, no podía estar más complacido._

_Después de comprometernos el tiempo pasó muy rápido, toda la familia ya lo sabía, pensándolo bien, todos lo sabían excepto mi dulce Bella, las chicas tuvieron que salir cada dos por tres a comprar todo lo necesario para la boda, que la celebraríamos a final de este mes, nosotros nos encargábamos de colocar las cosas al cuál decía Alice._

_La boda iba a ser muy íntima, no quisimos decir nada a los Denali, así que la planeamos en nuestra casa, sin que se diera cuenta Bella le pedí permiso a mis padres para ir a la isla Esme en la luna de miel._

_La boda fue magnífica, me quedé embobado en cuanto vi a mi hermosa Bella del brazo de mi padre, con un lindo vestido parecido a los que se usaban en mi época, después del baile fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, me extraño que mi esposa no me preguntase a dónde íbamos, pero no le di importancia._

_-_¿Se encuentra bien señora Cullen?- _pregunté divertido, me encantaba como sonaba mi apellido con el nombre de Bella._

_-_Mejor que nunca señor Cullen ¿Y usted?- _dijo con una media sonrisa siguiéndome el juego._

_-_No podría estar mejor_.-dije abrazándole.-_Pero ya es hora de bajar._-terminé de hablar y le bese._

_Cuando llegamos a Brasil, fuimos hacia el yate familiar y subí nuestras maletas, ayudé a subir a mi esposa y navegué hasta llegar a la isla Esme, Bella seguía sin hablar, supuse que estaría admirando la isla._

-Esta es isla Esme.-_dije mientras me dirigía hacia el puerto_.-Se la regaló mi padre a mi madre en un aniversario.-añadí _antes de que me fuera a preguntar._

-Es preciosa.-_dijo maravillada._

-No más que tú.-_dije sonriente, la adoraba y para mí nada se comparaba a ella.-_Pero entremos a la casa, tendrás hambre.

_Quise que nuestra luna de miel fuera especial, sabía que Bella nunca había visto la selva ni sus animales, así que fuimos a visitar animales en la selva, buceamos, bueno ella buceó, fue un mes perfecto, cuando llegamos a casa todos nos recibieron muy felices por nuestro regreso, Bella y yo hablamos, le explique el proceso y decidió que quería transformarse ese mismo día y yo no me opuse, no dejaría que mis antiguos errores me hicieran volver a perder a Bella, cuando por fin era esposa._

-¿Cariño, estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- _dije queriendo asegurarme._

-Sí, mi amor no te preocupes, estaré bien.-_dijo entre besos, yo me preparé mentalmente._

-Te amo.-_ella cerró los ojos y yo me acerqué a su cuello y la mordí._

_Esperé a que reaccionara, pero no emitía ningún ruido, ni se movía, preocupado de que no hubiera funcionado llamé a mi padre, él comprobó su pulso y dijo que todo iba bien que no me preocupase, me quede todo el tiempo a su lado, Alice vino a visitar a Bella el segundo día._

"Hermano no te preocupes queda poco" _pensó mi hermana, antes de que le preguntase cuento era poco ella pensó._ "Voy a por los demás".

_Me sorprendió que la transformación de mi Bella hubiese durado tan poco, pero me acerqué más a ella y escuche como su corazón bombeaba más rápido hasta que se detuvo y mi amada esposa abrió sus ojos, ahora color carmesí._

…

**Gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, estoy muy contenta con el resultado, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Palo 2912**


End file.
